Vampire Knight Black
by vampiresca17
Summary: kaname kuran tuviera otra hermana pero que no resultara ser de el bueno aqui les dejo esta historia de una sangre pura que se enamorara de un cazador pero ellos tendran alguna relacion en comun ya que zero kyriuu se olvidara de yuuki dejen comentarios si.
1. Noche 1Mi regreso a la academia

Noche 1._"Mi regreso a la academia"

Vampire Knight Black

Capitulo 1°._Mi regreso a la academi

Despues de una año la Academia Cross se habia calmado un nuevo siglo escolar comenzo la paz habia regresado como era antes…algunos estudiantes no recordaban lo ocurrido hace un años aunque si reconocían a los alumnos de la Clase Nocturna…en el rango de guardian Kyriuu Zero sigue siendo el guardian acargo de la vigilancia aun de ser un vampiro y cazador al mismo tiempo; tambien al mismo tiempo el habia prometido que protegeria a Kurenai Maria (alumna de Hio Shizuka) pero ella habia decidido regresar a su casa porque aun seguia mal de salud, en ese momento que vio que Maria se fue el comenzo a pensar solamente en alguien…"Yuuki".  
>Zero._"¿ Yuuki como estaras y donde?"<p>

En ese mismo momento algunas personas se acercaban a la academia, ya eran las 9:00 pm al llegar aquellas personas se dirigieron a la oficina del director Cross…en total eran 5 personas cuando alzaron su mirada el presidente quedo sorprendido porque no se esperaria que ellos regresaran ahí mismo y aquellas personas que regresaron eran, Kaname, Yuuki, Akatsuki, Aidou y Ruka…  
>Cross._ Me alegra mucho que allan regresado.<br>Yuuki._ S i, ha pasado tiempo papá.  
>Tal y como se esperaba de un padre preocupado por su hija corrio llorando hacia ella y la abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo.<br>Kaname._ Lamentamos no haber avisado que vendriamos espero que podamos regresar a nuestro dormitorio si esque usted nos lo permite.  
>Cross._ Claro, pero si esta es su casa…y claro que no me opongo.<br>Yuuki._ Bueno entonces yo regresare a mi dormitorio y vera otraves a yori-chan espero que este bien.  
>Aidou._Disculpe Yuuki-sama…<br>Yuuki._ Ocurre algo Aidou-sempai.  
>Kaname._ Yuuki ya no eres una estudiante normal., ya no puedes regresar ahí por mas que quieras ya eres una de nosotros un Vampiro.<br>Yuuki._ Porfavor permitanme quedarme en el dormitorio en cual estaba ahí están todos mis amigos y yori-chan inclusive-se quedo pensando-"inclusive esta Zero". Además ya se controlarme y lo sabes Kaname-sempai.  
>Kaname._ ¿Que piensa director?<br>Cross._ Si Yuuki dice que ya se puede controlar ya además quiere ver a todos sus compañeros por mi no hay problema.  
>Kaname._ Deacuerdo, pero te estarna vigilando por Aidou y Akatsuki.<br>Yuuki._ Ok  
>Kaname._ Entonces nosotros no retiramos y de nuevo gracias por recibirnos aquí en la academia.<br>Haci ellos se retiraron sus dormitorios cada uno, al llegar kaname con los demás todos se soprendieron al ver que habia regresado con los que se encontraron ahí mismo fueron con Rima y Shiki inclusive con Seiren…  
>Todos._¡Bienvenido Kaname-sama!<br>Kaname._ Gracias a todos…tambien les debo una disculpa por ausentarme por mucho tiempo.  
>Aidou._ Shiki, encontraron pistas sobre el subpresidente Ichijou.<br>Shiki._No aun no  
>Akatsuki._No te preocupes aparecera rapido.<br>Del otro lado del dormitorio el cual era el Diurno, Yuuki al llegar a su cuarto acomodo todas sus cosas como antes y aquella rosa que a cuidado desde el momento que se la dio Kaname, cuando se acomodaba escucho una voz a su espalda enseguida volte ver y se sorprendió por quien era…  
>Yori._ ¿Yuuki… eres tú?-la chica habia quedado sorpendida.<br>Yuuki._ Ya he regresado a casa yori-chan.-ella solo le mostro aquella sonrrisa que le mostraba siempre  
>Yori._ Bienvenida a casa Yuuki; te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo-haci ella conrrespondio con la sonrrisa<br>Yuuki._ Pues creo que basta de la espera…porque ya estoy de regreso. Bueno cuentame me gustaria saber como estan todos y hay alguna novedad nueva.  
>Yori._ Lo unico que te puedo decir es que recontruyeron nuevamente la escuela un siglo nuevo comienza y pues que zero-kun no ha cambiado nada sigue siendo el mismo de antes y no te preocupes le ya se puede controlar un poco…<br>Yuuki._ Yori-chan lo sabes… sobre lo de zero de que el un Vampiro aun siendo cazador.  
>Yori._ Y no te preopues igual ya se todo sobre ti de que eres igual que ellos los de la clase nocturna y por motivos que ocurrienron hace un año por eso se fueron…<br>Yuuki._Perdoname por no haberte dicho nada antes cuando lo supe yo esta en shock completo…yori-chan se que tu me tienes mucha confianza y al traicione perdoname.-ella lo dijo con un sentimiento de tristeza  
>Yori._No tengo nada que perdonarte además ya lo entiendo todo…te prometo pase lo que pase seremos las mejores amigas.<br>Yuuki._Bueno nos vemos luego tengo que salir necesito ver a alguien que le debo una disculpa muy grande.  
>Yori._Claro se que vas a ir a ver a Zero-kun…ve con cuidado.<br>Ella salia corriendo del dormitorio para poder buscar a Zero…mientras cerca del dormitorio nocturno el estaba vigilando con mucho cuidate el en cada instante que pasaba por ahí veia cada valgon de los cuartos para ver si yuuki estaba en un de esos…cuando el se volteo para ya terminar con su guardia vio a alguien que era tan familiar el se quedo sorprendido…  
>Zero._ Yuu…ki… en verdad eres tú.<br>Yuuki._Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultuma vez Zero.  
>Zero._Cuando llegaron<br>Yuuki._Hace una parde horas llegamos si te preguntas quienes todos inclusive Kaname-sempai  
>Zero._Apesar de ser tu hermano mayor lo sigues amando ¿no es asi Yuuki?<br>Yuuki._ Se ve que no es difícil de engañarte como lo hacia antes.-se lo dijo riendo  
>Haci estuvieron platicando por un rato bajo la luz de la luna, con el resoplo del viento en cada uno, Zero seguia viendo a Yuuki de manera que le intentava decir muchas cosas…las cuales con solo una mirada ella sabia que trataba de decirle ella dijo asi en su mente…"Zero aparecer aun sientes algo por mi hasta ahora".<p> 


	2. Noche 2 Presentaciónnoche de Vampi

Vampire Knight Black

Capitulo 2°._Presentación;  
>noche de Vampiros.<p>

Todo quedo en un momento de  
>silencion, fue cuando zero se pueso delante de ella ella tenia una cara<br>sorprendida porque zero se fue acercando lentamente a ella pero era a su cuello que se acercaba... Yuuki._Zero...que estas...  
>Zero._Hace tiempo que no tomo de tu sangre sera que pueda solo por ahora...<br>Yuuki._Zero...yo... Ella puso su mano en su pecho de el para enpujarlo un poco porque habia escuchado algunos pasos cerca de donde estaban y era aidou quien se esta acercandose al lugar...

**Aidou._Yuuki-sama he venido a buscarla Kaname-sama me ha enviado esque necesita decirle algo importante.**

**Yuuki._Deacuerdo Aidou-sempai.**

**Aidou._Tambien Kyriuu Zero puede venir eso mismo dijo kaname-sama.**

**Asi se dirigieron al dormitorio nocturno al entrar Kaname los estaban esperando a ellos para hablar...**

**Kaname._Buenas noches Yuuki.**

**Yuuki._Buenas noches.**

**Todos._Buenas noches Yuuki-sama**

**Kaname._La razón por la cual te mande a llamar es porque mañana te presentare ante toda la clase nocturna ya que han llegado nuevos alumnos a la academia, y te presentare ante ellos; claro tambien a kyruu-kun para que ellos conoscan a su perfecto.**

**Zero._Kuran-sempai... no es necesario que me presente yo mismo puedo solo.**

**Kaname._ Bueno mañana al anochecer nos veremos aqui deacuerdo. **

**Yuuki._Ok**

**Sin decir nada Zero salio un poco molesto por lo que habia dicho Kaname detras de el salio Yuuki...ella comenzo a gritarle para detenerse pero no le respondio hasta que llego a una manga de su camisa para atraparlo y deternerlo...**

**Yuuki._Zero te estoy hablando no me escuchaste.**

**Zero._Nos vemos mañana te vere en la entrada del dormitorio. Que descanses y bienvenida.**

**Yuuki._Zero...mmm...gracias hasta mañana.**

**Haci se dirigio al dormitorio para descansar para lo de mañana, aún no comenzaban las clases normales al llegar la noche Zero se encontro con Yuuki en la entrada del dormitorio al entrar los recibio Akatsuki y Aidou...**

**Akatsuki._Bienvenida Yuuki-sama y Kyriuu Zero.**

**Aiudou._Kaname-sama los esta esperando.**

**Al entrar a lo que era el dormitorio todos la observaban a ella ya que algunos si la conocen pero algunos no al llegar a un punto en el cuál los estaban esperando ella esta tan nerviosa que hasta podia tartamudear un poco…**

**Kaname._Yuuki…**

**Yuuki._S…sí.**

**Kaname._Te ves bien como todos los dias pero no te pongas nerviosa todo va a salir bien ya lo verás.**

**Yuuki._Gracias Kaname-sama…**

**Mientras haci caminaban ya Kaname iva hablar para dar el mensaje, que le daria a todos…pero aun así ella aun seguía toda nerviosa por que había mucha gente ella estaba pensando mucho…de cómo iva a llevarse con ellos…**

**Zero._Debes hacerle caso a Kuran el tiene razón no debes ponerte nerviosa todo va a salir bien solo ten fe en eso mismo.**

**Yuuki._Gracias zero…-ella se puso a pensar yh a tranquilizarse-"ya no estare nerviosa todo saldra bien confio en lo que Kaname-sama me dijo ahora y en adelante".**

**Cuando de habian acomodado el comenzo a hablar tomando toda la atención hacia el y Yuuki…**

**Kaname._ ¡Escúchenme todos, este banquete se debe a que les presentare a otra sangre pura, a esta chica que ven aquí es mi hermana menor Kuran Yuuki…ella es la princesa de sangre pura!**

**Cuando termino de presentarla ante todos comenzó el pequeño banquete Kaname saco a bailara Yuuki, por un momento en eso se acerco Aidou a Zero para platicar ofreciendolo una copa de las pastillas de sangre que ello utilizan…**

**Aidou._Eso te hara sentir mejor.**

**Zero._Gracias…**

**Aidou._Todo ha cambiado desde la última vez que ocurrio aquí en el dormitorio con el accidente de Ridou…**

**Zero._Es verdad todo ha cambiado desde entonces.**

**Aidou._Lamento lo de tu hermano después de que nos fuimos con Kaname-sama; Yuuki-sama nos dijo de que Kyriuu Ichiru habia muerto en tus brazos.**

**Zero._Si pero… el esta conmigo en mi corazón y alma como si fueramos uno desde ese dia en el que murio.**

**Fue cuando los interrumpieron antes de seguir con la plática tan importante…**

**Akatsuki._Hanabusa podrias venir aquí un momento…**

**A idou._si voy para allá…luego seguimos hablando Kyriuu.**

**Al terminar aquella pieza de baile Kaname y Yuuki se sentaron juntos fue cuando Kaname le dio una carta a Yuuki de alguien muy especial para ella y para el…**

**Kaname._Toma esa carta es de ella apenas por la tarde la recibi…ya al parecer vendra aquí a ala academia…**

**Yuuki._Enserio me alegra mucho escuchar eso…pero sera que ella aun no…**

**Kaname._No te preocupes aún no recuerda nada de su vida anterior.**

**Yuuki._Si ella llegase a recordar sufriria como nunca en la vida.**

**Kaname._Pero parece que no aparte de nosostros somos los preocupados por ella…¿ no es asi Kyriuu-kun?**

**Zero._Nose de que hablas…Yuuki ya es hora de regresar.**

**Yuuki._Zero…si ya lo se bueno entonces Kaname-sama nos vemos manaña pero cuando va a llegar**

**Kaname._A claro ella llegara a las 10:00 PM, espero que estes pendiente Kyriuu-kun.**

**Zero._Claro porque no iva a estar pendiente.**

**Kaname._Entonces se las encargo mucho a los dos.**

**Yuuki._Claro que si nos vemos mañana kaname-sama**

**Asi se despidieron mientras del otro lado en Londres una mujer de cabello café oscuro, con ojos cafes claros, y un hermoso cuerpo; ella habia recibido una carta de respuesta de Kaname…cuando la termino de leer puso una sonrrisa de medio lado se volteo rapido y comenzo a preparar sus maletas para tomar el primer tren que la llevaria a ala academia…aquella chicha tan hermosa se llama Kuran Sakura…**

**Sakura._Al parecer vere de nuevo a mis hermanos después de tanto tiempo; pero por alguna extraña razón me siente rara por ir aquel colegio pero lo que importa es que podre conocer mas gente…Kaname, Yuuki esperenme denro de poco nos reuniremos…**

**Asi ella preparo sus cosas para salir en el primer tren al salir ella tenia una sonrrisa muy parecida a la que Yuuki ponia…pero al momento de llegar a ella le ocurrira una serie de eventos que giraran en su entorno…**

**El siguiente capitulo de vampire Knight Black será: "Una sangre pura nueva, Kuran Sakura"**


	3. Noche 3Una sangre pura nueva, Kuran S

Noche 3._"Una sangre pura nueva, Kuran Sakura"

**Vampire Knight Black****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Capitulo 3°._** **"Una sangre pura nueva, Kuran Sakura"****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Despues de la presentacion, a la mañana siguiente Yuuki fua hablar con Kaname al entrar se topo con una chica se llamaba Ruka….****  
><strong>**Ruka._Yuuki-sama que se lo ofrece.****  
><strong>**Yuuki._Vine hablar con Kaname-sama.****  
><strong>**Ruka._Lo lamento el esta descansando por el momento.****  
><strong>**De repente se escucho una voz interrumpiendo la conversación…****  
><strong>**Kaname._Esta bien Ruka dejala, ven Yuuki hablaremos en mi cuarto.****  
><strong>**Haci se dirigieron al cuarto para platicar un momento antes de irse para ya comenzar su guardia…****  
><strong>**Kaname._que ocurre****  
><strong>**Yuuki._bueno esque resulta que a que horas llegara Sakura a la academia.****  
><strong>**Kaname._como a las 10:00 pm.****  
><strong>**Yuuki._Ok y al terminar de presentarla ante toda la clase nocturna la llevare a conocer la escuela completa.****  
><strong>**Kaname._muchas gracias por prestarte hacer eso Yuuki.****  
><strong>**Yuuki._todo sea por ver contenta a Sakura cuando se instale aquí en la academia.****  
><strong>**Kaname._Bueno gracias****  
><strong>**Yuuki._te dejo para que te aliste para ir a clases.****  
><strong>**Ella se acerco lentamente a Kaname y le dio un beso en la mejilla ella quedo un poco sonrrojada y salio del cuarto, Kaname se toco al mejilla donde la beso Yuuki y solo rio de un lado, ya del otro lado a ella le habian encargado llevar unos libros a la biblioteca y eran muchos ubo un momento en el cual se iva atropezar cuando alguien la agarro por delante con los libros…****  
><strong>**Zero._¿estas bien?****  
><strong>**Yuuki._gracias me salvaste Zero.****  
><strong>**Zero._vamos te ayudo a llevar algunos a la biblioteca.****  
><strong>**Yuuki._gracias…etto Zero.****  
><strong>**Zero._dime que ocurre te lastimaste.****  
><strong>**Yuuki._podrias acompañarme a llevar a recorrer a Sakura para que conosca la escuela completa.****  
><strong>**Zero._no puedo.****  
><strong>**Yuuki._porque no puedes dime.****  
><strong>**Zero._tengo que verificar que toda la clase diurna este en sus dormitorios.****  
><strong>**Haci ellos se dirigieron a la biblioteca, mientras en el dormitorio nocturno….****  
><strong>**Aiduo._Shiki, Kaname-sama quiera hablar contigo esta esperando en su cuarto.****  
><strong>**Shiki._claro voy enseguida.****  
><strong>**Al llegar vio a Kaname en su cuarto viendo hacia la ventana y le pregunto…****  
><strong>**Kaname._¿ has sabido algo de ichijou?****  
><strong>**Shiki._no para nada en lo obsoluto****  
><strong>**Kaname._deacuerdo gracias por decirme y porfavor diles a todo que se preparen mi hermana Sakura llegara pronto y quiero que toda la clase nocturna la reciba****  
><strong>**Shiki._como diga Kaname-sama****  
><strong>**Pasaron horas hasta que llego la noche en la cual todos ya estaban reunidos en la sala esperando a que Yuuki llegara con Sakura…del otro lado en la oficina del director estan Yuuki y el Presidente ecepto Zero que se fue a patrullar por su cuenta…****  
><strong>**Cross._Yuuki y Kyriuu-kun****  
><strong>**Yuuki._el esta patrullando hasta de mi parte pero se lo pagare con un plato de ramen cuando vallamos a la ciudad.****  
><strong>**Cross._bueno estas lista para verla nuevamente.****  
><strong>**Yuuki._claro que si se que ella a sufrido bastante pero se que pronto ella se recuperar aunque ella no sepa lo que ocurrio.****  
><strong>**Mientras hablaban escucharon que tocaran la puerta al abrirse se vio a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos cafes oscuros como los de Kaname y una piel casi blanca como la nieve.****  
><strong>**Cross._bienvenida Kuran Sakura.****  
><strong>**Sakura.-muchas por recibirme director; cuanto tiempo sin verte Yuuki has crecido bastante.****  
><strong>**Ella corrio hacia donde estaba y la abrazo muy fuerte como si nunca la ubiera visto…****  
><strong>**Yuuki._me alegra tanto volver a verte Sakura.****  
><strong>**Sakura._lo mismo digo se que ya recuperaste tus recuerdos gracias a Kaname.****  
><strong>**Yuuki._asi es Kaname-sama me ayudo mucho y hasta ahora puedo controlarme.****  
><strong>**Sakura._me alegra mucho oir eso de ti Yuuki, no sabes cuantas ansias tengo de ver a a Kaname y de conocer afondo esta escuela.****  
><strong>**Yuuki._ vamos te llevare al lugar en el cual viviras con los de tu clase.****  
><strong>**Sakura._claro vamo y presidente muchas gracias por su bienvenida.****  
><strong>**Cross._el gusto es mio por recibir a alguien como tu y que nos ayudara con la alianza entre vampiro y humanos luego regresa a buscar tus libros deacuerdo.****  
><strong>**Haci salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron al dormitorio al llegar ella abrazo a Kaname y le dio un beso en la mejilla haci la presento ante todos los de la clase al terminar de presentarla…****  
><strong>**Kaname._me alegra mucho tenerte aquí entre nosotros****  
><strong>**Sakura._muchas gracias si no te importa me gustaria a ver la escuela completa****  
><strong>**Yuuki._dejamelo ami yo te llevare a recorer lo que pueda****  
><strong>**Sakura._muchas gracias Yuuki****  
><strong>**Kaname._Sakura estas segura no esta cansada****  
><strong>**Sakura._estoy bien solo un ratito y regresare estabien****  
><strong>**Kaname._Ok****  
><strong>**Salieron del dormitorio Yuuki comenzo a mostrarle todo a su alrededor cuando por un momento ella se distrajo viendo a un chico de cabellos plateados y con uniforme de color negro parecido al de Yuuki…****  
><strong>**Yuuki._ocurre algo Sakura****  
><strong>**Sakura._quien es ese chico parado ahí mismo****  
><strong>**Yuuki._a es Kyriuu Zero es mi compañero de guardia****  
><strong>**Sakura._a ok, Yuuki regresare al dormitorio esque estoy un poco cansada ya que comienze bien en este colegio ya ire conociendo todo****  
><strong>**Yuuki._claro pero puedes regresar sola****  
><strong>**Sakura._ si ve con cuídado nada mas****  
><strong>**Yuuki._claro hasta mañana****  
><strong>**Asi ella se fue mientras en otro lado Zero estaba patrullando cerca del dormitorio nocturno todo iva normal cuando sintio una presencia extraña y por instinto saco su arma y apunto hacia un arból…****  
><strong>**Zero._sal de ahí quien quiera que sea****  
><strong>**Sakura._eres muy habil para descubrir quien esta cerca de ti****  
><strong>**Zero._tu debes ser la hermana de Kuran Kaname****  
><strong>**Sakura._eres listo hasta parte si claro me llamo Kuran Sakura un gusto conocerte Kyriuu Zero.****  
><strong>**Zero._eres igual de lista como el aquel olor que el emana es igual al tuyo son tan iguales****  
><strong>**Sakura._yo vine aquí porque senti un esencia que se me hacia familiar****  
><strong>**En un parpadeo que el dio ella ya no estaba y no se dio cuenta que lo agarraron por detrás desde su barbilla lo agarro y le susuro al oido lentamente…****  
><strong>**Sakura._tal y como lo esperaba nunca espere encontrarme con la persona que salvo a Yuuki de Ridou y tambien de aquel hombre que tomo la sangre de mi hermano inclusive fuiste culpado por la muerte de Hio Shizuka.****  
><strong>**El se volteo rapido y ella ya estaba delante de el y seguia apuntando hacia ella en direccion a su corazón…****  
><strong>**Zero._eres igual que Kuran****  
><strong>**Sakura._tambien recuerdo que tu hermano murio en tus brazos y amaba a Shizuka****  
><strong>**Zero._¡CALLATE TU NO SABES NADA DE MI!****  
><strong>**Haci el se habia alterado ella se viro tranquilamente y alzo su mano comenzo a moverla como signo de despedida…****  
><strong>**Sakura._bueno fue mucho gusto en conocerte Kyriuu Zero espero que seamos bueno amigos a partir de ahora…a y lo siento.****  
><strong>**Zero._claro lo mismo digo.****  
><strong>**Ella volteo un poco su cara con una sonrrisa sarcastica y se fue hacia el dormitorio dejando a Zero completamente aunque Zero al solo verla tenia un sensación extraña de conocerla pero aun no entendia bien las cosas…****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Bueno muchas gracias a todos por leer mis historias bueno me despido no se pierdan el siguiente****Capitulo 4°._" Mi nuevo comienzo, colmillos de noche"**


	4. Noche 4 Mi nuevo comienzo, colmillos

Noche 4._" Mi nuevo comienzo, colmillos de noche"

**Vampire Knight Black****  
><strong>**  
><strong>**Capitulo 4°._**"**Mi nuevo comienzo, colmillos de noche"**

**Cuando ella se despidio de Zero y se dirigio al dormitorio el fue guardando poco a poco su arma porque habia escuchado a alguien acercandose por donde estaba y era Yuuki ya que lo estaba buscando pero ella se dirigia rumbo al dormitorio nocturno para buscar a Sakura ya que el Director la estaba buscando para entregarle sus cosas…**

**Yuuki._ ¿que haces aquí tú solo Zero?**

**Zero._ nada y tu que haces por aquí pense que ya te habias ido a descansar**

**Yuuki._no esque se me olvido decirle a Sakura que me acompañe con el presidente para que le de sus cosas para que comienze mañana.**

**Zero._ahh… asi que a ella buscas**

**Yuuki._paso algo Zero**

**Zero.-no nada solamente que no puedo; ademas ella tiene la misma actitud que Kuran-sempai.**

**Yuuki._ ¡Te equivocas… ella no es asi desde que era pequeña ella es buena, amable como Kaname…ella ha sufrido mas que yo y Kaname!**

**Zero._¿ que es lo que tratas de decirme con esto Yuuki?**

**Yuuki.-olvida lo que agabo de decir si…lo unico que te puedo decir es que ella con esa actitud que la ves en realidad ella no es asi.**

**Zero._ hay algo de que debo saber Yuuki.**

**Yuuki._bueno lo unico que te puedo decir es solamente que…ella ha sufrido mas, pero ya no lo hara.**

**Zero._Yuuki… no te seguire preguntando nos vemos.**

**Yuuki._¡Espera!**

**Zero._que pasa ya me voy al dormitorio**

**Yuuki._nada que solamente me acompañar a buscarla a ella.**

**Haci ella lo arastro todo el camino para llevarlo, mientras en el dormitorio nocturno Sakura entro a ver a Kaname a su cuarto para comentarle sobre como ve la escuela…**

**Kaname._dime que te parece…**

**Sakura._es sorprendente es tan amplia y tan acojedora a la primera vista que le das.**

**Kaname._no me referia a eso si no al chico…**

**Sakura._ a Kyriuu Zero…es interesante ese chico mas de los que he conocido y hasta pude sentir tu presencia en el.**

**Kaname._ya lo creo que si lo sentiste.**

**Sakura._por supuesto que si bueno te dejo tengo que ir a reglar mis cosas de mi cuarto.**

**Haci ella salio del cuarto de Kaname se iva a ir el suyo cuando escucho que le llamaron por detrás…**

**Yuuki._Sakura necesite que me acompañes…el presindente te espera.**

**Sakura.-ya lo habia olvidado vamos acaso sola veniste.**

**Yuuki.-no Zero se quedo afuera esperandome no queria pasar.**

**Sakura.-vamos entonces**

**Al salir ella lo vio parado esperando al llegar al despacho del presidente al llegar solo quedo con ella y Zero,Yuuki se fueron sus dormitorios...**

** Cross._creo que Kaname-kun ya te abra dicho las reglas de aquí**

**Sakura._no se preocupe nunca tomare la sangre de algunos de los del dormitorio diurna ademas el ya me lo explico todo de pies a cabeza**

**Cross._esta bien toma aquí estan tus libros y tu uniforme mañana comienzas ya tus calse…**

**Hacie ella salio del despacho y se dirigio a su dormitorio para descansar a la mañana siguiente todos se prepararon para salir del dormitorio…**

**Kaname._ya todos estan listos.**

**Todos._si Kaname-sama.**

**Kaname.-Sakura esta preparada para tu primer dia de clases.**

**Sakura.-no te preocupes estare bien**

**Kaname._antes de que salcamos dile a Yuuki que mañana la acompáñaras a comprar cosas para su cumpleaños que se lo celebaremos aquí en el dormitorio nocturno en la noche que regresemos de tu presentacion ante la asociación de vampiros de dar la noticia que has regresado y al mismo tiempo dar el anuncion de Yuuki, que es la otra eledera de la sangre pura.**

**Sakura._no te preocupes se lo dire si la encuentro ahora que salgamos.**

**Al salir todos las estudiantes de la clase diurna estan emocionantes de que volverían a ver a los estudiante guapos y lindos de la clase nocturna nuevamente…pero mientras Yuuki especialmente con Zero estarían lidiando con ellos para controlarlos y calmarlos…al abrirse las puertas todas quedaron con la boca abierta y como siempre habia alguien que se le ocurria alborotar mas a las chicas…**

**Aidou.- ¡buenos dias mis fans me estrañaron mucho!**

**Todas._¡claro aidou-sempai!¡kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!**

**Haci como siempre las alborotaba mucho…haci Sakura aprovecho y se acerco a Yuuki para decirle lo que le habia dicho Kaname que iran acomprar mañana y claro tambien le dijo que Zero puede vemir sin incobeniencia…unos chicos se quedaron viendo a Sakura y claro se acercaron a verla y preguntarle su nombre…**

**Chicos._ Sempai dinos cual es tu nombre porfavor.**

**Sakura._me llamo Kuran Sakura un gusto en conocerlos.**

**Kaname._Sakura tenemos que irnos vamos**

**Sakura._si ya voy bueno si me diculpan con su permiso Yuuki, nos vemos luego o hasta mañana.**

**Haci ella se fue al salon de clases con los demas una ves terminada las clase todos se retiraron a sus dormitorios ya a la mañana siguiente se encontraron para ir a comprar las cosas que a yuuki le hacian falta para su fiesta de esa noche ademas debian apresurarse ya que el baile de los nobles seria al artedecer ya que terminaron de comprar las cosas ya se ivan a ir cuando de repente sintio un olor a sangre Sakura y salio corriendo a un callejón solitario dejando atrás a zero y a yuuki pero ello no se quedaron atrás tambien la fueron a buscar en le momento y de ahí ella en un momento de distracción no se percato de que un nivel E estaba detrás de ella cuando volteo a ver sin que nadien se diera cuenta alguien la jalo de la cintura y mato al nivel E y ese alguien era zero que la tenia sujetada por la cintura de repente yuuki llego a la ecena…**

**Yuuki._¿estas bien sakura?**

**Sakura._si estoy bien no te preocupes…disculpa zero ya puedes soltarme.**

**Zero.-por lo menos dame las gracias de que te salve.**

**Sakura._gracias ya contento vámonos me enferma estar aquí**

**Cuando comenzaron avanzar ellas dos notaron que zero se quedo atrás cuando ellas dos voltearon no estaba de repente yuuki sintio un respiro profundo cerca de su cuella de ella misma…**

**Yuuki._ze…ro…que haces**

**Zero.-perdoname…**

**El la iva a morder cuando en realidad no la mordio si no fue a Sakura quien mordio en la mano ella solo se quejo de dolor que sentia en su mano…**

**Yuuki.- ¡SAKURA!**

**Sakura.-que estupidez haces ¡ZERO!**

**Ella lo que hizo fue que agarrarlo con la otra mano de su cuello y lanzarlo ante la pared la razon por la cual se altero fue porque habia mucha sangre en aquel lugar y de ahí lo unico que hizo acercarse a el para darle una de las pastillas de sangre para que la tomara de ahí regresaron ala escuela yuuki estaba preocupada por lo que diria kaname al verla a ella con la mano lastimada lo de acto seguido de zero fue agarrar la corbata que tenia puesta y envolvió su mano con ello para que dejara de sangrar al entrar al dormitorio antes de dijo yuuki que dijiera que la culpable era ella de morderla al entrar al dormitorio subio para su cuarto cuando de topo con kaname para hablar con ella un instante de ahí terminaron de hablar y el noto la herida que tenia cuando se volteo para salir al momento de agarrar la perilla escucho un pequeño ruido de que una rajadura en la ventana…**

**Kaname.-quien fue el que te hizo esa herida en tu muñeca**

**Sakura._yuuki se descontrolo por el olor a sangre que estaba ahí cercas esque nos enfretamos a unos niveles E.**

**Al dale las explicaciones sufucietes se fue alistar, haci llegaron al evente de la fiesta en la cual presentarian a Sakura como su regreso y a yuuki como la eledera a la sangre pura…haci paso rato por lo que la fiesta termino y se fueron al dormitorio para celebrar el cumpleaños de yuuki mientras bailaban Sakura se percato de que zero no sentia bien y el se fue de la fiestas detrás de el se fue Sakura persiguiendolo yuuki tambien iba a ir solo porque aidou la detuvo para bailar al llegar al bosque vio todo a su alrededor y vio el chaleco de zero tirado y lo recogio y llego al punto en donde estaba apoyado en un arból sudando y con los ojos rojos…**

**Sakura._que te pasa estas bien**

**Zero._porque te preocupas por mi si te lastime esta misma tarde**

**Sakura._eso no me importa yo ya he pasado por lo mismo una y otraves**

**Zero.-mi sed de sangre aparecio por ahora.**

**El se acerco lentamente a ella pero por impulso la abrazo y la empujo hacia el y el acerco su boca a su cuella de ella. Lentamente comenzo a lamer su cuella con eso provoco que ella se pusiera nerviosa y comenzo a susurra…**

**Sakura._puedes…hacer…no me opondre**

**Zero._estas hablando enserio**

**Sakura._si aunque tendre que tener cuidado con Kaname**

**Zero._lo lamento, perdoname**

**Haci ella cerro lentamente sus ojos poco a poco y se quejo de un pequeño dolor el cual era que Zero ya habia penetrado su blanco cuello pero al hacerlo el puso mucha presion lo cual provoco que ella estuviera apunto de gritar pero se aguanto las ganas de hacerlo si no todos los de la clase se darian cuenta al instante, ya que alguno no se habian percatado del olor a sangre que habia a su alrededor, cuando ella agarro fuerte la camisa de Zero el respondio haciendo lo mismo aunque con el cabello de ella…**

**Sakura._ ¡¨Duele…Zero…ya basta!**

**El seguia cuando por impulso el se alejo de ella, un ella tenia sus ojos cerrados y los abri lentamente observando los ojos de el completamente rojos como la sangre ella podia notar que su sed de sangre ya estaba descontrolada; al momento de solo verlos ella no pudo contenerse y se desmayo en su pecho de el con algunas gotas de sangre en su camisa, el lo unico que hizo el fue agarrar un pedazo de su camisa y romperlo y ponerselo en el cuello de ella dandole un beso en donde la mordio, se levanto lentamente con ella en brazos, cuando iva a comenzar a caminar noto una sombra en el oscuro bosque…**

**Kaname._al parecer ya disfrutaste de otra presa que no es Yuuki.**

**Zero._ Kuran Kaname.**

**Ellos se quedaron viendo el rostro y solamente vio a Zero que tenia en brazos a Sakura con un pequeño pedazo de tela en su cuello lleno de sangre… **


	5. Noche 5Ojos rojos color sangre, recue

Noche 5._"Ojos rojos color sangre, recuerdos del pasado"

**Vampire Knight Black****  
><strong>

**Capitulo 5°._"Ojos rojos color sangre, recuerdos del pasado"**

**Al momento de que ellos se quedaron viendose el rostro de cada uno, de repente se escucho un susurro bajo…**

**Sakura._bajame zero porfavor**

**Zero.-estas segura no estas en condiciones de pararte**

**Sakura._no importa hablare con Kaname.**

**Zero.-Ok**

**Sakura._ Kaname solo escuchame la razón por la que lo hice fue por mi voluntad ademas recuerda que yo estube apunto de pasar por lo mismo hace tiempo lo recuerdas aquella noche que me trasnformo mi padre en vampiro.**

**Kaname._Sakura…entiendo; vamos al dormitorio**

**Ella seguia de espaldas a zero el quedo sorprendido por lo que le habia dicho ella a Kaname…**

**Sakura._perdoname zero**

**Zero._soy yo el que se deberia disculpar contigo**

**Sakura._no soy yo…no se porque lo digo pero solo perdoname.**

**De repente kaname se acerco lentamente a ella abrazandola lo mas fuerte que pudo ella intentaba safarce pero le fue imposible;ella lo empujaba cuando el se acerco a su oido murmurandole…**

**Kaname.-vamos, necesitas descansar**

**Sakura.-Kaname…me lastimas.**

**El puso su mano en la cabeza de ella provocando que ella cerrar sus ojos poco a poco cuando los iva cerrando viro aver y vio a zero que seguia parado ahí mismo, callo lentamente en su pecho de Kaname y la cargo entre sus brazos, hasta que llego Yuuki al lugar donde estaban todos los del dormitorio ya se habian retirado a descansar…**

**Yuuki._Kaname…Zero… tienes sangre en tu boca que paso**

**Zero.-Yuuki…yo…**

**Kaname._solamente que su sed de sangre ya escogio a su siguiente victima que no eres tu.**

**Ella vio a kaname que tenia en brasos a Sakura y ella tenia un pedazo de tela en su cuello,se quedo sorprendida por lo ocurrido y estubo viendo a los dos al mismo tiempo ya que ellos se veian con cara de pocos amigos…**

**Yuuki._ella esta bien**

**Kaname._si solo necesita descansar y mañana estara como nueva**

**Yuuki._que alivio**

**Kaname.-sera mejor irnos de aquí yuuki.**

**Yuuki.-Kaname acompañare a zero para ver que llegue bien al dormitorio**

**Kaname._como quieras yuuki**

**Zero.-yuuki…tu**

**Yuuki.-callate y vámonos**

**Asi se encaminaron al dormitorio para descansar al llegar yuuki y zero se quedaron viendo por un momento y se volteo…**

**Zero._yuuki perdón no es fue mi intención es solamente que no era yo mismo**

**Yuuki.-entiendo lo mismo pasaba cuando tomabas mi sangre no es asi**

**Zero._lo siento**

**Yuuki.-descansa lo necesitas más que nadien nos vemos mañana**

**Del otro lado en el dormitorio nocturno kaname recosto a Sakura en su cama de ella cuando abrio los ojos y vio a kaname poniendole un pequeña venda en cuello se medio levanto y lo vio a los ojos…**

**Kaname.-estas bien**

**Sakura._porque me trajiste de esa manera si podia caminar.**

**Kaname._no creo que te ubieras mantenido de pie ahí mismo**

**Sakura.-entiendo cual era tu objetivo sacarme de ese lugar por zero.**

**Kaname.-asi es alguien mas ha tomado de tu hermoso cuello y no se lo perdonare jamas.**

**Sakura.-kaname se que mas protegido a mi y a yuuki desde que eramos unas niñas pero ya estamos grandes**

**El solo fruncio el seño y el agarro su mano en donde la habia mordido supuestamente Yuuki(fue la mano derecha), haci fue como la venda callo deslizandose de su brazo…**

**Kaname.-quieres que vuelva hacer lo mismo o que**

**Sakura._pero kaname el que mordio fue yuuki no zero.**

**Kaname._cres que soy un tarado**

**Sakura.-kaname perdoname**

**Al soltar mi mano el me abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo pero esta vez con delicadesa mas que la anterior vez…**

**Kaname._no importa esta bien te entiendo pero la proxima ves te mas cuidado.**

**Sakura.-claro lo tendre**

**Kaname.-descansa ya que mañana iremos a otra fiesta en la mansion de aidou-dono**

**Sakura.-deacuerdo hasta mañana.**

**El salio del cuarto dejandola sola por completa ella agarro su cuella lentamanete con su mano y ella recordo aquellos ojos rojos color sangre misma ella se abrazo asi misma temblando y acerco su mano a la boca cubriendosela…a la mañana siguiente ya todos se prepararon para salir al salir todos y todas comenzaron a gritar como nunca cuando Sakura salio junto con Kaname ella noto que zero tenia agachada la cabeza no la miraba a la cara por lo ocurrido ayer por la noche se encaminaron al salon pasaron horas al terminar todos se alistaron para ir a la residencioa de la familia de Aidou al llegar todos comenzaron a saludar y claro en ese lugar habian cazadores, mientras a dentro unos bailaban Sakura salio al balcon a tomar algo de aire cuando yuuki se acerco a ella unos pasos…**

**Sakura._hola yuuki ocurre algo**

**Yuuki.-solo queria saber como estabas**

**Sakura.-ya estoy mejor no te preocupes esa misma cara pusiste aquella noche que salimos a jugar en la nieve y nos ataco un oso gigante y para defenderte yo fui la que sufrio todo logrando con eso perder una parte de mi memoria.**

**Yuuki.-aquella noche no la olvidare por mi culpa quede asi.**

**Sakura._te equivocas no fue asi nadien se tiene la culpa.**

**Yuuki.-claro te esperara dentro con kaname.**

**Entro a la fiesta otra vez cunado nuevamente escucho pasos por detrás de ella penso que seria otraves yuuki pero no fue asi era un chico alto de cabellos castillo como claro pero al mismo tiempo oscuro, con uno ojos iguales a los de ella, y su piel era blanca como la nieve, ese chico se llamaba Rudolf Kuritsu.**

**Rudolf.-que hace aquí una mujer tan hermosa aquí afuera.**

**Sakura._quien eres como te llamas.**

**Rudolf.-me llamo Rudolf Kuritsu un gusto en conocerla.**

**Sakura.-el gusto es mi me llamo Sakura Kuran hermana de Kuran Kaname.**

**Rudolf.-te has convertido en una hermosa mujer como lo supuse-murmuro en voz baja.**

**Sakura.-dijiste algo rudolf-san**

**Rudolf.-no nada solamente que es muy hermosa es todo.**

**Kaname.-sakura es hora de irnos**

**Sakura.-claro Kaname, fue un gusto conocerte rudolf-san**

**Rudolf.-el gusto fue mio soy igual que ustedes una sangre pura, y quiero avesarles que dentro de una semana ire a estudiar a la academia cross**

**Kaname._puess entonces lo estaremos esperando.**

**Una vez que se despidieron llegaron al dormitorio cada una se fue a su respectivo dormitorio, Sakura no podia dormiry salio a dar una vuelta llego a los establos aunque aun no era tan tarde que se diga pero ya estaba oscuro por completo se acerco a un de los caballos completamente negro y se llamaba "Black" lo acarcio cuando escucho pasos por detrar levente se viro y vio quien era…**

**Sakura.-zero…que haces aquí dime**

**Zero._yo deberia preguntarte lo mismo ya todos estan en sus dormitorios y tu deberias hacer lo mismo. Vamo te acompaño cerca del dormitorio**

**Haci llegaron a una fuente (la misma fuente que aprece en la primera y segunda temporada) ahí se detuvieron por un minuto ella ya se iva a ir cuando la jalo del brazo y quedaron cara a cara…**

**Sakura.-que ocurre.**

**Zero._necesito pedirte un favor**

**Sakura._cual de que hablas**

**Zero._ no te vuelvas hacercar a mi nunca mas**

**Ella se quedo sorprendida por lo que le habian dicho en ese momente aquel chico al cual le entrego su sangre sin remordimiento alguno ni nada por el estilo…**

**Sakura._no te entiendo zero porque…**

**Ella se quedo con la duda del porque o que era lo que incitaba zero a decir esas cosas incoherentes en ese mismo momento.**

**Zero._tal y como lo escuchaste no te me acerque jamas.**

**Ella solo tenia su cara la frente y solo se escuchaba como el sonido de los arboles se escuchaban y como el viento hacia que el cabello de ella se revolviera un poco en ese momento….**


	6. Capitulo 6Buscando pistas, un nuevo

**V****ampire Knight Black  
><strong>

**Capitulo 6°._"Buscando pistas, un nuevo estudiante"**

**Después de aver escuchado aquellas palabras que le dijo Zero, ella agacho la cabeza su cabello cubria sus ojos y su brazo de ella comenzo a temblar…**

**Zero.-nos vemos **

**Sakura._espera…no te entiendo…te das cuenta que te estas castiogando a ti mismo.**

**Zero._solo hazme caso a lo que te digo ya que no quiero que seas otra de mis victimas como lo fue hace tiempo yuuki.**

**Sakura._creo que ya entendi creo que tienes miedo; no es asi.**

**Zero._no es asi yo no tengo miedo de mi mismo ni de nadien aunque yo solamente odio a los vampiros de sangre pura porque ellos son lo culpables de la muerte de mis padres y de Ichiru.**

**Sakura._ ¡no todos son los mismo que dicen ser despreciables y malvados!...hay algunos que son bueno entonces eso significa que tambien me odias no es asi.**

**Zero._veras…yo…**

**Sakura._solo quiero que sepas una cosa…yo te di mi sangre porque fue mi voluntad no por capricho alguno y si fuera te la daria ahora…**

**Ella acerco su mano lentamente a su boca de el, agarro su mano lentamente y la acercaba a su boca ella alzo la mirada y vio aquellos ojos rojos llenos de sed de sangre…iva retroceder pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba cuando escucharon paso de alguien que se acercaba y el la solto en el momento…**

**Aidou.- Sakura-sama la estaba buscando**

**Sakura._que ocurre**

**Aidou.-creo que llegue en un mal momento…bueno Kaname-sama la busca al parecer Shiki busco pistas de ichijou y la necesitamos.**

**Sakura._deacuerdo vamos de inmediato.**

**Aidou.- Hi**

**Sakura._ nos vemos luego Zero en otra ocasión será, vamos Aidou**

**Zero.-nos vemos**

**Cuando se ivan ella iva adelante pero Aidou volteo su cabeza y vio a Zero que se iva pero de la manera que lo vei que se iva era como de celos o de odio, al llegar al dormitorio al entrar ella vio a todos reunidos en la sala solo estaban Kaname, Ruka, Shiki, Akatsuki, Seiren, Rima…ella se acerco a Kaname que estaba hablando con Shiki ella noto que el tenia una ropa en sus manos aunque tenia manchas de sangre…**

**Kaname._que bueno que llegaste necesito de tu ayuda**

**Sakura.-dime que es lo que necesitas**

**Kaname.-se que tu poder es con solo tocar alguna pertenencia de alguien que quieres encontrar o saber quien es… me gustaria que tocaras esta ropa la cual es de Ichijou.**

**Sakura._enserio es de el **

**Shiki.-si fui al pueblo a ver si podia encontrar mas pistas de donde se habia ido pero tome encuenta que el tenia algunas heridas en su cuerpo…haci que fuia un hotel y estube preguntando y me dieron información en uno con las mismas caracteristicas que buscaba.**

**Kaname.-la engargada le dijo a Shiki que era un chico igual a lo que le decia y reviso la habitación para ver que encontraba y encontro una ropa debajo de la cama en donde estubo ospedado y al parecer el mismo se guro sus heridas.**

**Sakura.-no te rpeocupes yo te voy ayudar dejame tocar la prenda para ve que encuentro**

**Ella se acerco a shiki y agarro con sus manos en menos de 15 minutos ella solto la prenda pero en ese momento por impulso le comenzo a doler la cabeza Kaname la sujeto fuerte contra su pecho escuchando sus murmuros…**

**Sakura.- ¡BASTA DETENTE…QUIENES SON ELLOS, UN ANCIANO CON UN HOMBRE DE OJOS ROJO Y AZUL, UN NIÑO…QUE ES ESO…!**

**Ella se desmayo en los brazos de Kaname y todos se quedaron paralizados por lo que menciono de aquel hombre de ojos rojo y azul no lo entendia pero ellos ya sabian como era el pasado pero tendrian que esperar a que ella recobrara la conciencia para que les dijiera lo que ella habia visto ademas de lo habia mencionado en aquella ocasión antes de que se desmayara, Kaname la cargo hasta su cuarto la recosto y se quedo a su lado hasta que despertara afuera solo estaban Shiki, Akatsuki y Aidou esperando a que les diga Kaname que mas habia vsito en aquel pedazo de recuerdo de Ichijou… el habia puesto su mano en su cabeza para ver si no tenia fiebre o algo, cuando la puso ella desperto y lo primero que vio fue el cuella de Kaname, ella se medio alzo para verlo pero en un impulso por aquel recuerdo que tuvo en su mente ella su le encimo a el y ella comenzo a lamer su cuella y le susurro al oido…**

**Sakura._ quiero sangre tuya porfavor la necesito.**

**El la apego mas a su cuello de el provocando que ella lo mordiera lo presiono de la camisa lo mas fuerte que puedo de el solo pudo escuchar era la voz de el cuando le decia en voz baja su nombre…**

**Kaname._ Sakura…que fue lo que viste…**

**Ella se separo rapido de el y se levantaron los dos poco a poco y ella se apoyo en su pecho de el lo agarro desde de los hombros con una fuerza que nunca se imagino ella misma sacaria por tener miedo a un recuerdo que vio de ichijiou; el sintio humedecerse su camisa un poco y el puso su mano bajo la barbilla de ella y la alzo un poco hacia el y vio que ella estaba llorando…**

**Sakura._perdoname Kaname…yo no se que paso….**

**Kaname.-dime algo mas viste no es asi…**

**Sakura._hi…vi sangre mucha sangre derramada, a un anciano con un niño y con otros igual como si fuera el consejo de ancianos…hay algo mas que llamo mi atención… un hombre de ojos rojos y azules uno en cada ojo…era raro con solo verlo me dio miedo Kaname…pero tambien habia un edificio derrumbarse en mil pedazos pero no recuerdo al igual que muchos cadáveres llenos de sangre…eso es todo…**

**Kaname._oye Sakura…responde…que tienes…**

**Sakura._estoy cansada…lo siento…**

**Ella callo en su pecho de el y noto que habia sudado mucho la alzo y la volvio a recostar en su cama y paso un paño por su cara…y seco su boca que tenia gotas de sangre de la cual habia tomado de Kaname, el la dejo durmiendo al salir vio a Aidou, Akatsuki y a Shiki que estaban esperando a que el saliera de la habitación…**

**Aidou.- Kaname-sama ocurre algo porque veo que tiene algunas manchas de sangre en el cuello de su camisa.**

**Kaname.-su impulso de sangre de ella salio y tomo la mio, cada vez que ella recupera el recuerdo de alguien ella se debilita y toma sangre de cualquiera que vea enfrente desde que era pequeña asi era pero a veces ella solo lo hace por su sed de sangre.**

**Akatsuki._pero que fue lo que le dijo**

**Kaname.-cosas que coinciden con el accidente de hace un año cuando Rido murio y al mismo tiempo cuando murio el abuelo de Ichijuo y el desaparecio al mismo tiempo cuando le encomendaron lo del consejo de cuidar de Rido.**

**Shiki.-pero algo más recordo ella no es asi.**

**Kaname.- si pero no creo que sea de importancia pero la vi como nunca la habia visto desde la ultima vez que tubo miedo.**

**Aidou.-desde la última vez.**

**Kaname._pero de todas maneras dejenla descansar lo necesita mañana seguira asi lo mas seguro haci que no la levanten.**

**Tres._como diga Kaname-sama.**

**Hacie ellos se fueron a sus habitaciones a la mañana siguiente todos ya ivan para ir a clases cuando escucharon una voz peculiar al bajar de las escaleras…**

**Sakura._esperenme yo tambien voy.**

**Kaname.- estas segura aun no te veo bien.**

**Sakura._ voy a estar bien no te preocupes.**

**El se acerco a ella y toco su mejilla y paso su mano hacia su frente y sonrio de lado…**

**Kaname._deacuerdo pero si te sientes mal… te vienes al dormitorio**

**Sakura._mmm…Ok**

**Salieron del dormitorio para dirijirse al saló de clases al salir como siempre las chicas se pusieron como locas al ver a todos los de la clase nocturna como siempre a Aidou, cuando se ivan Sakura vio a Zero pero con ojos borrosos como si se estubiera durmiendo y la agarraron del hombro por detrás…**

**Kaname._vamos ya es hora de seguir adelante**

**Sakura.-mmm… vamos a clases**

**De repente se acerco Yuuki a hablar con Kaname un momento…**

**Yuuki._kaname-sempai ayer por la noche senti tu olor a sangre acaso paso algo.**

**Kaname._nada de que preocuparse es solo algo que dejo satisfecha a alguien **

**Sakura._fue mi culpa lo lamento.**

**Yuuki._no pongas esa cara solo preguntaba nadamas, claro Sakura me podrias a compañar al rato a la oficina del director me dijo que queria pedirte un favor.**

**Sakura.-claro ak terminar las clases te vere afuera de mo salon que te parece.**

**Yuuki._ claro nos vemos luego, hasta luego Kaname-sempai.**

**Haci se fueron cuando paso por el lado se Zero el pudo sentir algo raro que no habia podido sentir hace tiempo como un muy mal presentimiento de que a ella le iva ocurrir algo malo le iva ocurri esa noche…al entrar al salón todos se acomodaron Sakura se senton y dio un gran suspiro…**

**Kaname._ ¿estas bien?**

**Sakura._si claro, Kaname crees que enontremos a Ichijou-san**

**Kaname._ya veras que si lo haremos**

**Sakura._por cierto Yagari-sensei ya se retraso**

**De repente la puerta se abrio lentamente todos se acomodaron en sus lugares, lo vieron entrar a compañado de un alumno nuevo el cual se le hizo conocido a Sakura, y era el era Rudolf aquel chico que conocio en el baile de bienvenida…se presento ante todos, se acerco para sentarse junto con Sakura ella nada mas se le quedo viendo y lo saludo como si nada al terminar las clases ella se quedo afuera del salon viendo si venia Yuuki a buscarla, de repente alguien se acerco con ella…**

**Rudolf._es bueno volver a ver aquel rostro hermoso que vi aquella noche en el baile**

**Sakura._gracias nunca me espere verte pronto aquí **

**Rudolf.-decidi venir lo mas pronto posible y aquí estoy.**

**Asi ella se quedo sonriendo hacie el cuando Yuuki acompañada de Zero el se le quedo veindo a Rudolf de pocos amigos aunque tambien como si lo conociera pero lo mismo el aunque la cara de el era de odio y de igual de pocos amigos, llegaron para irse a la oficina del director…**

**Yuuki._lamento el retraso esque tuve un incovenienrte**

**Sakura.- no importa vamos**

**Rudolf.-depues me enseñarias la escuela completa**

**Sakura._claro que si…por…que…no **

**Ella comenzo a susurrar en ese momento estaba apunto de desmayarse si no fuera por zero que la agarro de la espalda y la detuvo para no caerse al suelo…**

**Zero.- estas bien **

**Sakura.- si no te preocupes solo fue un pequeño mareo.**

**Yuuki.-si no te sientes bien deberias irte al dormitorio **

**Sakura._voy a estar bien no pasa nada vamos, una vez que termine te acompañare a ver la academia deacuerdo.**

**Rudolf._ no porque estas mal y lo veo en tu cara**

**Zero._yo te llevare a ver la academia estas bien con eso**

**Sakura._zero estas seguro**

**Zero._ve anda con el director y de ahí te vas al dormitorio a descansar**

**Yuuki._vamos rapido y ya **

**Se fueron a al despacho del director pero solo la llamo para que la ayudara con el baile de primavera cuando ya iva de regreso al dormitorio se fue un momento a las caballerisas para ver a su caballo BLACK pero solo llego y callo en el pasoto del que le dan a comer a los caballos…asi pasaron como unas dos horas desde que ella se quedo dormida en aquel lugar de eso una pequeña sombra se asomo y la comenzo hablar en el momento y ella comenzo a despertarse…**

**Sakura._ zero…que haces aquí**

**Zero._deberia preguntarme lo mismo pense que ya estarias en tu dormitorio a esta hora **

**Sakura.- que hora es **

**Zero.- son como las 9:30 pm **

**Sakura._ me quede dormida aquí en las caballerizas bueno te dejo…**

**Zero.- es por mi culpa que estas asi **

**Sakura._ no es asi solamente estoy un poco debil es todo ya me voy nos vemos mañana.**

**Zero.- perdoname enserio.**

**Cuando ella se iva el la jalo del brazo hacia su pecho de el la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo…**

**Sakura._ Zero…duele…sueltame**

**Zero._solo un poco…quiero un poco de…sangre.**

**Ella abrio mas sus ojos O.O se sorprendio bastante por lo que decia y el comenzo a lamerle su cuello poco a poco en ese momento ella quedo sonrrojada y cerro sus ojos lentamente y abrazo a Zero como pudo para empujarlo mas a su cuello…**

**Sakura._ adelante solo trata de no mancharte mucho solamente eso te pido**

**Zero.- enserio perdoname…Sakura**

**El abrio su boca y clavo sus colmillos blancos ella agarro mas fuerte su camisa de Zero los dos calleron de rodillas ella tenia agachada la cabeza su cabello cubria gran parte de su cara ella se quejaba de dolor pero ella nunca le pidio a el que la soltara simplemente que siguiera tomado su sangre…ya afuera a lo lejos de las caballerizas alado de un árbol los estaban observando y ese era Rudolf…**

**Rudolf._que bueno te has vuelto desde la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos hace mas de 11 años atrás mi querida Sakura-hime.**

**El solo paso su lengua por sus labios como saboreando la sangre de Sakura, pero los ojos con los que veia a Zero no eran de un simple odio si no tambien de rencor hacia el como si le hechara la culpa de algo…**

**Aun hay mas misterios por descubrir algo raro ocurrrira el la noche del baile de prmavera que nadien esperar que pasara aunque sera algo raro no se pierdan el siguiente **


	7. Noche 7 Baile bajo la luna roja

**V****ampire Knight Black**

**Noche 7°._ "Baile bajo la luna roja"**

**Después de el terminara de beber su sangre, el saco un pequeño pañuelo que hizo que le limpiara lo que tenia en su Garganta y se lo cologo en el cuello para cubrir su herida para que nadien lo notara…al salir todo segui normal como si nunca ubiera pasado nada cuando de repente zero se detuvo al igual que sostuvo su brazo de Sakura para deter su paso…**

**Sakura._ que ocurre?  
>zero._ quein esta ahí detrás del arbol?<strong>

**Rudolf._ tal y como se esperaba del cazador numero uno entre otro kyriuu zero-kun **

**Sakura._ que estas haciendo aqui?... pense que estarias ya en el dormitorio instalandote**

**Rudolf._ mis mas sinceras disculpas pero no puedo permitir que una sangre tan pura como la de usted se desperdicie en alguien como el que esta apunto de caer al nivel mas bajo de desseperacion por hambre y sed de sangre como un nivel E**

**Sakura._ eso no te debe imporar yo lo hago por mi propia voluntad no es de tu incumbencia **

**Zero._ pero dinos que estabas haciendo acaso nos estabas vigilando paso a lo que haciamos**

**Ruldof._ creo que para que nunca se despercie una sangre como la de ella que es tal valiosa para los sangre pura es mejor acabar con los intrusos que se aprovechan de la sangre mas deliciosa…**

**Zero._ mmm… tienes agallas para hablar chupasangre demonio**

**Sakura._¡ basta los dos aquí no van a peliar para provocar una guerra en esta escuela que tiene un gran tratado de paz con nosotros para lo que nosotros podamos comvivir en paz con los humanos!  
>rudolf._a mi no me importa eso yo acabare con el ademas kaname-sama estara deacuerdo con ello<strong>

**Zero._ apartate Sakura.**

**Sakura._ estas loco… no te dejare peliar vete de aquí yo me encargare del resto porfavor **

**Zero._ te dije que te hicieras a un lado.**

**Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta el ya se habia acercado a zero para atacarlo de sorpresa pero en ese momento zero empujo´para atrás a Sakura impidiendo a que ella tambien saliera herida, ella callo en el suelo sentada observando como se peliaban pero a ella se le vino a la mente de sacar su bara y comvertirla en su latigo ella se coloco en medio de los dos a rudolf lo sostuvo el latigo de ella mientras a zero lo sostuvo la mano de ella que estaba en su pecho; impidiendo mas movimiento depárte de los dos…**

**Sakura._ les habia pedido que se detuvieran ahora!**

**Cuando ellos estaban inquietos por ella se escucharon pasos a lo lejos los cuales eran de aidou y akatsuki los cuales por ordenes de kaname la fueron a buscar al igual que a rudolf ya que habia desaparecido de su cuarto en el momento…**

**Aidou._ que fue lo que ocurrio?**

**Sakura._nada de importancia llevense a rudolf en un minuto los alcanso al dormitorio **

**Akatsuki._ como ordene Sakura-sama… vamos rudolf**

**Rudolf._ no hay de otra… de esta te salvaste cazador nivle E**

**Ellos se fueron alejando un poco mientras Sakura se quedo atrás con zero, solo ella obsevaba a zero como tenia la cabeza abajo solo sus cabellos platiados cubrian sus ojos ella intento hablar pero no podia pronunciar ninguna palabra haste que el que primero rompio aquel silencia en donde estan era zero….**

**Zero.- te dije que no te metieras**

**Sakura.- no podia permitir que ustedes hagan algo como esto en la academia**

**Zero._ la proxima vez no te entrometas**

**Sakura._ ze…ro… acaso tu… en realidad querias matarlo?**

**Zero._ no tengo porque darte una explicación que descanses nos vemos mañana.**

**Solo observo como se ivan en aquella direccion rumbo a su dormitoria mientras ella se daba la media vuelta para ir al suyo al llegar fue recibida por akatsuki que estaba esperandola a que regresara la acompaño asi el cuarto de rudolf donde esta aidou parado a su lada de el en donde estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama…**

**Sakura._ solo hay algo que quiero que me contestes…**

**Rudolf._ digame la escucho**

**Sakura.- tu de verdad querias matar a zero… o solo lo hiciste con amenaza **

**Rudolf._ eso es una pregunta muy difícil aunque la respondere de una manera muy facil mi repuesta es qui si queria matarlor ya que a usted le estaba haciendo daño**

**Sakura.-¡ como te lo dije antes eso no es de tu incumbencia ademas yo lo decidi hasta kaname esta enterado de esto el sabe que lo hago por mi propia voluntad! **

**Ella solo salio del cuarto enojada seguida de aidou y akatsuki que lo dejaron solo en su cuarto el se levanto de la cama y se acerco a la ventana y paso su lengua por sus labios… haci pasaron dias ya habia ocurrido aquel accidente entre ellos un dia en la oficina del director yuuki, yori y Sakura estaban hablando con el director sobre lo del baile de primavera…**

**Croos._ me alegra mucho que todo valla bien como lo planeamos**

**Yuuki.- es verdad todo esta quedando hermoso más que por la ayuda de la clase nocturna**

**Yori.- haci es…sera mejor que regresemos **

**Croos._ Sakura te podrias quedar un minuto **

**Sakura._ claro que si después las alcanso a ustedes.**

**Salieron de la habitación en ese momento hasta que ella y el director se quedaron solo en el lugar…**

**Croos.- no he tenido tiempo pero dime una cosa como ha paso este teimpo con la llegada de el a la academia**

**Sakura.- pues hasta hora bien nada de lo inusual por ahora y si tembien se refiere a zero ya veremos que pasa ya que hasta ahora no he cruzado palabras con el no muchas.**

**Croos._ ya veo es todo lo que queria saber nos vemos **

**Sakura._ claro con su permiso me retiro **

**Croos._ nos vemos luego **

**Cuando ella salio de la oficina se dirijio al salon en donde se realizan todos los bailes al llegar se acerco a yuuki y yori para poder ayudarlas con los ultimos preparativos anque a yuuki se le notava algo distraida por el momento…**

**Sakura._ ocurre algo malo yuuki te noto distraida**

**Yuuki.- no nada esque me puse a pensar en algo que no se como podre hacer**

**Yori.- creo que ya se porque te pones asi es por el dia de san valentin que se aproxima la semana que entra **

**Sakura._ a entonces es eso que ocurre **

**Yuuki.- se podria decir que si pero no se como lo voy hacer porque le quiero regalar unos chocolates caseros hechos por mi pero no se como hacerlos**

**Sakura.- yo te puedo ayudar hacer si quieres yo se hacerlos **

**Yuuki._ enserio me seria de bueno ayuda para poder regalarle unos a kaname y al director **

**Sakura._ claro mañana sera que pasado mañana valla a la ciudad para comprar todo lo que vamos a necesitar**

**Yuuki.- claro pero no podre ir necesito hacer mis deberes**

**Sakura._ no te preocupes le puedo pedir a otra persona que me acompañe**

**Yuuki.- muchas gracias Sakura-oneecha**

**Al terminar de hacer los ultimos preparativos para mañana toda la noche estuvo tranquila ya al atardecer por la todos se estaban preparando yuuki ya estaba abajo esperando a kaname que bajara ella llevaba el mismo vestido que le habia regala kaname cuando el llego le deposito un tierno beso en los labios…mientras arriba en su cuarto Sakura se estaba terminando de preparar para ir al baile cuando termino se vio al espejo tenia un vestido estraple a un lado por el contado de su cadera tenia un lazo de color blanco el vestido era de color aguamarina y unos zapatos de color del vestido tenia medio cabello recogido al terminar bajo con toda la calma y se encontro con kaname y yuuki que aun la esperaban para irse una ves que se fueron al llegar al baile todo iva normal hasta que en un momento ella salio un rato a afuera para tomar algo de aire pero noto una sombra que estaba ahí escondida asi ella sin que nadien se diera cuenta se fue tras ella al llegar a lo que era en medio del bosque ya se habia percatado de que no estaba sola alguien la siguió…**

**Sakura.- al parecer tu trabajo como perfecto lo cumples a pie de la letra **

**Zero.- ¿que es lo que estas haciendo aquí?**

**Sakura.- segui a una sombra extraña pero cuando llegue a este punto desaparecio pero no se donde se fue**

**Zero.- haci que tu tambien te diste cuenta te estaba siguiendo a ti pero tambien a esa sombre pero no se donde escabullo**

**Sakura.- es verdad…**

**Ella no pudo continuar hablando cuando un extraño ruido en lo que era cerca de ellos los alerto en el momento ella saco su latigo y se puso en guardia para impedir que la atacaran al igual que zero saco su arma pero se quedaron sorprendidos por quien era aquella persona que aparecia en el lugar…**

**Ichijou.- me alegra tanto poder verte de nuevo kyriuu-kun y al parecer conocer a la nueva sangre pura de la escuela aunque no sera por mucho tiempo**

**Sakura.- tu eres ichijou takuma el amigo desaparecido de kaname**

**Zero.- ¿ que es lo que estas haciendo aquí porque has venido?**

**Ichijou._vengo por ordenes de mi amo a buscarla a ella pero por ahora no sera en otro momento mi amo es que se la llevara de su lado el esta mas cerca de lo que esta de ti asi que nos veremos diganle a shiki que estoy bien al igual que a todos.**

**De repente desaparcio ante sus ojos pero se preguntaba quie era aquel amo que decia el que queria a Sakura para el pero ella no pudo voltearse porque se quedo apresada por los brazos de zero por la espalda mientras comenzo a lamer su cuello de ella en el momento ella cerro los ojos y los apreto para contener el dolor de que ya le habia incrustado sus colmillo en su cuello cuando la solto en el momento ella se viro pero callo en el pecho de zero inconsciente en el momento y la cargo cuando de repente alguien se acerco a donde estaban y era nada menos que kaname que estaba con yuuki…**

**Kaname._ me da tanta lastima por ti ya que solo de ella te alimentas kyriuu.**

**Yuuki.- kaname-oniisama creo que no es el momento para esas cosas debes llevarnos a Sakura a descansar**

**Kaname.-tienes razón damela zero yo me encargare de ella pero dime que paso**

**Zero._nos encontramos a ichijou takuma-sempai pero nos dijo cosas extrañas dijo que se llavaria Sakura que su amo se lo ordeno pero que no era el momento por ahora y que después vendria por ella pero no sera el quien venga por ella sino su amo pero dijo tambien que esta mas cerca de nosotros y de ella especialmente **

**Kaname.- debemos protegerla mejor tengo un mal presentimiento vamos yuuki.**

**Haci se encaminaron la dormitorio de la luna para dejarla descansar pero con guardia ya ella ella estaria en un gran peligro de ahora en adelante pero lo que mas sorprende esque kaname ya tiene sus sospechas de lo que ocurrira mas adelante auque no le dira a nadien en absoluto por ahora… **


	8. Noche 8 ataque a media noche

**Noche. 8._ "ataque a media noche"**

**Después de aver llavado a Sakura a su cuarto en la puerta solamente era escoltada por aidou y shiki que por ordenes de kaname, cuando ella dormia comenzo a tener otros extraños sueños los cuales le perturbaban el sueño en el sueño se reflejaba una pequeña mansión abandonada todo casi hecha pedasos en el interior habia una sala muy grande en la cual habia un trono en medio y alado una tumba y un hombre parado junto, se acerco por instinto a ver que habia adentro ya que estaba abierta vio un hombre de cabello negro largo que abrio sus ojos los cuales eran de color rojo y azul el otro fue cuando ella desperto por intinto agarrandose la cabeze en el momento hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse y se cerro al mismo tiempo que esa persona se acercaba a ella pero en el momento ella se levanto con rapidez y sujeto a la persona con una sola mano de su cuello con fuerza pero tenia unos ojos los cuales ni el mismo reconocia eran de dolor, terro, angusti y sufrimiento…**

**Kaname.- ¿ estas bien Sakura? Todo ya paso**

**Sakura._ k-ka…kana…me…**

**Ella lo solto en el momento pero ella callo al suelo al mismo tiempo que no se pudo sostener por el impulso de caer tenia la cabeza abajo no podia mirarlo a los ojos lo unico que hizo el fue que la cargara como una princesa hasta su cama y la sento en la orilla de la cama ella aun tenia la cabeza abajo no era capaz de verlo por lo que le habia hecho pero el acarro su barbilla de ella elevando su cara un poco pero veia lagrimas correrse por sus ojos y mejillaz era la primera ves que la veia de esa forma y con esa expresión de dolor en su rotros pero especialmente de terror…**

**Kaname._ Sakura… **

**Sakura.- porfavor ayudame a no volver a soñar con eso de nuevo porfavor…**

**Kaname._ dime que fue lo que soñaste para ayudarte si no no puedo hacer nada**

**Sakura._ no puedo… de tan solo recordarlo tengo mucho miedo ayudame…kaname**

**Kaname.- vas a estar bien te lo prometo**

**Sakura._ kaname…tengo…sed… puedo **

**Kaname._adelante…haslo**

**Ella se quedo obsebando la carganta de kaname tenia mucha hambre que en momento se le avalanzo a kaname e incrusto sus colmillo en el momento solo kaname fruncio el seño de dolor aunque era la una manera de poder ayudarla en el momento al terminar ella callo inconsciente en su pecho de kaname el la cargo nuevamente y la recosto en la cama y salio del cuarto solo les hizo la señal de si a ellos dos y se quedaron ahí nuevamente, ya habia pasado como unos 20 minutos desde que kaname ya habia salido del cuarto, ella se levanto como pudo y se paro de la cama para salir del cuarto ya que podia hablar con el de lo de su sueño pero cuando iva a salir una pequeña rafaca de viento entro por la ventana que estaba abierta ella viro de golpe y era nada mas que ichijuo takuma que estaba enfrente de ella, iva a retroceder pero ubo algo que se lo impidio lo cual fue su valor de si misma para no salir de alli y buscar una repuesta…**

**Sakura._ dime porque haces todo esto no lo entiendo **

**Ichijou._ el porque es simple… solo lo hago para cumplir ordenes de mi amo**

**Sakura._ ¿quien es tu amo dime?**

**Ichijou._ no lo puedo decir solo te digo que esta mas cerca de ti de lo que tu piensas y que utilizara aquellas personas que son valiosas para ti para atraerte a el cuando llegue el momento **

**Sakura._ no lo entiendo todos estamos preocupados por ti dinos que pasa porfavor ichijou puedes confiar en nosotros especialmente shiki esta preocupado por ti **

**Ichijou._shiki… dile que estoy bien y pontro nos volveremos a encontrar **

**Sakura.- puedes decirselo tu mismo ya no tienes porque uir ¡NO LO ENTIENDES TODOS ESTAMOS PREOCUPADOS POR TI!**

**Al gritar eso afuera del cuarto estaba aidou y shiki que lo escucharon…**

**Shiki.- esa esencia la conosco **

**Aidou.- no puede ser es…**

**Shiki.-ichijou-san **

**Mientras adentro del cuarto el se caerco lentamente, ella no se movio de donde estaba al acercarse el coloco una mano en sus ojos y solo se escucho como un susurro pero ella no lo distinguio y callo inconsciente en el suelo se iva acercar a ella cuando aidou y shiki entraron al cuarto al poco momento…**

**Aidou.- ¿Qué ocurre contigo ichijuo porque haces esto?**

**Shiki.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Sakura-sama?**

**Ichijou.- yo no soy nadien que se los podra decir pero lo unico que les dire es que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver de nuevo pero en otras circunstancias.**

**El asi desaparecio ante sus ojos, ellos se acercaron a Sakura aidou la cargo para recostarla en la cama con sumamente cuidado…**

**Aidou._ yo me quedare con ella ve con kaname-sama y dile lo ocurrido**

**Shiki.- deacuerdo ya volvere **

**Al salir del cuarto el la observaba dormir tranquila como cualquier persona, ella comenzo abrir sus ojos lentamente…**

**Sakura._ a-aidou… ¿Qué paso dime estaba aquí ichijou?**

**Aidou.-tranquilicese descanse **

**Sakura._ necesito decirle a kaname ahora**

**Aidou.- shiki fue avisarle a kaname-sama descanse porfavor**

**Sakura.-gracias pero aun no entiendo…ichijou- san es muy confuso**

**Aidou._ yo prometo protegerla con mi vida Sakura-sama pues…esque usted…yo…**

**El le iva a decir algo importante cuando de repente la puerta se abrio y entro kaname acercandose a ella y aidou se alejo de ella unos centímetros…**

**Kaname._ ¿estas bien?**

**Sakura.- si solo me puso a dormir nada más…aunque fue raro porque alparecer no me queria hacer daño pero no estoy segura**

**Kaname.- apartir de ahora en adelante tendras unos guardespaldas que te tendran que vigilar de cerca o de lejos…**

**Sakura.- no no es necesario yo me puedo cuidar sola no necesito a nadien **

**Kaname.- lo lamento aunque te opongas lo tendre que hacer…aidou, akatsuki ustedes protegeran a Sakura auque ella no quiera**

**Sakura.- no es necesario no tendre una escolta que me vigili dia y noche eso me desagrada**

**Kaname.- no tendras obsión tendras una escolta que seran ellos que te vigilaran de lejos en la academia y cuando salgas a la ciudad te acompañaran fin de la discusión…hasta mañana**

**Ella quedo en silencio mientras los demas salion junto con kaname de la habitación a la mañana siguiente afueras de las puertas de los dormitorios todas las chicas como siempre alborotadas cuando se abrieron las puertas como siempre aidou estaba saludando a todas pero yuuki noto algo rara a Sakura que no se explicaba lo que le ocurria era extraño verla de esa manera…**

**Yuuki._ Sakura estas bien algo malo te ocurre**

**Sakura._ estoy bien no es nada**

**Yuuki.- te importaria si te veo al rato en la fuente una vez que termines con las clases**

**Sakura._ claro nos vemos luego…hasta luego zero.**

**Zero._mmmm…deberias descansar **

**Sakura._ no estoy bien adios.**

**El la iva agarrar su frente para ver si tenia algo de fiebre pero en ese momento a ella se le vino un recuerdo a la mente en donde una persona una figura de una mujer le agarraba su frente en eso ella retrocedio y se sorprendio…**

**Sakura._ nos vemos lo siento **

**Salio corriendo junto a kaname que vio a yuuki de reojo como una señal de algo cuando zero se separo de yuuki para ir a patrullar vio como la puerta del edificio se fue cerrando poco a poco ella solo penso una cosa "ya casi es la hora de su despertar kaname-oniisama"; paso rato y las clases habian terminado en la fuenta estaba yuuki hablando con Sakura calmadamente hasta que yuuki se quedo sorprendida por lo que le habia contado sobre ichijou…**

**Yuuki.- es imposible **

**Sakura._ yuuki…yo**

**Yuuki.- el ichijou que yo conosco es amable y bueno pero como es posible que esl sea asi de esa manera **

**Sakura.- lo se yuuki es solamente que tengo el presentimiento de que al parecer estaba controlando y mientras kaname me puso escolta para poder vigilarme en la escuela **

**Yuuki.- casi lo mismo a mi aunque me cuido sola pero aun asi el quiere protegerme de todo**

**Sakura.- lo entiendo dime para que querias hablar conmigo **

**Yuuki._ para darte algo toma…**

**Sakura.- esta hermoso…**

**Al momento de agarrarlo vio que era hermosa estrella de color rojo muy profundo como la sangre aunque al solo verlo ella tuvo una reaccion de que alguien la tenia en la mano el mismo collar pero de repente ella reacciono con un poco de dolor de cabeza…**

**Yuuki.- ¿estas bien?**

**Sakura.- si no es nada dime como lo obtuviste **

**Yuuki.- kaname me lo dio para que yo guarde ya que en realidad mama se lo dio a kaname para guardar y te lo diera a ti el momento en que ya tuvieras suficiente edad para tenerlo y esa hora ha llegado mama lo consevo bien hasta que se lo dio a kaname y luego el me lo dio a mi para darte lo a ti **

**Sakura.- muchas gracias yuuki.**

**Yuuki.- bueno yo te dejo tengo regresar al dormitorio a necesito estudiar un poco antes de dormir ya que he terminado mi ronda de vigilancia ademas a zero le toca el resto bueno nos vemos luego**

**Se fue corriendo hacia el dormitorio mientras ella se quedo un momento hasta que se puso a caminar y se dirigio hasta llegar cerca de dormitorio y vio a zero que estaba obsebando la luna calmadamente se acerco a el para hablar con el un momento…**

**Sakura.- deberias estar patrullando y no aquí**

**Zero.-yo digo que ya deberias estar en tu dormitorio**

**Sakura.- ahí me iva estaba hablando con yuuki un momento **

**Zero._ ya veo **

**Sakura._ perdoname por lo que te hice esta tarde cuando salia para ir a mis clases**

**Zero._ creo que fue un reaccion logica para ti pero dime una cosa es verdad que te ataco ichijou-sempai en tu cuarto**

**Sakura._ como lo supiste**

**Zero.- consegui información de aidou-sempai y me lo conto **

**Sakura._ tal parece que te preocupas por mi **

**Zero.- solo fue curiosidad**

**Sakura.- la curiosidad mato al gato no es asi **

**Zero.- mmmm**

**Sakura.- queria pedirte un favor si me acompañarias a ir a comprar unas cosas mañana aprovechan que mañana es dia libre **

**Zero.- estabien nos vemos como a 1:00 en la puerta para ir a comprar y claro lleva algo para cubrirte **

**Sakura._ claro, se que odias muy enserio a los vampiros bueno nos vemos mañana**

**Ella salio corriendo del lugar dejando a solo por completo a zero auque pudo notar algo raro en la carganta de ella una estrella de color rojo profundo como la sangre, fue cuando se le vino a la cabeza un recuerdo de niños…**

_Flash Black_

_Zero._ para que dijiste que querias verme_

_Niña._mira este es un regalo de mi mama y queria mostrartelo a ti primero y luego a ichiru si es que se puede_

_Zero._ esta hermoso y claro pero ahora mis padres lo llevaron al doctor pero luego pudes venir_

_Niña._ sabes porque te lo queria mostrar a ti primero_

_El solo agito la cabeza en forma negativa y la vio a los ojos…_

_Niña._porque tu eres la persona mas especial para mi en todo el mundo_

_Se acerco a el y le dio un tierno beso en los labios y se quedo sonrrojado…_

_Zero.- no deberias hacer eso tu hermano se va a…_

_Niña.- mi hermano siempre me dice que no juego contigo o con ichiru pero nunca me ha dado una razon bueno nos vemos adios zero-kun_

_El observo como aquella niña se iva y desaparecia a lo lejos el solo se toco los labios y sonrio como lo hacia con ichiru…_

_Fin del Flash Black_

**Zero._ "acaso sera ella aquella niña que es mi prima"**

**El se quedo ahí parado viendo como desaparecia Sakura y tenia esa presion en su pecho no por tener sed de sangre si no porque aquella vampiresca sangrepura Sakura estaba ocupando en su corazo algo mas que una supuestas amistad….**

**Notas de la autora **

**Bueno que les parecio dejen comentarios y criticas nos vemos en la siguiente noche que se llamara…**

**Noche 9°.-"Doble filo X Dia blanco"**


	9. Noche 9Doble filo X Dia blanco

**Noche 9°.-"Doble filo X Dia blanco"**

**Cuando ella llego al dormitorio de la luna al entrar se topo con aidou de camino a su cuarto…**

**Aidou.-kaname-sama la espero en su cuarto**

**Sakura.- deacuerdo voy enseguida**

**Aidou.- con supermiso Sakura-sama**

**Camino directo al cuarto de kaname al entrar se lo vio a el recostado en su sillon tomando una copa que tenia disueltas algunas pastillas de sangre…**

**Sakura._ para que querias verme kaname**

**Kaname.- nada mas para saber que es lo que te dijo yuuki**

**Sakura.- a nada solo le conte lo ocurrido me atraparn sus preguntas y se lo dije al igual me entrego este collar que me dijo que tu lo tenias primero y luego se lo diste a ella para darmelo a mi**

**Kaname.-espero que te guste ademas es casi el unico recuerdo que tenemos de nuestra madre que nos queda de ella **

**Sakura._ si lo se pero no te preocupes lo cuidare con mi vida**

**Kaname._ deacuerdo te lo engargo mucho **

**Sakura._ ire a descansar nos vemos**

**Salio del cuarto de kaname para ir a su cuarto a descansar para ir a comprar algunas cosas a la mañana siguiente con zero ella sentia algo de emocion pero ella misma no se lo explicaba porque haci se sentia con zero y no con otra persona…ya a la mañana siguiente en el dormitorio Sakura terminaba de alistarse para salir cuando bajo se encontro con kaname, aidou y akatsuki ella tenia un mal presentimiento…**

**Sakura.- buenos dias ¿ocurre algo kaname?**

**Kaname.- ¿vas a salir a algun lugar?**

**Sakura._ ire a comprar unas cosas que yo y yuuki utilizaremos para algo que es una sorpresa pero estere bien…**

**Kaname._pues llevate a aidou y akatsuki contigo para tu seguridad**

**Sakura.- kaname como te lo dije antes puedo cuidarme sola no necesito escolta **

**Kaname.- Sakura, sabes que algo anda mal y necesitas proteccion…**

**Sakura.- no me interesa pero ire sola ademas abra alguien que me acompañe en el camino nos vemos…**

**Antes de que dijiera algo mas salio corriendo del dormitorio aidou la observo como desaparecio aunque sus pensamientos fueron pertubados por akatsuki…**

**Akitsuki.- hanabusa debes…**

**Aidou.- lo se pero lo hare si ella me pide que me olvide de ella lo hare pero hasta entonces no puede nadamas que decir que la amo aunque no lo sepa…**

**Akatsuki.- como digas…**

**Ruka.- kaname-sama todo esta listo para partir…**

**Kaname.- muy bien tu vienes conmigo akatsuki, aidou tu te quedas aquí a esperar a que Sakura regrese estaras solo shiki y rima estan fuera hasta mañana tuvieron una sesion fotografica y pues rudolf salio a arreglar unos asuntos nos vemos hasta la noche aidou.**

**Aidou._ como ordene kaname-sama**

**Mientras en otro lado en el camino a donde se encontraria con zero en el paso se encontro rudolf que regresaba que era algo extraño para ella ya que sabia que regresaria hasta mañana…**

**Rudolf._ Sakura buenos dias a donde se dirige…**

**Sakura._ voy a la ciudad a comprar unas cosas solamente eso nada mas **

**Rudolf._ yo solo vine a buscar unas cosas que olvide y luego me retiro ya que afuera esta mi auto que me esta esperando **

**Sakura.- a ya veo bueno nos vemos luego **

**Rudolf.- ve con cuidado ya que a ti es la que persiguen **

**Sakura.- a si claro **

**Rudolf.- a veces los vampiros que no tienen mente propia intentan tomar la sangre de alguien hasta matarlo**

**Sakura._ no te entiendo a donde quieres llegar**

**Rudolf.- nada olvidalo solo tengan cuidado **

**Ella siguió con su camino para ir con zero mientras rudolf incresaba al dormitorio ya una vez en la puerta estaba zero esperandola…**

**Zero._ te retrasate 30 minutos**

**Sakura.- nos podemos ir…por favor**

**Zero.- vamos ¿estas bien?**

**Sakura.- si solo vamos **

**Se encaminaron a ir a la ciudad y al poco tiempo llegaron a ella aunque todavía seguían sin cruzar ni una sola palabra entre ellos hasta que zero rompio el silencio y volviendo con la conversación cuando salieron de la academia…**

**Zero.- pero aparenta que no es asi **

**Sakura._ solo tuve una discusión pequeña con kaname solamente eso **

**Zero._ pero no es para que te desquites con todos **

**Sakura.- callate mejor vamos a ver esa tienda que esta ahí necesito comprar algunos ingredientes y ya nos regresamos **

**Zero.- alguien como tu que se lleva de maravilla con su hermano tuvieran pequeñas discusiones si no es mucho me gustaria saber de que es la discusión que tuvieron**

**Sakura._ nada es que solamente me molesto porque insistio en que tenga una escolta para protegerme pero queria que ellos venieran conmigo y le dije que no queria y Sali corriendo antes de que dijera otra cosa que me molestara**

**Zero._ ya veo desde lo de ichijou- sempai te trata asi de esa manera con cuidado **

**Sakura._ asi es pero no me agrada del nada esto por eso mismo le dije que no queria que me acompañaran nadien pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que no vendria sola**

**Zero._ porque lo dice acaso ya sabias que ivas a venir conmigo **

**Sakura._ no…pero al parecer no puso resistencia alguna o escusa bueno vamos a comprar y nos vamos**

**Zero.- no te gustan las escoltas y me imagino el motivo…ya que cuando llevas alguna no puedes hacer lo que quieras aunque lo quieras mas que en la vida bueno vamos **

**Haci se encaminaron a comprar algunas cosas a aquella tienda que habia señalado mientras tanto en el dormitorio de la luna aidou habia visto cuando rudolf se fue al poco tiempo y se fue a su cuarto a leer un rato al poco tiempo escucho unos extraños ruidos abajo y desidio bajar a ver que eran esos ruidos pero para su sorpresa no habia nadien todo casi estaba oscura ya estaba atardeciendo ya iva a regresar cuando de sorpresa lo atacaron por la espalda pero no supo quien era; mientras del otro lado en la ciudad en un restaurante estaban zero y Sakura comiendo ramen…**

**Sakura.- me dijiste "que conocias un bueno lugar para comer"**

**Zero.- y eso dije y te traje aquí y no te quejes porque tenias mucha hambre y recuerda que escuche tu estomago rugir **

**Flash Black….**

_Cuando ellos caminaban al poco tiempo de haber comprado las cosas se escucho un pequeño ruido que alerto a zero un momento y viro a ver a sakura que estaba sonrojada totalmente…_

_Zero.- tienes hambre no es asi _

_Sakura.- un poco…perdon esque ya llevamos casi 6 hrs. fuera de la academia por eso y mientras la discusión que tuve con kaname no desayune nada._

_Zero._ de acuerdo vamos conosco un lugar bueno para comer yo te invito _

_Sakura.-seguro bueno vamos…y perdon nuevamente lo de hace un momento de mi estomago._

_Zero.- vamos a comer_

**Fin Flash Black**

**Sakura._ bueno no tengo porque quejarme bueno provecho vamos a comer.**

**Zero._ buen provecho vamos a comer**

**Haci comenzaron a comer hasta que terminaron y salieron del restaurante al poco tiempo mientras se ivan Sakura se detuvo por un momento que era raro y retrocedio y salio corriendo del lugar mientras zero iva detrás de ella pero la perdio de vista por un momento hasta que escucho un grito hasta que llego a uno de los callejones y ella estaba ahí parada enfrente de una masa de polvo en el suelo que zero vio y pudo entender que ocurrio en ese momento pero igual vio su boca de ella manchada de sangre y le sorprendio lo que veia aunque en su boca tenia sangre ya tenia su bara en la mano ya que ella se viro para verlo; al poco tiempo el aun no se habia acercado a ella pero comenzo a caminar cuando de repente aun Sakura no se habia percatado de que habia un nivel E estaba arriba para agarrarla pero al poco tiempo zero se percato y corrio hacia ella atrayendola a su pecho como proteccion y dispara al nivel E pero habia algo raro en ella no reaccionaba estaba en un shock que el mismo no comprendia era raro para ella bueno ella alzo su cara para verlo a la cara pero no reaccionaba hasta que en un momento reacciono y lo vio a la cara pero se desmayo en el momento…**

**Zero.- tengo que llevarla a un lugar seguro para que descanse un momento y luego irnos.**

**La cargo y la llevo a un cuarto de hotel para que ella pudiera descansar ya una vez que estaba ahí la recosto y puso las bolsas a un lado para que no estorbaran en ese momento ella comenzaba a soñar pero aquel sueño que la ultimavez pero aun un poco mas de lo normal en donde a ella le tomaban su sangre y no de aquella persona junto a ellos, pero ese sueño la perturbo un poco y se levanto de golpe que provoco que tuviera un mareo y estubo apunto de caer de la cama de no se de zero aunque la reaccion que tuvo ella no fue del todo bueno ya que lo empujo provocandole un rasguño en la mejilla derecha y una gota de sangre saliera ella se llevo sus dos manos a su boca y su expresión era de sorpresa ya que no se espero tratarlo asi…**

**Sakura.-lo lamento mucho yo…**

**Zero._no pasa nada…estoy bien **

**Ella no contesto nada y se acerco a su mejilla derecha y lamio la pequeña gota de sangre que habia y le dio un pequeño beso ahí mismo pero ella estaba algo sorprendida por lo ocurrido…**

**Sakura._perdoname yo…**

**Zero._ dime que fue lo que soñaste que te perturbo de esa manera**

**Sakura._ veras… ese sueño ya es el segundo que tengo pero nada de importancia pero aunque ubo una esena en mi cabeza que no me la quito**

**Zero.-dime cual **

**Sakura.- es de un niño parecido a ti y otro casi igual pero no recuerdo nada mas… dime zero tu si tienes recuerdos de tu infancia antes de los 5 años como tu primer cumpleaños a algo asi**

**Zero._si aunque son borrosos pero si los tengo hasta con los de mi hermano ichiru pero dime que tiene que ver con eso tu pesadilla.**

**Sakura._ no lo se no se porque pregunto esas cosas yo misma pero bueno no importa es que yo no los tengo hasta donde ese no los tengo porque hace mucho tiempo un oso nos ataco a mi, kaname y yuuki cuando jugabamos afuera de la casa pero ya no es de importacian por eso te lo pregunto **

**Zero.- entiendo pero no has intentado preguntarle a kuran o a yuuki sobre algo de tus recuerdos. **

**Sakura._ por desgracia si lo he hecho pero ellos me evitan el tema y ya no lo vuelvo a preguntar hasta que me gane la curiosidad.**

**Zero._ya veo…dime ya te sientes mejor para irnos ya esta oscureciendo**

**Sakura.- si vamos y zero…gracias**

**Zero._mmm… de nada**

**Salieron del hotel para ir a la academia al llegar ella se despidio de el en la puerta y se fue a su dormitorio para dejar en la cosina y refriegerador lo que iva a utilizar con yuuki ya que mañana trabajaria con ella para hacer los chocolates ya que dentro de 2 dias es el dia blanco, al momento de entrar encontro todo obscuro ya que estaba anocheciendo se le hizo muy raro que kaname no este ahí cuando se iva a la cocina escucho pasos que venian de la escalera y era aidou aunque habia algo raro en el no era el mismo ella lo vio directamente a los ojos en el momento y se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal aunque no le tomo encuenta…**

**Sakura.- ya he regresado.**

**Silencio….**

**Sakura._ lamento negarme a que me acompañaran pero es que no queria una escolta no es que no queria pero yo bueno…olvida lo que dije y dime ¿Dónde esta kaname y los demas? Se que shiki y rima estarian fuera hasta mañana por una secion de fotos pero y los demas.**

**Aidou._...kaname-sama se fue a ver al consejo con akatsuki, ruka y seren mientras ami me dejaron agarco del dormitorio y de que usted llegara bien **

**Sakura._ ya veo bueno llevare esto a la cocina ya regreso **

**Camino rapido a la cocina a dejar las compras que utilizaria mañana con yuuki ya que se dedicarian a trabajar toda la tarde en preparar los chocolates para sorpresa de kaname ya que yuuki estaba muy emocionada de lo de constumbre ya que es su prometido; salio de la cocina y se asomo por la sala y vio a aidou aun parado esperando a que ella apareciera en el momento pero en ese momento el tenia la cabeza baja sin decir nada hasta que ella rompio el silencio en ese momento…**

**Sakura.- estare en mi cuarto avisame cuando kaname alla llegado aidou.**

**El se limito a contestar solamente le sujeto la mano para detenerla en el momento pero era algo extraño pero de repente le comenzo agarrar mas fuerte la mano en ese momento…**

**Sakura._ ¿que ocurre aidou?...me lastimas aidou detente**

_**Aidou._mi amo te quiere yo por ahora controlo a tu amigo**_** (asi se expresara la persona que controla aidou por el momento)**

**Sakura._ de que hablas aidou no te entiendo nada **

_**Aiodu.-no soy tu amigo por ahora esta bajo mi control por ahora **_

**Sakura._ no te entiendo ¿Quién eres?**

**No contesto nada y la lanzo contra la pared y se acerco antes de que pudiera escapar y la sujeto del cuello con una mano y con la otra le agarro una de sus muñecas lo mas fuerte que pudo en ese momento ella se sobresalto por la mordida que sintio por parte de aidou a una de sus muñecas al poco tiempo la solto pero ella comenzo a lanzar algunas lagrimas…**

**Sakura._ basta aidou responda ¡basta!  
><strong>_**Aidou.-tu amigo no te escucha por ahora **_

**Por un momento tuvo una pequeña reaccion por parte aidou que solto su muñeca y se agarro la cabeza en forma de dolor…**

**Aidou.- q-que estoy…haciendo…yo…**_**creo que es hora de tomar de tu hermoso cuello que tienes princesa purasangre**_

**Sakura._tu…no… eres el…no eres aidou…el es diferente a ti no eres… ¡BASTA!**

**Cuando la iva a morder en ese momento alguien lo agarro del cuello y lo aparto de Sakura callendo al suelo ella de rodillas…**

**Akatsuki._¡hanabusa que pretendias hacer!**

**Sakura._A-akat…suki…tu…**

**Ruka._ Sakura-sama ¿esta bien?**

**Sakura._s…si…el no es aidou… esta siendo controlado…**

**Agarro su muñeca con delicadeza para guardar su mordia que le habia hecho aidou cuando tomo un poco de su sangre y vio a kaname y seren acercarse a aidou que aun seguia apresado por los brazos de akatsuki…**

**Kaname._es imperdonable tomar la sangre de un purasangre…**

**Sakura._ ¡no lo mates el nos aidou lo tienen controlando!…basta porfavor…no quiero ver a mis amigos dañados.**

**Se puso en medio de ellos cuando aidou escucho aquellas palabras que decia reacciono al momento y voltearon a verlo…**

**Aidou._ ¿que ha pasado?...yo…que hice…yo…**

**En ese momento se desmayo en brazos de akatsuki mientras kaname le ordeno a ruka que llevara a Sakura a su cuarto para descansar y tomar tabletas de sangre en ese momento ella pedia ver a aidou hasta que se lo concedio kaname y fue a verlo conversaron y lo perdono por lo ocurrido ya que ella sabia que no era el aunque le confezo que no sabia quien le habia hecho esto para manipularlo; ya a la mañana siguien el resto de la tarde se la paso Sakura encompañia de yuuki ya habia pasado en dia completo y ya era la hora el dia se reparteria los chocolates a lo alumnos en ese momento cuando se abrian las puertas todos estaban ahí admirando a los alumnos…**

**Yuuki._como saben las reglas son las mismas solo recogeran sus chocolates y seguiran su camino luego…bueno 1…2…3… ¡ya!**

**Como siempre aidou no cambiaba aun su carácter al parece ya habia olvidado lo ocurrido aquel dia cada uno recogia sus chocolates paso un rato casi ya anocheciendo yuuki le habia entrego sus chocolates a kaname mientras Sakura buscaba a zero para darselos pero no lo buscaba esta rondando por ahí como siempre fue a buscarlo al domitorio tambien al lago pero tampoco asi que solo le quedaba un lugar el establo llego corriendo al lugar y vio a zero y con el a otra persona era yuuki que nadamas fue a darle unos chocolates y con gusto lo acepto aunque no era lo mismo para el porque el sentia que aun la amaba Sakura se oculto por detrás de un árbol para escuchar la conversación que tenian…**

**Yuuki._ espero que te gusten me enseño hacerlo Sakura auque contrabajo lo aprendi pero aprendi ya te di a ti, Sakura, yori, al director y a kaname…**

**Zero._...yuuki en verdad amas a kuran-sempai**

**Yuuki._...zero…yo estoy muy segura de lo que digo y de lo que siento por el y no lo va a cambiar nadien**

**Zero._...yo yuuki te amo y lo sabes…**

**Yuuki._sabes que solo te quiero como un hermano nada mas es todo si me disculpas me tengo que ir nos vemos zero…**

**Antes de que ella diera un paso el la jalo contra su cuerpo juntando sus labios un instante cuando Sakura vio aquello solta quella cajita de color gris como el cabellos de zero y salio corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras con ellos yuuki aparto a zero como pudo…**

**Zero._ yo lo siento yuuki pero…**

**Yuuki._zero no quiero lastimarte pero tu sabes que amo a kaname-sempai y eso no va acambiar como te lo dije perdoname adios.**

**Ella salio del lugar para ir a su dormitorio mientras zero se acerco a un árbol que estaba cerca y se encontro con una pequeña cajita de color gris tirada y podia suponer quien se la iva a dar a el ya tenia su nombre y de remitente el de "sakura",el solo observo la pequeña cajita y la puso con su pecho en ese momento…**

**Zero._ ¿Por qué saliste huyendo? Acaso nos viste a mi y a yuuki…Sakura…**

**Mientras a otro extremo de la academia estaba Sakura corriendo para ir a su dormitorio con lágrimas en los ojos pero se detuvo y viro a ver atrás…**

**Sakura._acaso sabra que estuve viendolo…pero ¿Por qué estoy llorando?...o es que son ¿celos? Lo que siento por lo ocurrido…**

**Haci ella se encamino a su dormitorio disimuladamente pensando en lo ocurrido pero estaba segura de que a kaname y a nadien mas le diria lo ocurrido de esta noche nunca…**

**Notas finales del capitulo…**

**Esta largo este capitulo que les parecio nada mal que sera lo que Sakura siente por zero seran celos o otra cosas pero ella no dira nada hasta que llegue un momento en el cual sera adecuado pero a medida que valla pasando el tiempo se iran descubriendo mas cosa espero sus comentario nos vemos en la siguiente noche… **

**Noche 10°._ "Doloroso amanecer"**


	10. Noche 10 Doloroso amanecer

**Noche 10°._ "Doloroso amanecer"**

**Ella llegaba al dormitorio exhausta, cansada sin canas de hacer nada cuando llego se fue directamente a su cuarto como de acostumbre se recosto en su cama a pensar en lo habia visto con sus ojos ella lo unico que queria era despertar de esa pesadilla no sabia si eran celos que sentia por yuuki o del porque sentia celos de su hermana pequeña ella misma no lo entendia cerro sus ojos para descansar un momento cuando el sonido de la puerta se escucho…**

**Aidou._soy yo aidou puedo pasar…**

**Sakura._pasa aidou… ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Aidou._solo vine otra vez a disculparme con usted por lo que ocurrio esa noche **

**Sakura._aidou…recuerda que fue lo que hablamas esa noche.**

**Flash Black…**

_Ella estaba en la puerta ya que por ordenes de kaname le habi dicho que si podia pasar a verlo pero no mucho tiempo el entrar se sento en la orilla de la cama para volverle a colocar el paño de agua que tenia se levanto para dirigirse a la puerta y salir…_

_Sakura._perdoname…debe dejar que me acompañaras…aidou_

_Aidou._usted… no tiene…culpa de nada…Sakura-sama_

_Sakura._no hables descansa…porfavor_

_De repente callo una pequeña lagrima en su cara de aidou y acerco una mano a su cara para limpiar aquella lagrima que resbalaban de su mejillas de ella…_

_Aidou._ es un tabú que un sangrepura…llore por alguien inferior a ustedes…Sakura-sama_

_Sakura._si lloro es porque quiero ademas eres mi amigo y eso nadien lo cambia aidou…_

_Aidou._gracias…Sakura-sama aunque…no me perdono lo que hize debi…ser castigado por kaname-sama _

_Sakura._yo…le pedi a kaname que no te hiciera nada por mi descansa por ahora…y que te parece para olvidar esto te doy uno de mis chocolates que preparare con la condicion de que ya no te lamentes por lo ocurri…_

_Aidou._si usted me lo pide gracias…_

**Fin Flash Black…**

**Sakura._no te preocupes…**

**Aidou._ ¿esta bien? La noto algo distraida**

**Sakura._estoy bien no es nada…a se me olvidaba toma…**

**Se levanto del lugar donde estaba y se puso enfrente de aidou, y le puso un chocolate en su boca pero su dedo rozo su comillo y se lastimo en el momento pero de repente ella vio como una pequeña gota de sangre bajaba de su dedo lo iva a lamer de ser por aidou y le agarro su mano…**

**Aidou._lo lamento…no quise lastimarla Sakura-sama **

**Sakura._no te preocupes…yo**

**Sin previo aviso aidou ya esta lamiendo su dedo de ella al momento de detenerse ella lo vio con ojos de preocupación ya que podia sentir aun se sentia culpable por lo ocurrido…**

**Aidou._sakura-sama yo necesito decirle algo importante que…solo espero que lo tome bien**

**Sakura._dime no te preocupes lo tomare bien**

**Aidou._esque yo…yo la amo **

**Se quedo sorprendida ante la confencion que le hizo aidou ella no podia creer lo que le decia…**

**Sakura._aidou yo…**

**Aidou._solamente quiero decirle que la esperare todo el tiempo que quiera para una respuesta no se preocupe…y le agredesco por escucharme **

**Sakura._gracias…aidou…**

**El se acerco a ella y le dio un casto beso en sus labios y salio de la habitación, se volvio a sentar en la cama y se recosto de lado toco sus labios con delicadeza no podia creer lo que ha su vida le ocurria a medida que seguia en la academia croos…a la mañana siguiente ella bajo a la sala y encontro a todos ahí platicando con caras serias…ella obserbava desde la escalera hasta que kaname la vio ahí parada sumida en sus pensamientos…**

**Kaname._buenos dias pense que te levantarias mas tarde…**

**Sakura._etto…yo…casi no tenia sueño…y diganme que ocurre…**

**Shiki._al parecer conseguimos mas pistas de ichijou-san…pero tenemos que ir a la cuidad.**

**Sakura._tenemos que ir a ver si esa información es de confiar**

**Kaname._asi es…por eso le pedia al director que hoy los de la clase nocturna no tuviera clases **

**Sakura._ya veo pero en cuanto tiempo nos iremos a la ciudad…y vendra yuuki y…zero con nosotros.**

**Kaname._si ya deben de estar viniendo **

**Fue cuando se abrieron las puertas y entraron por ella zero y yuuki…solo pudo observar a zero por un momento y bajo la mirada aidou se dio cuenta de su actitud desde que anoche llego…**

**Yuuki._ya estamos aquí kaname-sempai**

**Kaname._gracias yuuki…bueno iremos en busca de pistas a la ciudad y de la información que recogio shiki veremos su es verdadera deacuerdo una vez que lleguemos nos dividiremos en equipos vamos…**

**Todos._como diga kaname-sama **

**Todos salieron de la academia para ir a la ciudad una vez que lleguaron se dividieron en equipos aidou, ruka y akatsuki eran uno; el otro era shiki, rima y seren, en otro eran kaname y yuuki, en el ultimo eran zero, Sakura y rudolf una vez que se dividieron se fueron en busca de sus pistas para ver si eran verdadera, en un lugar Sakura tenia una lista de lugares pero en aquellos lugares habitaban muchos Niveles E al llegar a un callejón que se dividia no sabian a donde ir porque por los dos tenian que ir… **

**Rudolf._yo voy por el lado derecho ustedes vallan por el lado izquierdo…**

**Sakura._estas seguro porque pordriamos ir por un lado luego por otro.**

**Rudolf._estare bien no me va pasar nada **

**Sakura._bueno nos vemos**

**Rudolf._solo algo les dire que tenga cuidado ya que por aquí por donde van hay peligrosos Niviles E que hasta que uno de ustedes pueda salir mal herido o mucho peor solo tengan cuidado especialmente tu zero-kun…nos vemos**

**Zero._vamos…**

**Sakura._si **

**Caminaban por los lugares preguntando en donde les decia la hoja que shiki le habia entregado pasaron como 2 Hrs desde que habian ido aquellos lugares hasta que llegaron a un pequeño puente ahí se quedaron por un momento mientras Sakura obsevaba la lista que tenia cuando de repente sintio una mirada que tenia encima de ella y volteo a ver y se encontro con la mirada de zero en ella…**

**Sakura._ ¿Qué tanto me ves?**

**Zero._...pues nada mas queria agradecerte los de los chocolates de anoche que por cierto estaban deliciosos…dime algo…me viste con yuuki el dia blanco en los establos…**

**Sakura._...no se de que me hablas no tengo la menor idea…ademas no me interesa lo que hagas…**

**Zero._yo no estaria 100% seguro de lo que dices **

**Sakura._dilo que quieras vamos a seguir buscando pistas ahora**

**Zero._espera…**

**La sejuto del brazo y ella se Safo del agarre y solo tenia la cabeza baja…**

**Sakura._esta bien los vi que tu la besaste…ya contento**

**Zero._dime porque no te acercaste**

**Sakura._no queria destruir un momento tan hermoso como ese…**

**Zero._no entiendo porque te molesta eres igual que ese chupasangre kuran…**

**Sakura._no te entiendo si tanto odias a ese chupasangre como dices porque no tambien odias a yuuki y al igual que a mi no te entiendo…si tantos los odias porque lo hiciste.**

**Zero._veras…yo…**

**Sakura._olvidalo contigo es imposible hablar…hasta tu mismo olvidas tus palabras de que odias a los vampiros por lo que paso con tu familia…**

**Zero._yo nunca olvido lo que digo…pero yo…no los odio a todos por igual **

**Sakura._ya veo yuuki es la ecepcion…entonces a mi me odias tanto como odias a kaname no es asi… ¡solo dilo zero dilo que me odias como todos los vampiros eso que dices!**

**Zero._sakura…yo**

**Sakura._ni capas eres de decir algo como eso no es asi basta me largo dejame sola tonto…**

**Sin que zero pudiera detenerla se fue corriendo sin rumbo alguno sin que le importara la demas gente el termino por seguirla pero la perdio con la vista en ese momento, pero la termino por buscar ya que escucho un grito de ella, fue a ese lugar para encontrarla hasta que la encontro rodeada de 3 Niveles E ella tenia su latigo a la mano aunque en un moviendo ella hizo que dos desaparecieran solo quedaba uno su latigo se le fue arrebatado de un golpe ella retrocedio unos paso hasta que oyo un dispare y era zero quien habia disparado en contra de ese Nivel E…**

**Sakura._no necesitava tu ayuda…**

**Zero._no te diste cuenta que estuvieron a punto de matarte…eres una tonta…**

**Sakura._dejame en paz…zero…**

**Ella se dirigia a su latigo para recogerlo estaba distraida sin que se diera cuenta habia un Nivel E cerca de donde estaba….**

**Zero._ ¡cuidado!  
>Ella no habia reaccionado hasta que la empujo zero a un lado mientras a el le daban en el pecho y disparo al mismo tiempo solo callo al suelo sentado apegado a la pared a igual que solto la bloody rose a un lado…<strong>

**Sakura._ ¡ZERO!**

**Zero._no toque la herida esta envenenada… **

**Sakura._es mi culpa…si yo no…zero…perdoname…**

**El solo la obsevo como se lamentaba y agarra su cara con una de sus manos y le limpiaba las lagrimas que derramaba y se fue acercando a su cara poco a poco hasta casi sentir su aliente de ella y sus narices se rosaron…**

**Zero._no te lamentes no…es tu culpa…fue mia por dejarte ir a donde no debias sola…**

**Sakura._yo…zero…**

**Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en los labios un rozon ella tenia los ojos abierto ya que no creia lo que pasaba hasta que cerro sus ojos poco a poco el pedia paso al interior de su boca de ella con su lengua hasta que ella conrrespondio y se separaron por falta de aire…**

**Zero._lo siento yo…**

**Sakura._olvidalo vámonos de aquí antes de que vengan mas Niveles E por el olor a sangre que esta derramada vamos yo te ayudo…**

**Zero._creo que ya es demasiado tarde mira ya llegaron….**

**Vio a sus alrededores vampiros nivel E que estaban acercandose, ella corrio a su arma y a la de zero para poder defenderse y tambien defender a zero ella comenzo a peliar contra ellos pero en ningun momento utilizo la bloody rose solo su latigo en un momento vio que ya la mayoria habia desaparecido aprovecho el momento para sujetar a zero y huir pero le fue imposible ya que estaban rodeados por completo…**

**Zero._dame la bloody rose**

**Sakura._no estas en condiciones para peliar no te das cuenta…**

**Zero._entonces sabes utilizarla no es asi.**

**Sakura._yo…esta bien lo hare**

**Asi ella tomo el arma y dejo a zero otra vez y disparo a tres de ellos lo mas que pudo aunque faltaban como 5 de esos solo quedo uno intento disparar pero al ver su semblante comenzo a temblar zero se percato de aquello y le fue arrebatada el arma de un golpe y callo al suelo cuando vio que ese se acercaba a zero se puso en medio del ataque y cerro los ojos, luego los abrio y vio que ese vampiro estaba congelado por completo y callo en pedazos y vio delante de ellos a aidou y akatsuki…**

**Sakura._aidou…akatsuki…**

**Aidou._ ¿Sakura-sama esta bien?**

**Sakura._si yo…zero…**

**Cuando volteo a ver ya estaba junto a el yuuki, ruka, seren y rudolf mientras kaname se acercaba Sakura…**

**Kaname._sakura…est…**

**Sakura._fue mi culpa yo me distraje mientras esta envenenado por mi culpa kaname…yo…**

**Kaname._aidou…ayuda kyriuu junto con rudolf, a llevarlo a la academia lo mas rapido posible **

**Haci se dirigieron a la academia lo mas rapido que pudieron para poder atender a zero al llegar lo llevaron a una habitación alejada para que no pudieran sentir el olor a sangre los demas todos estaban reunidos abajo mientras en la habitación se habia quedado solo zero y afuera aidou y akatsuki después de eso comenzaron hablar ellos…**

**Sakura._yo me ocupare de curarlo **

**Yuuki._pero Sakura **

**Sakura._no te preocupes yo me hare cargo de todo estabien deberias regresar a tu dormitorio…**

**Kaname._bien…rima, shiki lleven a yuuki a su dormitorio ruka ve y avisale al director lo ocurrido…Sakura vamos te llevare al cuarto donde esta kyriuu-kun**

**Sakura._de acuerdo confia en mi yuuki pronto veras a zero patrullando otra vez te lo prometo**

**Yuuki._te lo encargo mucho **

**Mientras ellos se ivan kaname llevo a Sakura al cuarto para poder ayudar a zero al llegar…**

**Sakura._bueno necesito que se vallan a partir de aquí me ago garco del resto por ahora ya luego cuando venga el director ya pueden venir aquí.**

**Kaname._muy bien vamos.**

**Aidou._sakura-sama…**

**Sakura._voy a estar bien no pasa nada**

**Kaname._cuidate **

**Al salir del lugar ella entro al cuarto para ayudar al entrar vio a zero recostado se acerco le quito la sabana de encima para poder ayudarlo acerco su mano a las vendas que estaban en su ropa se las ivan a quitar cuando una mano se lo impidio…**

**Sakura._tranquili solo vine ayudar nada más**

**Zero._ en que me vas ayudar…**

**Sakura._a quitarte el veneno…te ayudo a sentarte **

**Lo ayudo a sentarse en la cama, al poco tiempo le fue quitando aquellas vendas pudo ver que la herida aun no cerraba…**

**Zero._y de que manera me vas ayudar **

**Sakura._veras es facil mi sangre es como una cura si bebo tu sangre lo suificuente para quitarte la sangre que esta contaminada mi cuerpo, mi sangre lo eliminara en mi interior cuando yo termine tu beberas la mia ya que yo te quitare un 90% en si de la sangre contaminada y cuando bebas de la mia el 10% que quedo en tu cuerpo lo eliminara mi sangre…esa es la unica manera de poder ayudarte y salvarte **

**Zero._de acuerdo dime… ¿Por qué lo haces?**

**Sakura._no lo hago por ti si no por yuuki…ella esta muy preocupada por ti y además por protegerme, pero lo que hiciste aquella vez…no lo se pero no me interesa solo te ayudare nada más **

**Zero._tu… deacuerdo…**

**Sakura._entonces comenzare a tomar tu sangre ahora…**

**Zero._si…esta bien**

**Se acerco al cuello de zero comenzo a lamer su cuello e incrusto lentamente sus colmillos y comenzando a tomar sangre de el, al momento de comenzar a beberla ella empezo a eliminar cada rastro de esa sangre contaminada con la suya, mientras zero tenia entre abiertos sus ojos para visualisar un poco su rostro que de igual manera tenia entre abiertos los ojos; acerco una de sus manos a un mechon de cabello de ella y comenzo a jugar con el y lo acerco a su rostro y absorbio su aroma el cual para el era embriagante, ella termino se limpio su boca se separo un poco de zero para verlo a los ojos por 5 segundo…**

**Sakura._ahora es tu turno, hazlo…zero**

**Zero._ ¿estas segura de lo que haces?... casi no paso tiempo para que tu te recuperaras **

**Sakura._no te preocupes estare bien**

**Ella se quito aquella chaqueta color azul cielo y la dejo con solo una blusa de tirantes blanca, ella hizo a un lado su cabello para dejar su cuello completamente descubierto, el se acerco a ella paso una mano por su cintura y se acerco a ella lamiendo su cuello al instante por las ansias de tomar de su sangre el incrusto sus colmillos al momento comenzo a succionar su sangre poco a poco cada vez que lo hacia ella solo soltaba algunos suspiros y palabras que solo el escuchaba ya que su voz parecia un hilito nada más que el solo escuchaba, en aquella habitación que solo la luz de la luna los reflejaba a ambos…**

**Sakura._z-Zero…yo…solo lo hago…por decisión que…solo yo he tomado…espero que lo entiendas…**

**Pasaron 15 minutos y la solto para relajarse un momento, mientras ella se separo de el callendo de rodillas frente a el, ya se iva a desplomar por completa cuando cayo en el pecho calido y caliente de zero ella alzo su mirada un momento y vio aquellos ojos que la tenian cautivada desde el momento que comenzo a pasar mas tiempo con el…**

**Zero._ gracias…lamento ponerte en este estado**

**Sakura._de nada solo fue una decision mia y ya…y sobre lo que paso en la ciudad fue mi culpa**

**Zero._ya no te lamentes todos cometemos errores descansa al parecer kuran-sempai vendra por ti en poco tiempo y por mi el director**

**Sakura._eso lo se claramente**

**Zero._una cosa mas antes de que te quedes dormida…gracias de nuevo por lo chocolates estuvieron deliciosos.**

**Sakura._en serio te gustaron…me…alegra…tanto…zero…**

**Asi ella se quedo dormida en los brazos de Zero placidamente con una cara angelical tal y como el se lo imaginaba pero en ese momento el pensaba muchas cosas… **_"¿por que ella? … ¿Qué es ella para mi?...acaso solo es un recuerdo de aquella niña…"_** el solo pensaba en aquellas cosas pero en una en especial… **_"Prometo protegerte…jamas te hare llorar de nuevo…lo prometo con mi propia vida lo prometo…sakura"_**…la atrajo mas a el para protegerla hasta que el cerro un momento los ojos y durmió con ella en brazos….**

**Notas finales…**

**Que les parecio pensaron que haria otra cosa mas pero no mas a delante lo veran un proximo lemmon lo prometo bye hasta la siguiente noche llamada…**

**Noche 11°._ "Premovisiones"**


	11. Noche 11 Premovisiones

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Bueno otro capitulo mas espero que les guste es mi primer lemon no soy buena pero hare lo mejor que pueda ok disfrutenlo…bye saludos aquí esta el capitulo…**

**Noche 11°._ "Premovisiones"**

**Al momento de que el cerrara los ojos los volvio abrir con el motivo de que escucho que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y dejara ver a kaname y al director parador ahí mismo, incresaron a la habitación obserbando la boca la zero con un poco de sangre, kaname se acerco a donde estaban agarrando a Sakura y cargandola afuera de la habitación pero antes de que diera un paso antes de alijarse observo a zero un momento antes de pronunciar una palabra, mientras el director se acercaba a zero para ayudarlo a pararce y sacarlo del dormitorio y llevarlo al de el…**

**Kaname._si no fuera por ella que se ofrecio ayudarte nunca se lo ubiera autorizado**

**Cross._kaname-kun…kyriuu-kun…**

**Zero._kuran dime en realidad ¿Quién es ella?...ya que por alguna razon la conosco**

**Kaname._no puedo necesito esperar al momento de que ella despierte por completo tanto ella como nosotros regresara a su sufrimiento que tenia…kyriuu-kun**

**Zero._kuran quiero que sepa que apartir de ahora la protegere aun sin su consentimiente ya que un extraño lazo ya me une más a ella desde hace tiempo…**

**Kaname._hmm…con su permiso…llevare a Sakura a su cuarto necesita reponerse…a y tambien le aviso que Sakura no ira a clases por un tiempo hasta que se sienta mejor…buenas noches **

**Cross._claro kaname-kun…yo llevare a kyriuu-kun a su dormitorio necesita descansar con permiso.**

**Kaname._nos vemos luego…**

**Asi kaname salio del cuarto para dirigirse al cuarto de Sakura y dejarla ahí mismo, mientras ella dormia tenia algunos sueños que no parecian si no Premovisiones, a ella le perturbaban algunos eran orrendos pero uno que otro era ten hermoso en donde solo ella y zero estaban solos en un cuarto haciendo "eso", desperto de improviso ya que kaname tenia una mano en su frente, se sento con cuidado al momento y vio a kaname a los ojos toca su cuello y noto que tenia una venda por todo el cuello…**

**Sakura._kaname… ¿Cómo esta zero?...el ya no tiene nada…**

**Kaname._el director se lo ha llevado a su dormitorio para que descanse, pero dime algo que tipo de sueño tenias ya que al parecer parecia algo placentero pero a la vez algo horrible para ti vista**

**Sakura._verás…era yo en una torre alta tenia mi bata de dormir pero era blanca como la nieve pero…yo estaba en brazos de alguien no logre verle la cara lo unico que pude notar eran una sonrrisa calida y linda…aunque me mordio en el cuello y comenzo otro sueño que era hermoso en donde yo y ze... bueno otra persona estabamos solo en un cuarto y bueno de ahí ya no recorde más…**

**Kaname._ese chico era zero el de la torre…**

**Sakura._no en realidad no tenia casi el mismo color de ojos que yo pero nada más**

**Kaname._y el otro chico era zero no es asi alli no me equivo… ¿verdad?**

**Sakura._bueno yo…ahh…me…duele la cabeza…**

**Kaname._debes descansar…te dejo nos vemos…luego.**

**Salio del cuarto dejando sola a Sakura, desde ese dia pasaron semanas en las cuales ella no iva a clases cada dia yuuki esperaba a que ella apareciera, el unico que tenia algo de importancia era zero ya que el se sentia un poco culpable por lo ocurrido…en una tarde de que ivan a salir del dormitorio como siempre todas las chicas como siempre estaban gritando como de constumbre por los superiores…**

**Estudiantes._ ¡aidou-sempai!, ¡kai-sempai!, ¡kaname-sempai!, ¡shiki-sempai!...**

**Yuuki._ ¡retrocedan no oyen….dejanlos pasar!**

**Kaname._buenos dias yuuki.**

**Yuuki._buenos dias kaname-sempai…Sakura no va ir hoy tampoco a clases**

**Sakura._se ve que enserio cuando kaname me decia que estabas preocupada por mi era muy enserio.**

**Yuuki._ sakura-sempai( asi le dice enfrente de todos los estudiantes), pense que no irías a clases hoy… ¿Cómo esta tu estado de salud?**

**Sakura._ya mucho mejor gracias por preguntar yuuki…nos vemos luego**

**Yuuki._ de acuerdo nos vemos…**

**Se dirigieron a la entrada a la que lleva a los salones al llegar antes de que la puerta se cerrara Sakura vio de reojo a zero que de igual manera estaba viendo hacia donde estaba sus miradas se encontraron ella se ruborizo un poco al momento pero algo inofensivo…**

**Kaname._el ya no tiene nada todo el veneno que tenia ya fue eliminado **

**Sakura._no me preocupa es solo que…bueno vamos a clases**

**Antes de que diera un paso ella se agarro la cabeza por un momento, cuando se normalizo siguió su paso aunque kaname no le habi dicho nada para no molestarla entraron a sus clases normales y todo lo demás al terminar salieron para ir a su dormitorio pero a ecepcion de una…**

**Sakura._kaname me gustaria ir a dar una pequeña vuelta necesito un poco mas de aire antes de entrar al dormitorio te importa**

**Kaname._solo ten cuidado…por tu bien…además te he nota algo rara esta noche**

**Sakura._ no es nada estare bien**

**Cuando ella se despido de kaname entregandole sus cosas se fue caminando sin rumbo hasta llegar alquel puente que tenia unida una parte del bosque con los dormitorios ella estaba ida en sus pensamiento cuando de repente se subio al puente estaba en la orrilla viendo la luna cerca del lugar estaban patrullando yuuki y zero, como hacian de costumbre de lo normal claro estaba, llegaron al lugar vieron a lo lejos una silueta de alguien parada en la orrilla del puente…**

**Yuuki._mira zero…no es Sakura…**

**Zero._es ella… ¡oye que estas haciendo ahí ya deberias estar en tu dormitorio!**

**Ella no contesto nada simplemente volteo para ver a zero y yuuki, solo sonrrio cuando ya estaba callendo hacia delante, pero unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron por la cintura al bajarla abrio los ojos algo confundida por lo que acababa de pasar ya que estaba en el suelo con zero cerca y yuuki viendola con cara de angustia…**

**Yuuki._ ¿estas bien…no te paso nada Sakura?**

**Sakura._mmmm… ¿Qué paso no entiendo?...yo**

**Zero._estubiste apunto de caer al pequeño rio acaso no estabas conciento**

**Sakura._yo…lo lamento…esque no se que paso…ahhh…**

**Le comenzo a doler la cabeza nuevamente se la agarro con amba manos intentando impedir el dolor aunque era inútil, vio el cuello de zero, se acerco sigilosamente al cuello y comenzo a besarlo y lamerlo…**

**Yuuki._sakura…no…**

**Zero._dejala sabia que algo haci ocurriria tarde o temprano…además quien sabe si ha tomado tabletas para controlar su sed de sangre**

**Sakura****._p…per…don…ame…ze…ro**

**Ella clavo sus colmillos en el cuello de zero lentamente y comenzo a beber de el poco a poco lo agarro por el hombro apretandolo con su fuerza de Resistencia cuando se separo de el lo vio a los ojos con algo de angustia y miedo…**

**Sakura._yo…lo…lamento…por eso desde ese dia en que te cure…me decias una y otra vez que si estaba segura de lo que haria ya que tendria consecuencias esto no es asi…zero…y casi ni me he alimetado como se debe**

**Zero._no te has alimentado no es asi**

**Yuuki._vamos te ayudare a llevarte al dormitorio…ayudame zero**

**Los dos la ayudaron a levantarse para ir al dormitorio al llegar vieron a kaname parado en la entrada esperando a que ella llegara al dormitorio…**

**Kaname._Yuuki ayuda a Sakura a ir a su cuarto…**

**Yuuki._claro Kaname-sempai…vamos Sakura**

**Entraron al dormitorio dejando afuera a zero con kaname, ya que yuuki estaba ayudando a Sakura a llegar a su cuarto…**

**Zero._tu sabes algo que no sabemos yo y yuuki**

**Kaname._ yuuki lo sabe tanto ella como yo lo sabemos, pero no tengo porque decirte que es lo que ocultamos **

**Zero._solo te lo vuelvo a decir la protegere con mi vida cueste lo que cueste además siento un pequeño lazo con ella pero no lo se que es exactamente**

**Kaname._solo te digo que te prepares ya que dentro de poco ella despertara por completo y todo sera revelado**

**Zero._un misterio…**

**Mientra ellos estaban afuera yuuki ya bajaba las escaleras ya que habia dejado a Sakura en su cuarto y se topo con rudolf en el camino…**

**Rudolf._un gusto en verla yuuki-sama**

**Yuuki._hola rudolf-sempai…he venido a dejar a Sakura a su cuarto esque no se siente bien que digamos**

**Rudolf._ha vuelto a decaer o algo asi**

**Yuuki._al parecer si pero nada de cuidado…bueno tengo que irme nos vemos buenas noches que descanses rudolf-sempai**

**Rudolf._lo mismo digo descanse yuuki-sama**

**Salio del dormitorio dejando a rudolf, comenzo a subir las escaleras poco a poco hasta llegar a su cuarto que estaba junto al de Sakura antes de pasar a su cuarto se paro enfrente el de Sakura para entrar pero fue interrumpido por kaname que llego al lugar impidiendo que rudolf entrara…**

**Kaname._pense que estarias en tu cuarto ya**

**Rudolf._solo queria pasar a ver a Sakura-chan un momento para ver como seguia **

**Kaname._ella va estar bien no es nada malo todo esta bien por ahora mejor ve a tu cuarto a descansar, rudolf.**

**Rudolf._deacuerdo buenas noches kaname-kun**

**Se dirigio a su cuarto maldiciendo por la interrupcion de kaname, el entro al cuarto y vio que Sakura no estaba en su cama solo estaba su uniforme ya suponia que se habia cambiado escucho al recadera del baño y entro pensando que Sakura la dejo abierta por algo al llegar noto un olor combinado con el agua, era el olor a sangre de Sakura la vio a ella en un rincon del baño lastimandose su muñeca derecha solo tenia agachada la mirada, kaname se acerco a la llave para cerrarla y hacia acercace mas a Sakura…**

**Kaname._¿que estas haciendo ahí mismo? …si no sales te enfermaras además de que estas herida**

**Sakura._dejame aquí estoy bien y mejor si me quedo aquí…no quiero hacer daño a nadien entiende kaname**

**Kaname._por eso te has dañado tu misma, tu mano…dime que fue lo que paso**

**Sakura._ ¡nada solo déjame paz kaname!**

**Kaname._pues no lo hare…**

**Sakura._ ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! **

**Ella le hizo un manotazo a kaname impidiendo que lo tocara cuando sin darse cuenta ella habia lastimado a kaname con sus uñas le hizo una pequeña cortada en la muñeca, reacciono al instante se enconjio de hombros ya no lo veia a la cara estaba abrazada asi misma con temblor por su cuerpo, lo unico que pudo hacer kaname fue que le agarrara su barbilla para alzar su mirada pero con la mano herida de ahí ella su instinto desperto en ella de inmediato tomando la mano y mordiendila con delicadeza para no lastimarlo mientras kaname agarraba un mechon de su cabeza para acercalo a boca para besarlo, al terminar el la cargo en brazos ella tenia sus brazos rodeando el cuello de kaname, la dejo en la cama pero al momento de dejarla ahí ella le pidio a kaname un mudo de ropa para cambiarse, se la entrego ella solo le habia pedido que se virara para que se cambiara y haci hizo se cambio, cuando termino, el se viro a verla en el momento pero habia algo raro en su mirada de ella se podia apresiar el miedo que tenia…**

**Kaname._dime… que fue lo que paso… ¿Por qué actuas de esta manera?**

**Sakura._kaname-oniisa…tengo miedo**

**Después de tanto tiempo ella nunca le volvio a escuchar de esa manera es como si volviera a escuchar aquella niña de 5 años que vivia con su familia después de aquel accidente que cambio su vida para siempre…**

**Kaname.-tienes miedo de volver a dañar alguien no es asi**

**Sakura._kaname…ayudame…la verdad mi sed de sangre esta desatada**

**Kaname._con solo ver un cuello de cualquier persona no aguantas a tomarla entre tu boca que mordela…**

**Sakura._asi es…por eso ivas a reprocharme por aver ayudado a zero en ese momento ya que sabias las consecuencias de mis actos…de que yo no soportaria que bebieran de mas mi sangre…pero hay algo tambien en algunos momento tengo dolores de cabeza en cuales no se veo como reflejos, recuerdos, pero no muy claros**

**Kaname._ya veo…toma bebe esto te repondra para que descanses**

**Sakura._no kaname, ni tu ni yuuki deben dejarme beber de su sangre ya que para mi ustedes son muy sagrados…su sangre es lo mas presiado para mi como la mia para ustedes**

**Kaname._pero no tienes opción ya que tus ojos ya son de color carmesin en este momento**

**Ella quedo sorprendida por lo que el decia…pero era verdad en ese momento ella tenia lo ojos carmesín como la sangre tales su colmillos ya igual aparecian, se acerco sigilosamente a kaname lo tiro en la cama, lamiendo en territorio en el cual ya iva enterrar sus colmillos, y haci llego los enterro al momento tomado lo que ella requeria al poco tiempo de 15 segundos ella se separo, kaname se reincorpora en la cama y la vio pero ella no mostraba su cara la tenia baja, pero noto que ella caia de lado ya la sotuvo y la recosto en la cama lentamente viendola dormir en los brazos de Morfeo en paz y ternura…a la mañana siguiente ella siguia durmiendo no habia despertado ya habia llegado la hora de de salir todos ya estaban abajo esperando al resto, pero en la habitación de Sakura alguien la obserbava dormir placidamente el vio en ella un pequeño collar alrededor de su cuello se acerco y agarro el collar con una mano y con la otra su frente muy delicado…**

**Rudolf._eres igualita a ella tal y como estaba con el, pero…tambien emanas ese olor de ese humano del clar kyriuu…que tanto detesto…descansa mi pequeña Sakura-hime**

**Salio del cuarto disimuladamente para que nadien lo notara, al llegar ya todos salieron del dormitorio, yuuki volvio a preocuparse ya que Sakura nuevamente no salia del dormitorio por lo que ocurrio anoche, todos fueron a sus clases como de costumbre al llegar, pasaron horas las clases ya ivan a la mitad, el maestro se habia retrasado…**

**Kaname._aidou, necesito que vallas al dormitorio y le lleves estas dos tabletas a Sakura, si ella esta durmiendo o no preparalas y se las das para que beba y te quedas regresas rapido para no perder tu clase…**

**Aidou._como ordene kaname-sama**

**El salio y fue al dormitorio se encontro con Sakura sentada en la orilla de la cama viendo por la ventana al poco tiempo, Aidou ya tenia preparado el baso con las tablestas disueltas en agua, pero como no noto ninguna reaccion de ella decidio dejarlo en la pequeña mesa de noche que estaba cerca de su cama se dio la vuelta para salir, pero una voz lo detuvo…**

**Sakura._gracias Aidou…dime ¿Cómo esta kaname?**

**Aidou._esta bien solo me ordeno que le venga a estregar sus tabletas y ya, yo me retiro con su permiso Sakura-sama**

**Sakura._aidou… enserio esta bien**

**Aidou._si **

**Ella se levanto y se acerco lentamente a Aidou, pero a donde se acercaba era a su cuello de el nada mas suspiro el aroma que emanaba de el…**

**Sakura._puedo…yo…bueno…tengo…se…**

**Aidou._si pero no mucho…si no kaname-sama se dara cuenta…y no quiero problemas**

**Sakura._gracias de nuevo**

**Se acerco a su cuello comenzo lamiendolo e incrusto sus dientes lentamente y comenzo a tomar pero solo un poco, luego se despeco de el y se seco su boca para disimular de que no halla pasado nada, Aidou salio del cuarto como si no ubiera pasado nada, ella se dirigio a la mesa que tenia ahí, agarro su baso lo tomo todo dejando un pequeño hilito de esa sustacion rojo resbalara por un lado de su labio, se seco y se acerco a la ventana viendo la noche, tambien vio como todos regresaban al dormitorio, pasaron los minutos de eso ella se levanto de la cama pero de repente un dolor en el pecho, como si algo la quemara por dentro que subia a su garganta se la agarro al igual su cabeza que le dolia un poco pero nada grave en ese momento un vago recuerdo salio en ella, era un poco borroso no podia diferenciar las cosas, solo a una niña igualita a ella y con el mismo nombre, solamente eso nada mas…**

_Sakura._mamá, me veo bien mira es un broch de cabello que me dio oniisama_

_Mama._se te ve bien debes de estar lista ya que iran a ver a tus tios_

_Sakura._ hai mama, oniisama ya estoy lista_

_Hermano._deacuerdo mi linda Sakura-hime_

_Sakura._vamos rud…_

**Ella reacciono al momento ya que aquel recuerdo ya no estaba desaparecio de su cabeza se reicorporo al momento y salio del cuarto si no antes dejar una pequeña nota en cu cama para que cualquiera que entrara lo viera para que no se preocupara, salio al exterior llego a la fuente vio su reflejo en el agua noto sus ojo carmesin y a la vista estaban sus colmillos, escucho pasos que se acercaban a ella lentamente…**

**Zero._ ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí afuera de tu dormitorio?**

**Sakura._nada que te importe**

**Se levanto pero sintio un leve mareo que se agarro la cabeza ya que el dolor comenzo nuevamente por un momento y callo desmayada, zero se acerco a ella antes de que callera al suelo y la atrapo, la cargo y se la llevo, pasaron minutos y se levanto estaba durmiendo boca abajo al levantarse se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su dormitorio vio a su alrededor vio el dormitorio muy arreglado pero noto un olor peculiar que sabia de quien era cuando escucho la puerta abrirse vio por ella a zero que entraba con una jarra con agua al igual que tenia una cajita de tabletas en la mano…**

**Zero.-veo que despertaste**

**Sakura._dime… ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?**

**Zero._te desmayaste y te traje aquí para que descansaras, solo llevas en mi cuarto como unos 10 minutos nada más**

**Sakura._ya veo…gracias pero me tengo que ir…además de que kaname se preocuara por mi**

**Zero._ya le he ido avisar que te quedaras esta nohe estas muy debil…aún toma puedes beber esto para que te reponcas**

**Sakura._no es necesario me ire ahora mismo**

**Se levanto de la cama donde estaba ya iva a salir cuando una mano la agarro de sorpresa para detenerla, de ahí al poco tiempo inteto safarse pero fue inútil, jalo del brazo de Sakura y la mordio en la muñeca con la otra la poso en su cintura para atraerla más y no dejarla ir, tenia sus ojos cerrados intentanto de nuevo safarze pero inútil nuevamente, solto su muñeca y se acerco a su oido a susurrarle…**

**Zero._sakura… ¿quieres ser mi amante y consuelo?**

**Sakura._zero…te das cuenta de lo que me pides, el ser amantes sabes que es como formar un lazo ya que yo tomo tu sangre en algunos momento y tu de mi cuando lo necesites pero… ¿Por qué el consuelo? … ya se por yuuki no es asi**

**Zero._dime que respondes Sakura**

**Sakura._no lo se zero yo nunca he sido amante de alguien, ni tampoco consuelo**

**Zero._dime entonces… ¿aceptas?**

**Ella no pudo resistirse y vio su cuello comenzo a lamer su cuello para poder incrustar sus colmillos, al igual que le estaba susurrando en el oido…**

**Sakura._esto no es por una amante si no por el consuelo, zero muerdeme de nuevo y te mordere a ti, formaremos un lazo como un contrato de consuelo nada más, acepto**

**Zero._por favor hazme olvidarla…**

**Se mordieron muntuamente al terminar, comenzo a besar en cuello de Sakura la llevo a la cama y la recosto mientras le sacaba suspiro paso a paso por cada beso, ella solo tenia una falda y blusa de maga larga que se abrocha por delante de color azul cielo, mientras zero solo tenia su camisa blanca el chaleco y su suerter ya se los habia quitado al igual que sus zapatos ya que se habia terminado de bañar, siguió con su camino de sacarle mas suspiro desabotono su blusa y se la quito comenzo acariciar su espalda, la jalo para que se sentara entre sus piernas ya solo le quedaba su falda y su ropa interior, hizo lo mismo le quito su camisa, busco el broch de su braciel y se lo quito y fue bajandolo poco a poco hasta depojarla de ello paso una mano por sus muslos la estremecia con cada caricia que realizaba la dejaba sin aire comenzo a masajear u pecho de ella poco a poco y se dirigio a su rostro para besarla con pasio, al separarse recosto a Sakura nuevamente en la cama y bajo hasta uno de sus pechos lo comenzo a besar ella se erizaba a cada beso que le daba, cada uno solo pensabas algunas cosa…**

_Zero._ "yuuki…no, no es ella, es Sakura es muy diferente a yuuki, Sakura es hermosa y bella aunque siento algo diferente estando con ella… pero ¿Por qué ella que tiene ella que yuuki no tenga"_

_Sakura._ "para mi este momento es hermoso pero… es igual triste ya que el solo me esta utilizando como consuelo no como si fuera su mujer…me siento fatal"_

**Sus pensamientos de ambos desaparecieron ya que los dos estaban completamente desnudos, estaba toda sonrojada ya no sabia que hacer si continuar o detenerse pero el placer le ganaba a cada paso, noto como zero frotaba sus labios con unos dedos, ella habia entendido el mesaje pero no estaba segura, se soprendio por la reacción de ella ya iva alejar su mano pero otra la detuvo y metio los tres dedos a su boca dejandolos ensalivados completamente, los saco y el se pocisiono entre sus piernas abriendolas pero el tampoco estaba seguro de lo que hacia...**

**Zero._estas segura…no quiero obligarte a algo como esto es solo que no quiero lastimarte**

**Sakura._ya hicimos el contrato ya no hay vuelta atrás sigue… no importa zero**

**Zero._de acuerdo**

**Haci comenzo a prepararla introduciendo un dedo, pasaron segundos e introducio el segundo y luego el tercero para ella era doloroso pero placentero aun no habian caido lagrimas de parte de ella tenia todo su cabello extendido por la cama al terminar de preparla saco sus dedos y se pocisiono para penetarla, se introducio poco a poco en ella solamente arqueaba la espalda y comenzaron a bajar lagrimas por su rostro paso minutos desde que estuvo completamente adentro de ella y comenzo a moverse dentro de ella poco a poco lentamente, ella solo jadeaba y gemia su nombre…**

**Sakura._z-zero…ahhh…ahh…más…más…rápido…zero**

**Zero._sa-sakura eres…tan…estrecha…creo que ya no voy a aguantar más…**

**Sakura._yo igual…zero…**

**Ya los dos llegaban al climax los dos ya no aguantaba, luego pasaron algunos minutos más cuando los dos llegaron al climax, el derramandose por completo dentro de ella solo arqueo su espalda gritando el nombre de ZERO, cada uno callo rendido el salio de ella y se acosto a su lado ella se acurruco en su pecho de el quedando dormida al igual que el, paso como una hora y ella se levanto sin despertar a zero se levanto con cuidado se coloco su ropa rápidamente le dejo una pequeña nota en el lugar en donde estaba acosta obsevo su rostro dormido tranquilamente, se acerco a el y le dio un casto beso en sus labios, y salio del cuarto agarrando el paquete de tabletas, llego lo mas rapido que pudo a su dormitorio y se acosto en sus cama en forma de feto pequeño y comenzo a derramar lagrimas ya que para ella sentia a ver sido utilizada y por otra felicidad ya que se le habia entregado al chico que ella ya se habia dado cuenta que amaba con su alma pero no estaba segura hasta esta noche…**

**-Al dia siguiente-**

**El se desperto despacio notando que el otro lado de la cama estaba desocupada haci que se sorprendio pero vio una nota junto a el, antes de que la agarrara primero se vistio fue al baño se arreglo para ir a clases antes de ponerse su chaleco, corbata y su suerter, se sento en el borde de la cama para leer la nota, la abrio y comenzo a leer lo que decia…**

_**Zero…**_

_**Se que lo que paso anoche nada mas fue una aventura y un consuelo por parte tuya, por parte mia me senti utilizada pero no me importo…pero se que lo hice ya que queria consolarte por lo de yuuki ya que tu la amas aunque no te corresponde del todo ella te aprecia como un hermano nada más, sabes pense que de verdad lo que paso anoche fue un sueño pero cuando desperte pude ver con mis propios ojos no fue un sueño fue verdad, pero hagamos que lo que paso anoche nunca paso sera un secreto entre nosostros, no le dire nada a kaname solo espero lo mismo de ti de decirle a yuuki ya que ella pensaria que me amas, pero no es asi sabes no estoy segura pero creo que siento algo más por ti zero no se que es pero puedo sentir tambien siento que tu y yo tenemos un lazo grande y no estoy segura de cual sea ya que en algunos sueños que tengo te veo a ti con otro niño identico a ti que creo que es ichiru-kun pero ya no importa se que esto que te estoy diciendo para ti solamente de debe dar risa nada más, , esta bien cuídate nos vemos luego en clases…**_

_**P.D: tome la pequeña cajita de tabletas ya que no tengo por ahora ya no tendre más sed de sangre pero habra en ocasiones en las cuales tendras tu, además a mi no me importa que tu quieras beber de mi sangre hasta luego.**_

_**Atte: Sakura kuran…**_

**Al terminar volvio a dejar la nota como estaba sonrio de medio lado ya que nunca se espero algo asi departe de ella…**

**Zero._no se porque lo hice ayer con ella, pero era tan hermosa, no entiendo que me paso, acaso estoy enamorada de ella o solamento como dijo ella solamente es un consuelo…diablos.**

**Se levanto maldiciendo salio del cuarto para ir a clases ya que tenia que ir, y esperar a que la clase nocturna salga y comienze su ronda de guardia junto con yuuki, pero el no sabia que como reacionaria ante ella cuando la viera dejo de pensar un mometo en eso y se fue a desayunar e ir a clases…**

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Que les parecio pero creo que soy un desastre haciendo lemon esque me dio pena, es mi primer lemon bueno espero sus sugerencias y espero sus sugerencias bye besos…**

**Noche 12°._ "llegadas, regresa un viejo amigo"**


	12. Noche 12 Llegadas, regresa un viejo

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Bueno aquí incresaran nuevas personas y regresara alguien muy especial de aquí en adelante la vida de Sakura ira cambiando ya que se iran descubriendo paso a paso sus recuerdos disfruetenlo….**

**Noche 12°._ "Llegadas, regresa un viejo amigo"**

**Se dirigio a la cocina a desayunar se encontro con yuuki sentada en la mesa desayunando pero se percato de que ella estaba sola en el comedor, fue a la cocina se sirvió un poco de fruta y jugo para desayunar, se sento a comer…**

**Zero._ ¿Dónde esta el director?**

**Yuuki._fue a buscar a los alumnos nuevos de la clase nocturna que llegaran mañana por la noche, asi que me pidio de favor que mañana lo veamos en la puerta al terminar de ver que los alumnos de la clase nocturna regresan a su dormitorio**

**Zero._entiendo, termina de desayunar ya que después se te hace tarde **

**Yuuki._zero, ¿ocurre algo malo?, te veo extraño**

**Zero._bueno…si te lo digo, solo dime que prometes no decirle a nadien yuuki**

**Yuuki._ah si es por el olor a sangre que senti anoche que era tuya esta bien no dire nada**

**Zero._no en realidad es otra cosa, solo promete que no diras nada especialmete a kuran**

**Yuuki._claro no le dire a nadien**

**Zero._la verdad esque anoche encontre a Sakura en la fuente pero le comenzo a doler la cabeza, se desmayo y la lleve a mi cuarto para dejarla descansar**

**Yuuki._esos dolores se estan haciendo mas fuertes y frecuentemente, tal y como ella me tiene contado a tenido sueños extraños con algunas personas pero ella no sabe quienes son**

**Zero._si ella misma me lo tiene dicho, ella me dijo que no tiene recuerdos de 5 años para atrás no recuerda su primer cumpleaños nada solo un pequeño ataque que le ocurrio a ella cuando tenia 5 años que te protegio es todo…**

**Yuuki._ya veo pero, que tiene que ver eso con lo que me vas a decir**

**Zero._cuando la lleve a mi cuarto, cuando entre ya que habia salido avisarle al director que ella estaba en mi cuarto y que le avisara a kuran para que después no se preocupara inclusive te iva avisar cuando ya te habias dormido…**

**Yuuki._ya veo… ¿y?**

**Zero._yo y ella hablamos tomo mi sangre, ya que tenia un poco de sed, y yo igual hice lo mismo, pero de ahí en poco en poco toda fue avanzando paso a paso, terminamos haciendon el amor juntos…yuuki yo… la verdad no se que fue lo que paso dije yo mismo que te amo a ti pero, no se si enrelidad lo que hice anoche con Sakura solo fue un consuelo por que no puedo tener tu amor o si en realidad la amo…no se **

**Yuuki._no lo puedo creer, Zero si la razón por la cual lo hiciste con ella fue solo por consuelo debes sentirte culpable ya que me amas, pero si en realidad lo hiciste por amor a ella debes sentirte feliz ya que la persona que amas te entrego algo valioso que solo esa persona se la entrega a la que ama, su virginidad, zero si de verdad amas a Sakura solo dicelo, pero si fue solo por consuelo ahí mismo tienes que arreglarlo ya que ella es posible que se alla sentido usada nada más…no te preocupes no le dire nada a kaname-sempai…muy bien**

**Zero._gracias yuuki, vamos**

**Se fuerona clases, en cada clase zero se quedaba dormido soñando con Sakura, en aquella noche, despertaba cuando el maestro lo hablaba, hasta se quedaba en la nubes por pensar en ella, el mismo en la cabeza se repetia su lo que en verdad sentia era amor o solo cariño y buscaba consuelo con ella nada más, terminaron las clases se dirigieron a los dormitorios nocturnos ya que los alumnos ya ivan a salir, mientras adentro Sakura se estaba vistiendo ya que estaba desnuda en su baño ya que habia terminad de bañarse observo su cuerpo completamente desnudo y recordo aquellas manos que recorrian cada sentimentro de su cuerpo, cada beso en labios y cuello, al igual los suspiros que deba el mismo zero que solo repetian su nombre "Sakura", se sonrrojo pero regreso al mundo real se vistio se alisto, terminos de peinarse sentada en su cama se puso un pequeño lazo blanco en su cabello lo tenia todo suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura nada más, cuando escucho que la puerta fue tocada tres veces…**

**Toc,toc,toc…**

**Sakura._adelante**

**Kaname._ ¿estas listas?**

**Sakura._si solo agarro mis libros y nos vamos**

**Kaname._dime ¿Cómo estubo tu noche con zero?**

**Sakura._de que hablas el solo me dio un poco de sangre nada más, y no paso nada mas, vamos**

**Kaname._no seas mentirosa se que paso algo mas entre ustedes**

**Se acerco lentamente a ella en su oido le susurro…**

**Sakura._no se de que hablas kaname**

**Kaname._dime ¿Qué se sinte entregarlo tu virginidad a alguien que solo te desea por su sangre?**

**Sakura._ ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**Kaname._pude sentir el olor peculiar de tu sangre aunque me imagine que no venia de tu cuello, tan solo dilo que si lo hiciste**

**Sakura._ gomen, kaname yo…si anoche hice el amor con zero, aunque no estoy seguro su solo lo hizo con migo por consuelo por yuuki o por si el…**

**Kaname._ ¿ama?**

**Sakura._yo…kaname, en verdad no se que paso solo nos dejamos llevra **

**Kaname._vamos a olvidar lo que paso Sakura si el te llega a decir algo tu sabras que decirle al respecto**

**Sakura._claro vámonos**

**Kaname._si vamos**

**Rudolf._yo podria decir que el solo se aprovecho de tu inocencia**

**Ellos voltearon aver a la puerta y vierona a rudolf apoyado en el marco de la puerta que sin querer escucho la conversación…**

**Sakura._no claro que no**

**Rudolf._piensalo bien, por eso te llevo a su cuarto desmayada, reaccionaste bebiste su sangre y luego el la tuya y llegaron a esto ya que el vio en ti un consuelo por el amor de yuuki se aprovecho de tu inocencia **

**Sakura._pues yo…**

**Kaname._no debemos juzgar a las personas sin antes saber la verdad**

**Rudolf._la verdad esta clara, solo la utilizo**

**Sakura._es posible que rudolf-san tenga razón el solo me uso bueno mejor vamos luego hablamos de esto por ahora vamos a dejarlo hasta aquí**

**Ella salio del cuarto con la cabeza cabizbajo mientras kaname y rudolf, estaban ahí mirandose con caras asesinas mutuamente, cuando se dirigia a la salida se puso a su lado cerrando los ojos…**

**Kaname._te advierto que no permitire que la lastimes otra vez**

**Rudolf._ no puedes decirme eso ya que yo no la he lastimado jamás**

**Kaname._no te acerque mucho a ella ya que por tu culpa su vida de ella cambio y se volvio un infierno **

**Rudolf._solo te digo que la hora para que ella despierto es pronto por ahora, algunos acontecimientos pasaran el regreso de una persona a esta escuela te gustara apartir de que esa persona regrese todo comenzara ya que ella ira regresando a ser la misma**

**Kaname._si eso pasa no permitire que te le acerques jamás**

**Siguió su paso salio dejando a rudolf solo maldiciendo por los cielos a kaname, mientras afuera del dormitorio todas estaban alborotadas ya que los alumnos ya saldrían las puerta se abrieron dejando ver a los hermosos vampiros (especialmete Kaname-sama, Aidou-sama y Shiki-sama…kyaaaaaaaaaaa)salieron como siempre Aidou con su respectivo carisma tan seductor con las chicas, siguieron con su paso para ir a clases…**

**Kaname._buenos tardes yuuki**

**Yuuki._buenas tardes kaname-sempia, ya sabra de los alumnos nuevos que entraran a la escuela departe de la clase nocturna**

**Kaname._anoche me informo el director cuando me dijo que Sakura estaba en el cuarto de kyriuu-kun descansando ya que se habia desmayado**

**Yuuki._si así es…pues vera**

**Kaname._yuuki ya se todo Sakura me lo a contado por una parte se siente feliz, pero por otro se siente utilizada ya que ella piensa que se aprovecharon de su inocencia piensa que solo fue un consuelo**

**Yuuki._si se siente casi de la misma forma se siente fatal ya que siente que solo la utilizo para guardar su tristeza de amor**

**Kaname._casi se siente iguales, bueno nos vemos **

**Siguió con su camino para ir a clases, Sakura solo mantea su vista fija al vació sin percatarse de nada en lo absoluto, cuando vio una cabellera de color plata su mirada se cruzo con la de zero, por un momento, pero giro su cabeza al momento de lo ocurridoy siguió con su camino, llegaron a las clases zero y yuuki se dividieron para patrullar, Sakura estaba sentada en su lugar respectivo junto a rima y del otro lado a ruka ella casi no prestaba atención a la clase de yagaria…**

**Ruka._sakura-sama… ¿se encuentra bien?**

**Rima._deberia regresar a descansar**

**Sakura._estoy bien, no pasa nada gracias por preocuparse por mí**

**Paso rato de la clase ya habia terminado la clase ya estaban saliendo del salón cuando Sakura volvio a sentir aquel dolor de cabeza y se le vio una imagen de flash de una mujer era atravesada por una mano y que lo unico que escucho de esa mujer fue "vive mi boton de cerezo", abrio los ojos de en par en par, pero actuo como si no ubiera pasado nada, por detrás rudolf la obsevaba como estaba ella lago dolida y cansada ya sabia que la hora llegaria en cualquier momento, llegaron al dormitorio lo primero que hizo Sakura fue ir a su cuarto y recostarse lo mismo hicieron los demás, a la mañana siguien amanecio lloviendo pero tenian suerte ya que era fin de semana para descansar un poco, se levanto con pesadez y bajo a la sala cuando escucho que estaba hablando kaname con Aidou y los demás…**

**Kaname._entonces dices que alguien vio a Ichijou cerca**

**Aidou._si fue un alumno de la clase nocturna que lo vio cerca de aquí**

**Sakura._ichijou-san esta cerca de aquí**

**Kaname._sakura…si al parecer esta cerca…Aidou, kain y ruka vallan a revisar los alrededores yo ire a buscar a yuuki y kyriuu-kun para que nos ayuden a buscar, Sakura quedate aquí con shiki y rima para que esten pendiente seren acompañame **

**Seren._claro kaname-sama**

**Salieron dejando atrás a ellos, mientras en los establos zero estaba recostado en la paja durmiendo paro fue despertado por Lily…**

**Zero._ ¿Qué corre Lily?**

**Se levanto de donde estaba y salio despidendose de Lily para regresar a su labor, al salir vio a alguien caminando por los alrededores…**

**Zero._ ¿Quién anda ahí?**

**Ichijou._z…ze…ro…kun**

**Zero._ichijou-sempai… ¿Qué ocurrio? Resista lo llevare al dormitorio nocturno**

**Cruzo un brazo de el por sus hombros y se lo llevo para el dormitorio, mientras en el dormitorio Sakura se dirigio a la puerta para salir…**

**Rima._ ¿Dónde va Sakura-sama?**

**Sakura._no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada**

**Shiki._pero le dijo kaname-sma que lo espere aquí mismo**

**Sakura._lo siento pero no será así ire a buscarlo**

**Salio ella del lugar para buscar tambien a Ichijou pero antes de que pudiera avanzar más vio a lo lejos a zero que traia a alguien con el y era Ichijou, se quedo sorprendida por lo que vio, se acerco a ellos y vio a Ichijou inconsciente…**

**Sakura._zero, Ichijou-san… ¿Dónde lo encontraste?**

**Zero._cerca de los establos, pero dime acaso lo estaban buscando**

**Sakura._si uno de nuestra clase lo vio merodeando cerca de aquí y kaname, ruka, seren, Aidou y akatsuki fueron a buscarlos a ustedes para que ayudaran**

**Zero._ya veo lo llevare al dormitorio**

**Sakura._no yo me hare cargo aparir de aquí, no te preocupes**

**Agarro su brazo de Ichijou y lo paso por su hombro para llevarselo…**

**Zero._ Sakura yo…sobre lo que paso aquella noche**

**Sakura._ zero recuerda lo que te puse en la nota acamos como que esa noche nunca paso y actuemos como si nada ubiera pasado**

**Zero._pero yo queria de cierte que no te sintieras utilizada, jamás quise aprovecharme de tu inocencia y buscar en ti un consuelo aun no se que es exactamente lo que paso en ese momento pero para mi fue especial tanto como para ti**

**Sakura._gracias zero, y yo igual me sintiendo así, pero hasta que pueda arreglar todo en mi cabeza te prometo decirte en relidad que siente…zero**

**Ella se dio la vuelta para irse cuando sinto en su cabeza que algo la cubria era una chamarra negra la cual le pertenecia a zero en ese momento solo sonrrio y siguió con si camino para irse al dormitorio y zero igual para regresar al suyo, cuando estaba llegando vio a Aidou y akatsuki acercarse a ella y ayudarla…**

**Aidou._ Sakura-sama, Ichijou-san… ¿Dónde estaba?**

**Sakura._cerca de los establos**

**Aidou._y ajustar por la chamarra kyriuu zero lo encontro y te lo entrego**

**Sakura._ el lo traia al dormitorio y me lo encontre de paso y le pedi que me diera a Ichijou-san ya que me hari cargo de el ahora**

**Akatsuki._vamos a llevarlo adentro antes de que algo malo le pasó**

**Sakura._si solo tiene un poco de fiebre nada más**

**Entraron al dormitorio para llevarlo a su cuarto por un momento, mientras en la sala ya estaba Kaname esperando a Sakura que habia desobedecido una orden de él…**

**Kaname._te dije que no salieras que te quedaras aquí**

**Sakura._perdoname pero algo me llamo hacerlo para ir a buscar a Ichijou-san**

**Kaname._debes ir a cambiarte te enfermaras si no te cuidas bien**

**Sakura._si esta bien **

**Se dirigio a su cuarto cuando iva entrar se topo con Rudolf que pudo ver cuando llevaban a Ichijou a su cuarto…**

**Rudolf._al parecer un antiguo amigo llego otra vez aquí**

**Sakura._acaso sabias que el regresaría**

**Rudolf._solo fue una suposición nunca dije que de verdad regresaría**

**Sakura._muy bien Rudolf**

**Rudolf._ ten mas cuidado necesitas secarte un poco si no te resfriaras**

**Sakura._lo se Kaname ya me dijo lo mismo**

**Entro a su cuarto para cambiarse pero decidió tomar un baño caliente para ganar un poco de calor, se quito la ropa mojada y se metió al baño, dejo que el mato del agua caliente cayera en su cuerpo para relajarla un poco, tenia sus ojos cerrados pero los abrio y vio que aquella agua que caía por su cuerpo era nada más que sangre abrio los ojos de en par en par tapo su boca suprimiendo su grito cerro los ojos espero unos segundos y los abrio vio que ya no habia nada en aquel lugar era todo normal, pero agarro su cabeza ya que el dolor comenzo nuevamente viniendo a su mente imágenes flash, de nuevo esa mujer y un pequeño recuerdo…**

_Zero._me llamo zero kyriuu y el es mi hermano ichiru kyriuu_

_Ichiru._hola y ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Sakura._me llamo Sakura kuran y el es mi hermano rud…_

**Sakura._haci que conosco a zero hace tiempo pero como**

_**Voz (conciencia)._ crees tener alguna relación con kyriuu zero**_

**Sakura._yo…solo quiero saber si de verdad el tiene alguna relación conmigo**

_**Voz (conciencia)._hmn…intentas huir nuevamente, tienes miedo, de ellos, lo vampiros nuevamente si eres uno de ellos**_

**Sakura._basta dejame no quiero seguir escuchando más, ¡basta!**

**Salio del baño se vistio y se metio a la cama, hasta quedar dormida, llego la noche y kaname habia ido con yuuki y zero a ver a los nuevos alumnos de la academia Aidou estaba con el ya que Akatsuki se habia quedado a cuidar de Sakura que descansaba…**

**Cross._ kaname-kun, aquí estan los alumnos nuevos solo son unos cuantos **

**Sara._un gusto volver a verlo kaname-sama**

**Kaname._ Sara Shirabuki un gusto volver a verla**

**Sara._hola yuuki-sama se acuerda de mi hace tiempo nos conocimos pero en ese dia de baile en donde fue presentada y por darle la bienvenida a Sakura-sama no pude acercame a usted**

**Yuuki._ah no importa espero disfrute su estancia aquí en la academia **

**Sara._ el famoso zero kyriuu un gusto verlo**

**Zero._disfrute su estancia aquí**

**Jade._ un gusto tambien volverlo a ver kaname-sama**

**Kaname._hola Jade Tsukuyomi me alegra que allas decidido venir aquí**

**Jade._lo se pero decidi venir aquí ya que mi padre me lo pido y tambien le envia sus cordiales saludos.**

**Kaname._luego le madare una carta para que sepa que llegaste **

**Aidou._ ¿Jade?... ¿eres tú?**

**Jade._ ¿Aidou-san?... hola cuanto tiempo sin verte**

**Aidou._haz cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi ahora eres tan…hermosa**

**Jade._gracias Aidou-san y… ¿Akatsuki-san donde esta?**

**Aidou._se quedo en el dormitorio protegiendo a Sakura-sama luego te digo los detalles**

**Jade._muy bien y gracias por el cumplido**

**Todos los alumnos entraron solo eran 10 alumnos, al entrar todo estaba bien y con calma cada uno se acomodo en su respectiva alcoba ya Sara se habia colocado en su alcoba cuando tocaron la puerta…**

**Toc,toc,toc…**

**Sara._adelante…rudolf**

**Rudolf._nunca pense que tardarias demasiado en llegar**

**Sara._tuve unos incovenientes en el camino pero ya estoy aquí y dime como va todo**

**Rudolf._dentro de unos dias ella recordara todo…y haci podre aprovecharme de ella y llevarme ante mi padre y con algo más de chance me llevare a yuuki-sama**

**Sara._ya veo nada más hay que ser precavidos y lo digo por kaname-sama que el no permitira que le paso a su supuesta hermana Sakura-sama**

**Rudolf._si el ya comienza a sospechar aunque el me reconocio el no ha dicho nada hasta ahora**

**Sara._ muy bien solo ten cuidado**

**El salio del cuarto dejando a sara sola, el fue a su cuarto se sentó en la cama y saco una pequeña rosa para el cabello de color azul la acerco a su cara aspiro su aroma que tenia impregnado…**

**Rudolf._dentro de poco te tendre nuevamente entre mis brazos mi pequeña de botón de cerezo…**

**Dejo la rosa se recosto a dormir hasta la mañana siguiente ya todo estaba normal ya que el domingo serviría para que los alumnos conozcan las instalaciones de la academia… **

**Notas finales del capitulo:**

**Que les pareció se que no se esperaron que regresaría Ichijou y de que Rudolf ari que sus sospechas se hicieran realidad pero como verán mas adelante se ira descubriendo la relación que tiene en realidad con Sakura, además no tenia planeado que meteria a sara en esto pero se me vino a la mete en el siguiente metere la describcion de jade y de cómo fue conociendo a aidou poco a poco de igual menera se fue enamorando de él, bueno nos vemos en la próxima noche **

**Vampire Knight Noche 13°._ "Conociéndonos" **


	13. Noche 13 Conociéndono

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Otro capitulo mas como se ****Irán conociendo paso a paso lo nuevos alumnos con los demás especialmente aquella chica que conoce a Aidou, jade ira revelando paso a paso sus verdaderos sentimientos por Aidou bueno aquí esta el capitulo…**

**Vampire Knight Noche 13°._ "Conociéndonos" **

**Bueno tal y como se esperaba aquellos vampiros llegaron a la academia, entre esas esa chica Jade de ojos aguamarina, su cabello castaño claro y siempre llevaba una flor de lado en su cabello de color ámbar acompañado de un listón negro, al recibirlos se fueron ****a su nuevo dormitorio para poder descansar para que comiencen su ultimo día de clases ya que es viernes ya de ahí ellos se fueron a descansar para el día de mañana…**

**+++++++Día siguiente+++++++**

**Ya habia pasado tiempo desde que los alumnos de la clase diurna ya habían pasado sus clases, a los de la clase nocturna les tocaba salir para ir a sus clases, las puertas comenzaban abrirse para ellos y como siempre el mata corazones aidou con ¡Pam!, luego cuando estaban saliendo a lo lejos Zero observaba a Sakura que estaba un poco rara no tenia la cara agachada, siguieron con su camino para ir a clases hasta que entraron al salón y Kaname lo noto, su actitud de ella estaba rara…**

**Kaname._ ¿te encuentras bien Sakura?**

**Sakura._si es solo que no he dormido bien que digamos, aun tengo esos recuerdos en mi cabeza y esos dolores que no se me quitan**

**Jade._deberias regresar al dormitorio Sakura-sama**

**Sakura._ Kaname sera posible que me regrese al dormitorio aunque me gustaria caminar un ratito para tomar aire.**

**Kaname.-claro ve…**

**Ella salio para ir al dormitorio pero busco un buen lugar para descansar un ratito el cual era el establo, se recosto en la paja un momento y sin darse cuenta se durmió en el lugar, ya habian pasado una horas y ahí estaba aun ella acostada hasta que la movieron para despertar…**

**Zero._ oye despierta deberias estar en clases**

**Sakura._mmm…perdón esque me retire esque me sentia aun mal, me duele algo la cabeza**

**Zero._regresa a tu dormitorio **

**Sakura._si regresare hasta luego **

**Antes de que saliera le agarro su mano y se puso de espaldas a ella susurrándole al oído…**

**Zero._sabes no me arrepiento de lo que hice aquella noche**

**Sakura._deberias olvidarlo no fue nada**

**Zero._ ¿acaso te arrepentiste o no?**

**Sakura._ Zero…yo no se que decir**

**Zero._te digo yo me deje llevar esa noche y se que tu tambien lo hiciste pero te entiendo, solo te digo que ya tengo fijo mis sentimientos asi alguien y esa persona es alguien que tu conoces **

**Sakura._ me imagino que Yuuki aunque ella no se fije en ti**

**Zero._te equivocas…eres tu**

**Sakura._deja de mentir Zero tu amas a Yuuki**

**Zero._te digo que no se que me pasa que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti en ningun momento…solo te digo nunca te voy a traicionar**

**La solto para que se fuera, ella solo dio una sonrrisa a Zero y se fue al dormitorio mientras en otro lado en el salón jade estaba leyendo hasta que se le acerco aidou…**

**Aidou._nunca pense volver a verte pero aquí que estudies**

**Jade._para mi fue de improvisto yo ya le habia dicho a mi padre que queria estudiar aquí pero el me habia dicho que no era muy seguro, pero luego se entero de que Kaname-sama estudia aquí pues me dio permiso**

**Aidou._ya veo, recuerdas aquella tarde en tu casa que mi padre y yo fuimos a visitarte.**

**Jade._si la recuerdo como la palme de mi mano**

**Flash Black **

**Una pequeña niña vampira de justamente de 10 años estaba jugando en el jardin de su casa pero ella callo por accidente lastomandose la rodilla sangrando un poco y llorando un poco solamente…**

**Aidou._ oye niña… ¿estas bien?**

**Jade._ ¿Quién eres niño?**

**Aidou._me llamo aidou hanabusa y tú**

**Jade._ me llamo Jade Mariet un gusto **

**Aidou._toma este paño para limpiarte **

**Jade._gracias aidou-san **

**Ella acepto el paño y se limpio su rodilla la ayudo a levantarse de eso entraron a la casa se despidieron hasta que se vieron nuevamente en un baile ellos ya tenian alrededor de unos 13 años, en el cual Kaname y su hermana Sakura esta presente con ichijou y aidou habia asisitido, ella estaba en el valgon obserbando las estrellas**

**-no deberias estas aquí afuera si no te enfermaras-escucho una voz y viro a ver de quien era y se sorprendio…**

**Jade._aidou-san eres tu soy yo jade me recuerdad**

**Aidou._cuanto tiempo sin verte nunca pense encontrarte aquí en esta fiesta**

**Jade._mi padre vinio**** a ver a Kaname-sama y a Sakura-sama **

**Aidou._si me imaginos lo mismo mi padre y dime tu madre no vino con ustedes**

**Se sorprendió cuando ella se quedo callada por completo no respondio a nada y tenia un semblante de tristeza**

**Jade._mi madre murio al poco tiempo de que te conoci en mi casa **

**Aidou._perdoname no sabia nada enserio**

**Jade._sabes mi madre era tan bodadosa pero ella callo enferma al poco tiempo de que naci solo tenia que esperar a que ella llegara al tiempo de que falleciera, por ultimo recalo ella me entrego este broch que tengo aquí en mi vestido**

**Le mostro el broch pero se dio cuenta que ella comenzo a derramar algunas lagrimas saco el pañuelo que le habia dado, se lo dio pero no lo agarro**

**Aidou._no quedatelo lo necesitas mas que yo**

**Jade._gracias por escucharme aidou –san**

**De eso ellos se despidieron hasta que no se volvieron a ver hasta otro momento**

**Fin del Flash Black**

**En el dormitorio Sakura ya habia llegado se recosto en su cama por un momento y luego comenzo a pensar en las palabras de Zero ella se sonrojo ya que Zero se habia confesado a ella de esa manera, sin darse cuenta se durmió…**

**-Al día siguiente-**

**Cuando se levanto bajo un ratito a la sala para esperar a que los demás bajaran para ir a clases, pero antes de bajar se encontro con sara y rudolf platicando como de costumbre los habia visto…**

**Rudolf._buenos días Sakura **

**Sakura._buenos días a ambos**

**Sara._ Sakura-sama se encuentra bien**

**Sakura._si claro no pasa nada **

**Todos comenzaron a bajar al momento, se prepararon para salir cuando de repente a Sakura le comenzo a doler la cabeza, no dijo nada salieron del dormitorio y se fueron a los salones antes de entrar Kaname y Sakura se quedaron atrás un momento**

**Kaname._no debiste venir te ubieras quedado en el dormitorio**

**Sakura._lo lamento pero no puedo faltar**

**Ichijou._deberias hacerle caso a Kaname**

**Sakura._no necesito ir…a cla…ses**

**Fue lo ultimo que dijo para caer desmayada en los brazos de Ichijou**

**Kaname._que chica más descuidada**

**Ichijou._la llevare tu ve a clases**

**Kaname._no yo la llevare encargate de decirle a Yuuki y kyriuu-Kun lo ocurrido y que vengan a la enfermeria**

**Fue lo ulrimo que dijo agarro a Sakura y se fue a la enfermeria, al llegar no habia nadien, la recosto en la cama, la cubrio desperto al poco tiempo agarro su cabeza con señal de que le dolia **

**Sakura._ ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Kaname._estas en la enfermeria te desmyaste en el camino y te traje**

**Sakura._lo lamento demasiado Kaname**

**Kaname._descansa en un momento vendra Yuuki **

**Cuando dijo eso la puerta se abrio dejando ver a una preocupante Yuuki y kyriuu destras de el aunque no lo aparentaba estaba preocupado por ella**

**Yuuki._ Sakura ¿estas bien?**

**Sakura._ Yuuki…no te preocupes estoy bien no pasa nada**

**Yuuki._ Kaname-sempia, yo me quedare con ella hasta que las clases finalizen**

**Kaname._ y que pasara con la guardia**

**Zero._yo me hare cargo te cubrirme y luego tu podras cubrirme cuando venga a remplazarte para vigilarla, tu quedate con Sakura**

**Sakura._arigato Zero **

**Yuuki._no hay problema Kaname-sempai**

**Kaname._no esta bien nos vemos luego vendre por ti**

**Sakura._gracias Kaname**

**El salio del cuarto dejando a Sakura descansando por un rato, Zero seguia patrullando y luego iria a remplazar a Yuuki par cuidar de Sakura ya habian acabado las clases y decidio ir a ver a Yuuki, para remplazarla al llegar toco tres veces la puerta y le respondiendo un "adelante"…**

**Zero._ya vine a remplazarte**

**Yuuki._ voy a patrullara Kaname-sempai ya debe venir a buscarle**

**Zero._me quedare con ella**

**Yuuki._ella se acababa de dormir, hay que esperar a que ella despierte**

**Zero._muy bien de acuerdo**

**Yuuki._te la encargo Zero**

**Ella salio del lugar mientras Zero se quedo con ella viéndola dormir pero de repente vio que ella se levanto…**

**Zero._ya despertaste**

**Sakura._ ¿Dónde esta Yuuki?**

**Zero._fue a ser su parte de patrullaje**

**Sakura._lamento hacerlos quedarse a esperar**

**Zero._no importa dime como te sientes**

**Sakura._bien…creo yo…pero últimamente los dolores de cabeza me traen recuerdos a mi cabeza como si viviera una infancia pero no se si es mia o de otra persona…hay algo que me gustaria saber **

**Zero._dime**

**Sakura._tienes que ver algo con mi pasado**

**Zero._yo no creo eso mejor que siguas descansando**

**Sakura._ Zero prometeme que no me estas mintiendo**

**Zero._mmm**

**Sakura._me podrias acompañar al dormitorio**

**Zero._puedes caminar**

**Sakura._no lo se dejame pararme **

**Ella se paro se puso su chaleco, se levanto de la cama pero ella le dio un leve mareo pero Zero la sostuvo, ella alzo la mirada un poco sonrojada…**

**Zero._eso me dice que no puedes caminar**

**Sakura._perdoname…gracias**

**De eso el la cargo como princesa de lo que se esperaba salieron de la enfermeria y en el camino se toparon aidou y jade que estaba llegando al lugar…**

**Aidou._ Sakura-sama… ya se encuentra mejor**

**Sakura._si dime que haces aquí **

**Aidou._kaname-sama me mando a buscarla **

**Jade._el tenia una reunion con el presidente y nos pidio a ambos que vallamos a buscarla**

**Sakura._gracias…pero**

**Zero._ yo la llevare al dormitorio**

**Solo se vieron a las caras como era de esperarse con algo de incomodidad, al poco tiempo de eso Sakura se quedo dormida en los brazos de Zero a aidou no le quedo de otra mas que dejarlo que la llevara al dormitorio, salieron del lugar para ir al dormitorio al llegar aidou abrio la puerta Zero la llevo directamente a su cuarto al entrar la recosto en la cama y vio su semblante de cómo dormia le recordaba a otra persona que no sabia quien era pero le era familiar…**

**Zero._ ¿Quién eres en realidad?**

**Kaname._yo puedo darte esa respuesta claro si quieres**

**Zero._de que hablas kuran**

**Kaname._para que lo sepas ella en realidad su es una kuran pero tiene otro apellido el cual no te imaginaras cual es**

**Zero._dejate de rodeos y habla**

**Kaname._acompañame afuera Yuuki esta esperando ella tambien tiene que decirte tambien sobre ella **

**El solo se quedo con su semblante serio y vio por ultima vez a Sakura se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente y salio junto con Kaname, mientras en un cuarto cerca de ella estaban hablando dos personas las cuales se les conoce bien como son…**

**Rudolf._bueno esperaremos la proxima noche he escuchado que Kaname planero un día de campo para que Sakura se relajara**

**Sara._si lo se pero tenemos que estas pendientes ya que los alumnos igual de la clase diurna se iran por vacaciones ya que se acerca el onvierne**

**Rudolf._entonces hay que estar preparados ya que dentro de poco ella volvera a estar en mis brazos la cual es Sakura mi hermosa flor de cerezo**

**Mientras la noche se llebava esa palabras, en su cuarto de Sakura ella sudaba bastante y susurraba sin pensarlo y sin que ella se diera cuanta de lo que decia**

**Sakura._ oka-sa…oto-sa…oniisama…ayúdenme…**

**Ella continuaba soñando hasta que desperto agitada y toda sudada con la mirada agachada y temblando…. **

**Notas finales:**

**Que les parecía bueno esta un poco corto aquí solo entro un poco de Aidou y Jade pero esque quería aprovechar para darle momento a Aidou-sama aunque se que es un poco malo ya que le dijo que ama a otra pero bien por jade que le dijo le contesto que lo esperaría ya que se había dado cuente desde que tuvo una pequeña platica con Sakura después de hablar con Aidou bueno nos vemos en la siguiente noche…**

**Vampire Knight Noche 14°._ "Día de campo"**


	14. Noche 14 Día de campo

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Aquí otro capitulo mas de la historia de vampire Knight Black bye besos dejen sus comentarios a lo ultimo y yo los respondere con gusto, bueno ya nos los sigo rechazando mas nos vemos **

**Vampire Knight Noche 14°._ "Día de campo"**

**Ella al despertar estaba totalmete agitada, solevanto de su cama y vio por la ventana como Kaname, Zero y Yuuki hablaban de algo importante, ella decidio no tomarle importancia y fue nuevamente a u cama y se recosto…afuera del dormitorio estaba ellos continuaban hablando…**

**Kaname._ entonces… ¿quieres saber quien es ella en realidad?**

**Zero._ kuran dime de una ves ¿Quién es ella?**

**Yuuki._ Zero ella en realidad no es nuestra hermana**

**Zero._ no es su hermana entonces ¿Qué es para ustedes?**

**Kaname._ aun es un familiar es nuestra prima hija de un cazador y un vampiro **

**Zero._ ella lleva la sangre de un vampiro al igual que de un cazador**

**Yuuki._ así es pero no te diremos más Zero gomen**

**Kaname._ dentro de poco descubriras quien es ella o con esto que te hemos dicho ya tendras idea de quien es **

**El comenzó a meditarlo poco a poco cuando Kaname ya se iba al dormitorio y Yuuki se acercaba a él…**

**Zero._ imposible es ella…aquella hija de mi…**

**Kaname._al fin entendiste a mi me dieron la misma misión que tu de cuidar y proteger de ella como me la dieron con Yuuki al nacer**

**Yuuki._aunque Kaname-oniisama me proteja yo también la protejo a ella…Zero tu en realidad estas enamorado de ella no es asi**

**Zero._yo Yuuki no lo se **

**Kaname._despues de averla hecho tuya aun dudas de que la ames**

**Zero._ kuran te advierto que yo la protegere de ahora en adelante y de eso que la ame **

**Kaname._ te dire hija de quien es… es de un kuran y de un…**

**Antes de que pudiera decir algo más vio a Sakura parada enfrente de él llorando comenzó a salir pero volvio a colapsar y Kaname lo sostuvo, se aferro a su camisa…**

**Zero._ Sakura**

**Sakura._ vete Zero…**

**Yuuki._ Sakura… el**

**Sakura._ vallanse ambos, ya que para el solo fui una marioneta…después de aquella noche tiene dudas de lo que paso ya que yo solo fui un consuelo por el amor que no puede conseguir el cual es el tuyo…Yuuki**

**Yuuki._ Sakura…yo gomen**

**Sakura._ Kaname me podrias llevar a mi cuarto…por favor**

**Kaname._ Yuuki nos vemos luego**

**Yuuki._ hai**

**Zero._ espera… Sakura yo nunca quise….**

**Sakura._ no digas más por favor… vete por favor…Zero**

**La garco y la llevo adentro para que se tranquilizara, cuando vio aquello decidio irse nuevamente y dejar atrás a Yuuki, mientras adentro del cuarto Kaname la recosto en el cuarto ella seguia llorando cuando Kaname se iba lo detuvo jalandolo de la maga…**

**Kaname._ ¿Qué ocurre?**

**Sakura._podrias quedarte conmigo hasta que me duerma Kaname-niisama**

**Se sento a su lado hasta que se quedo dormida, mientras Zero estaba en su cuarto meditando las cosas ya que no podia creer aquello que estaba pasando, ya que aquella niña que conoci hace tiempo era alguien especial pero el nunca supo como esque su familia de ella murio solo se supo que su hermano estaba desaparecido y que se parece a rudolf de eso se había dado cuenta al poco tiempo de aquello con esos mismos pensamientos se quedo dormido completamente…**

**Ya a la mañana siguiente cuando se levanto salío de su cuarto como si nada ubiera pasado, al llegar al comedor solo estaba Yuuki desayunando sola lo que era algo inusual...**

**Zero._buenos dias Yuuki**

**Yuuki._ buenos dias Zero…oye sobre lo de anoche creo que entendiste lo que te queriamos decir no es así**

**Zero._si lo entendi claramente…pero ella **

**Yuuki._ella nos perdonara bueno creo que ami no se si a ti te perdonara ya que de todos modos lo hara ya que iremos a un día de campo a casa de Aidou-sempai **

**Zero._y las clases**

**Yuuki._el director dio tiempo libre a todos incluyendo a los de la clase nocturna…y Kaname-sempai nos a invitado a ambos…ya que el quiero arreglar las cosas entre tu y ella**

**Zero._ hmp…nos vemos me adelantare**

**Yuuki._yo…espera Zero…**

**Cuando estaba saliendo en la salida se topo con la persona menos inesperada que era ella Sakura…**

**Zero._ Sakura**

**Sakura._ buenos dias…Yuuki puedo hablar contigo…a solas**

**Yuuki._claro **

**Sakura._ Zero, jade nos podrian dejar solas un momento**

**Jade._claro la estare esperando afuera**

**Zero._como quieran**

**Salio del comedor junto con jade al llegar a lo que es afuera ella se quedo en la salida mientras Zero se iba pero ella lo detuvo un momento…**

**Jade._ Zero-Kun estas molesto con Sakura-sama**

**Zero._ ¿Por qué la pregunta?**

**Jade._ solo curiosidad…cuando veniamos aquí nosotras hablamos y fuimos sinceras me confeso que no te odia, todo lo que te dijo anoche fue por rabia ya que dudaste de ella **

**Zero._ al tomarla como mia se que hice mal pero la verdad la necesitaba, y para serte sincero yo la amo aunque no busco la manera de decirle**

**Jade._ ella igual te ama pero no tiene el valor de decirlo…al igual tiene miedo de que la rechaces y solo la hallas utilizado**

**Zero._ necesitare hablar con ella pero ahora no quera**

**Jade._ en el día de campo que nos iremos podras hablar con ella**

**Zero._solo espero que quiera hablar conmigo**

**Jade._ ya lo veraz que si**

**Mientras adentro en la sala estar estaban Sakura y Yuuki hablando, por un momento antes de ir a clases…**

**Sakura._ queria disculparme por lo de anoche no tenia derecho a juzgarte por lo de Zero**

**Yuuki._solo fue un impulso nada mas no te preocupes**

**Sakura._ perdoname Yuuki dime una cosa vas a ir al día de campo… y claro ira Zero **

**Yuuki._ si ira y me imagino que queras hablar con el si no me equivoco**

**Sakura._ por ahora no tengo el valor de verlo a la cara por lo de anoche así que esperare hasta el día en que estemos en la mansión de Aidou**

**Yuuki._claro Sakura te dejo me tengo que ir a clases**

**Sakura._claro no hay problema…pero vere que hago para hablar con el **

**Yuuki._ya veras intentalo no te preocupes pero esperaras**

**Comenzaron a salir de la sala yuuki llego a ver a zero y se lo llevo a clases pero antes sakura paso por su lado…**

**Sakura._ gomenasai…zero**

**Zero._yo…**

**Y siguió con su camino hasta llegar al dormitorio de la luna, al entrar se dirigió a su cuarto junto con Jade…**

**Sakura._ jade gracia por acompañarme**

**Jade._ no se preocupe sakura-sama**

**Sakura._ crees que fue buena idea no hablar con zero por ahora**

**Jade._ es decisión de usted si quiere o no hablar con el o mejor solo esperar **

**Sakura._ si tiene razón pero como podre verlo a la cara**

**Jade._ solo tenga el valor yo se que usted lo quiero y ama mucho **

**Sakura._ es verdad pero tengo miedo de que el me rechaze ya que a lo mejor solo soy un juego para el**

**Jade._ no se equivoca yo se que el la quiere y protegerá con su propia vida, el me lo dijo**

**Sakura._ creo que solo lo creeré si el me lo demuestra y me lo dice**

**Jade._ dentro de poco se lo demostrara ya lo vera**

**Sakura._ jade contestame una cosa… ¿tu amas a aidou?**

**Jade._ para serle sincera lo amo desde que lo conoci en mio casa de visita pero nunca he tenido el valor de decírselo ya que a el le gusta otra persona**

**Sakura.- yo se que le gusto, pero yo nunca le corresponderé, trata estar mas junto a el y conquistalo**

**Jade._ lo intentarte, me despido hasta luego **

**Cuando se estaban despidiendo ella se quejo nuevamente del dolor de cabeza que aun la perseguía**

**Jade._ se encuentra bien**

**Sakura._ si no te preocupes voy a estar bien si pregunta kaname dile que estoy aquí en mi cuarto**

**Jade._ claro me retiro descanse un rato**

**Salió del cuarto, ella se quedo sola en su cuarto se recostó y se durmió por un rato, ella comenzó a soñar algo extraño que la perturbo al despertar solo vio a kaname que estaba junto a ella sentado agarrando su frente…**

**Kaname._lamento despertarte**

**Sakura._ kaname yo… soñé que alguien intentaba matarme pero lo único que pude notar fueron sus ojos de color rojo y azul, pero el estaba sentado enfrente de mi y luego de eso todo se volvió negro**

**Kaname._ no te preocupes pronto todo se ira, y regresaras a ser la misma de antes te podras relajar ya que mañana nos vamos a la masión de la familia Aidou**

**Sakura._ mañana y yuuki y zero iran no es asi**

**Kaname._ si así es iran mañana nos veremos en la mañana con ellos en la salida **

**Sakura._ ya veo dime ya vamos a clase**

**Kaname._si por eso te vine a buscar ya es hora de ir a clases**

**Sakura._ me preparare y bajare con ustedes **

**Salio del cuarto nuevamente ella se quedo sola, se metio al baño para darse una ducha rapida al salír bajo directamente a la sala donde todos estaban, al llegar a las puertas se abrieron como era de costumbre estaban todas las chicas gritando por Aidou como era de costumbre…**

**Chicas._ ¡…AIDOU-SEMPAI!**

**Aidou._ buenos dias mis hermosas fans soñaron conmigo **

**Chicas._ ¡HAI!**

**Jade._ siempre es así**

**Akatsuki._ si siempre**

**Sakura._ vete acostumbrando porque siempre lo veras de esa manera**

**Jade._ ya me lo imagino**

**Comenzaron a caminar poco a poco entre la multitud de chicas, detrás de Sakura estaba Rudolf y Sara cuando volteo a ver atrás ya que habían pasado a Zero y Yuuki su vista se topo con la de Rudolf, y le volvio el dolor de cabeza, al llegar entraron al salón se sentaron como de costumbre, Ichijou se sento a lado de Sakura que enfrente estaban sentados Sara y Rudolf…**

**Ichijou._ te noto cansada**

**Sakura._ no pasa nada, si nos vamos a día de campo me voy a sentir como nueva ya que podre descansar algo **

**Ichijou._ si tienes razón **

**Sakura._ al parecer tienes a una amiga de la clase diurna**

**Ichijou._ si lo dices por el pulso es verdad pero no es nada es como una bienvenida**

**Sakura._ ya veo**

**Entro el maestro, dieron comienzo las clase mientras en la oficina del director estaban hablando Zero y Yuuki con el director…**

**Zero._ diganos que se le ofrece**

**Yuuki._ si ¿Qué ocurre director?**

**Cross._ dime oto-sa Yuuki**

**Yuuki._ bueno…oto-sama**

**Cross._ bueno me imagino que sabran di una tres dias libres para descansar y lo hice especialmenta por Sakura-chan… y ellos todos los de la clase nocturna se iran pero el grupo de Kaname se iran a la mansión de la familia de Aidou y me imagino que ustedes iran no es así**

**Yuuki._ Kaname-sempai ya me lo había propuesto que vallamos y al igual que a Zero iremos ambos **

**Cross._ antes de que se vallan tendran que ver temprano que los de la clase diurna salgan de la escuela**

**Zero._ solo era eso**

**Cross._ una cosa más solo que tengan cuidado en estos tres dias que no estaran en la academia bueno mejor dicho dos ya que el tercer día por la madrugada regresaran a la escuela, hay algunos disturbios en el consejo pero nada de que alarmarse pero cuidense las espaldas ya que algo presiento que ocurrira**

**Yuuki.- lo tendremos encuenta**

**Zero._ si eso era todo nosotros nos retiramos**

**Salieron de la oficina dejando al director con una expresión seria, al salir vieron como los de la clase nocturna salian del edificio para regresar a su dormitoro, pero Zero solo tenia vista la mirada en una persona, Sakura, ella se dio cuenta de que la observaba, se detuvo un momento para verlo a los ojos, a su lado se detuvo de la misma manera Rudolf…**

**Rudolf._ ¿ocurre algo malo?**

**Sakura._ no nada siguamos necesito descansar para mañana ya que me duele la cabeza… por casualidad vendran con nosotros al día de campo**

**Sara._ lo lamento mucho yo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas personales**

**Rudolf._ yo también…pero sera para la proxima vez lo prometo**

**Sakura._ que lastima pero estabien vamos nos estan dejando todos atrás**

**Siguieron con su camino hasta llegar al dormitorio antes de irse a dormir todos prepararon sus cosas para irse mañana a la mansión, ella se recosto a dormir por un rato hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando desperto se dio una ducha y bajo a la sala ya estaban Kaname, Aidou, Akatsuki, Ruka, Rima, Ichijou, Shiki, Jade y Souven esperando, salieron del dormitorio hasta que llagaron a las puertas de la salida de la academia y estaban ahí parados esperando Yuuki y Zero que ya habían terminado con sus labores de ver que lo alumnos de la clase diurna se fueron a sus casas, bajaron las escaleras ahí estaban algunos carros para llevarlos en uno se fueron 4 personas, Kanama, Yuuki, Sakura y Zero, en otro se fueron Aidou, Aktsuki, Ruka y Souven, ya en el otro se fueron Rima, Shiki, Jade y Ichijou, emprendieron camino hasta llegar a la residencia, los recibio el mayordomo de la familia…**

**Mayordomo._ bienvenidos a la masión de la familia Aidou, que bueno es volverlo a ver señorito Hanabusa**

**Aidou._ gracias por recibirnos, porfavor podrian llevar las cosas a sus habitaciones respectivas**

**Mayordomo._ como ordene hanabusa-sama**

**Cada uno se acomodo en la sala estar y algunos aprovecharon a salir al valgon ya que no había todavía sol, Yuuki estaba jugando afuera con un perro de color negro como un lobo, se acerco Sakura a ella…**

**Yuuki._ Sakura pense que estarias descansando ya que dijiste que te dolia la cabeza**

**Sakura._ se supone que vine a relajarme no a dormir cada rato, además ya no me duele tanto**

**Yuuki._ que bueno**

**Sakura._ que hermoso lobo… se ve que la tienes que proteger bastante…Kaname**

**Adentro de la masion en la sala estaba sentado Kaname y se escucho una pequeña risa departe de Kaname…**

**Souven._ Kaname-sama esta bien**

**Kaname._ no es nada **

**Afuera las dos estaban jugando con el pequeño lobo…**

**Yuuki._ hablaras con el**

**Sakura._ no lo se tengo miedo de decirle algo y me odie**

**Yuuki._ si lo buscas esta en las caballerizas**

**Sakura._ gracias**

**Se levanto de donde estaba, al llegar a las caballerizas, entro y se topo con unos hermoso caballos a ella le llamo la atención uno blanco y cabellos plateados como el color de la luna, lo comenzo acariciar hasta que escucho que la hablaron…**

**Zero._ no cambiaras, aun le tienes amor a los caballos**

**Sakura._ Zero…no pense que estabas aquí…me gustaria hablar contigo**

**Zero._ vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo aquí cerca queda un lago artificial vamos cavalgando**

**Sakura._ si yo agarro este y tú **

**Zero._ yo este negro, vamos**

**Salieron del establo cavalgando a lo lejos los vio aidou, que estaba con jade, ella noto como se puso celoso cuando los vio juntos, pero prefirió no decir nada, al llegar al lago dejaron a los caballo tomar agua, mientras Sakura se puso bajo un arbol que estaba cerca…**

**Zero._ dime de que quieres hablar**

**Sakura._ veras yo…solo queria disculparme por lo ocurrido aquella noche todo lo que dije solo salieron de mi rabia que tenia **

**Zero._ como lo suponia y yo lamento aver dudad de ti **

**Sakura._ aquella noche que fui tuya fue algo inolvidable pero al recordar que solo estabas conmigo para que te consolara**

**Zero._ no lo malinterpretes yo ya no siento nada por Yuuki ya que yo te quiero a ti **

**Sakura._ estas hablando enserio o es otra mentira ya que yo igual te quiero solo a ti y a nadien más Zero…**

**Zero._ es la verdad… solo perdoname Sakura…**

**Se acerco a ella la abrazo por la cintura y la pego a su pecho, agarro su menton y la cerco a el y la beso con ternura y delicadeza cuando se separaron ella lo abrazo por el cuello estubieron asi por un buen rato, hasta que regresaron trancurrieron los dos dias ya habían ido a la cuidad a comprar algunas cosas antes de regresar, llegaron en la madrugada a la escuela ya todo había trancurrido normal especialmente con Sakura ya que se había reconciliado con Zero, solo llegaron al dormitorio descansaron un rato, ya eras las 7:00 PM Sakura estaba en la fuente esperando a Yuuki que la había dicho que la viera ahí mismo, llego como a los 15 minutos se sentaron las dos en la orilla de la fuente…**

**Sakura._dime ¿Qué es lo que querias decirme?**

**Yuuki._ era entregarte esto…cuando fuimos a la ciudad vi que estaban vendiendo flores como mia que me habia regalado Kaname hace tiempo atrás, espero que te guste es de color azul como te gusta**

**Sakura._ muchas gracias**

**Cuando iba agarrar la flor se le vieno un fuerte dolor de cabeza donde veia a un muchacho que le daba un prendedor en forma de rosa azul, reacciono al instante y agarro la rosa…**

**Yuuki._ te encuentras bien**

**Sakura._ si no pasa nada me regreso al dormitorio ya que si se entera Kaname que salí sin su permiso me mata**

**Yuuki._ si mejor date prisa… nos vemos luego **

**Las dos se fueron a su dormitorio cuando Sakura entro al suyo, se recosto un momento en la cama y sindarse cuenta comenzo a soñar con aquel mismo niño que le regalo el prendedor de rosa azul, al igual donde la abrazaba y besaba su frente, pero todo cambio ya que veia sangre, y otras cosas las cuales veia a un cuerpo ensangretado y otro atravesado por una mano y se veia a ella misma toda bañana en sagre, desperto toda alteras y gritando alzo la mirada y vio todo lleno de sangre y cerro los ojos fuertemente…**

**Sakura._ ¡basta, basta ya!**

**Kaname._ Sakura, Sakura, resiste**

**Sakura._ Kaname eres tú… yo **

**Kaname._ tranquilizate ya paso**

**Sakura._ Kaname ayudame tengo miedo ya quiero saber el porque de mis pesadillas, al igual en cada una de esas te veo a ti y a Zero**

**Kaname._ Sakura**

**Sakura._ porfavor Kaname dime que pasa conmigo porque desde que llegue aquí me ha pasado todo esto…porfavor dimelo… ¡Kaname!**

**Kaname._ lo lamento todavía no es el tiempo…vuelve a dormir**

**Le coloco su mano en lo vista y se quedo dormida la acomodo nuevamente en su cama, antes de que salieran le limpio la cara que estaba llena de lagrimas al igual que sudor, salio del cuarto y ordeno a aidou y akatsuki que vigilaran su cuarto, pero salio rudolf de su cuarto y se topo con Kaname…**

**Rudolf._ Kaname… ya esta llegando la hora de que ella despierte**

**Kaname._ si te atreves hacerle daño no yo te matare si no kyriuu Zero**

**Rudolf._ crees que no lo se nos vemos**

**Se alejo nuevamente y el entro a su cuarto viendo como la luna cubria la noche el solo estaba en sus pensamiento…**

**Kaname._ ya ha llegado la hora de que despiertes Sakura**

**Mientras en su cuarto ella estaba llorando aun estando dormida, sudando y moventiandose ya que ni en sus sueños es tranquila, al parecer como decia Kaname ya ha llegado la hora del despertar de ella y que sepa la verdad…**

**Notas finales del capitulo:**

**Bueno que les parecio ya las cosas ya estan por revelarse ahora hay que esperar a ver que pasa de nuevo nos vemos en la próxima noche **

**Noche 15°._ "Mi verdadero ser, Mi despertar"**


	15. Noche 15Mi verdadero ser, mi despertar

**Notas del capitulo…**

**Bueno otro capitulo mas aquí ya sakura suplicara a Zero para decirle todo pero habra otra manera en que se enterara (aquí quise poner de una manera como cuando Yuuki comenzo a recordad su pasado pero aunque sera un poco diferente)**

**Disfruten el capitulo….**

**Vampire Knight Black Noche 15°._ "Mi verdadero ser, mi despertar"**

**A la mañana siguiente seguia sin aparecer el sol, Sakura estaba en su cuarto, toda pensativa y cansada ya que en la noche ella no pudo descansar, no entendia el porque de sus pesadillas y decidio ir a buscar respuestas salio del dormitorio sin que nadien se diera cuanta aunque no se dio cuenta de que aidou y akatsuki estaba en la sala…**

**Aidou._ ¿Dónde va Sakura-sama?**

**Sakura._ a buscar respuestas…con permiso **

**Akatsuki._ no podemos dejarla ir Kaname-sama dijo que la protegieramos hasta que el regrese ya que fue al despacho del director**

**Sakura._ lo lamento pero no puedo esperar a conseguir respuestas… les prometo que no tardare si tardo le dire a kanama que no los castigue si no a mi **

**Ella salio sin dejar que ellos hablan al respecto, al llegar al lugar que podrian estar la persona que buscaba, ahí estaba sentado junto a su caballo Lyli…**

**Zero._ deberias estar en tu dormitorio**

**Sakura._necesito hablar contigo y quiero que me contestes con la verdad**

**Zero._ te escucho**

**Sakura._ Zero como recuerdas por un accidente que me paso años atrás mis recuerdos de cuando tenia 5 años para tras se perdieron y quiero recordar si alguna vez te conoci y tu eres el unico que me puede contestar…onegai**

**Zero._ lo lamento pero no puedo responder ahora…**

**Sakura._ ¿Por qué?...dime Zero necesito saber**

**Corrio hacia el agarrandolo de su chaleco tan fuerte como pudo…**

**Sakura._ ¡dime Zero por favor necesito saberlo ya que mi cabeza es como un revoltijo de mis recuerdo ya que no se que me pasa!**

**Zero._ como te lo dije no puedo decirte nada por ahora**

**Sakura._ eres igual que Kaname nunca me diran nada…yo…**

**Ella le comenzo a doler la cabeza nuevamente pero el dolor fue tan fuerte, como de lo que esperaba, hasta que Zero la agarro pero ella se Safo del agarre y salio corriendo del lugar pero Zero la agarro antes de que callera…**

**Zero._ Sakura…gomen yo…si quiero decirte pero…no**

**Sakura._ Zero…yo no…puedo aguantar…mas…necesito saber que valor…tienes en mi vida…onegai ayudame…**

**Termino callendo inconsciente en los brazos de él la abrazo mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, la alzo y la llevo al dormitorio nocturno en el camino se topo con Yuuki, se fueron juntos al dormitorio hasta llegar al dormitorio, en la puerta estaba Kaname esperando…**

**Zero._ kuran…ella**

**Kaname._ ya ha llegado la hora **

**Zero._ en verdad ella hija de quien cazador es**

**Yuuki._ Zero… Kaname-sempai sera mejor ponerle guardia esta noche a ella especialmente**

**Zero._ yo sere uno que la vigilara desde afuera**

**Kaname._ te dire hija de quien es ella…primero entregamela**

**Se la entrego con cuidado y agarro su rosa guardada en resina para conservarla que se le callo de su bolsa y se lo entrego…**

**Zero._ te escucho**

**Kaname._ es hija de Kuran Akane mi tia y Kyriuu Reinon de tu tio…kyriuu-Kun **

**Yuuki._ Zero… es verdad **

**Zero._ ella es entonces hija de mi tio que murio a manos de un sangre pura **

**Kaname._ sera mejor que la lleve adentro ya que ahora estara en mucho peligro por el**

**El se quedo callado, vio como el amor de su vida aquella chica que le robo el corazón nunca se imagino que ella fuera su prima hija de su tio, se retiraron del lugar ambos, mientras adentro Kaname, acostaba a una inconsciente Sakura, salio del cuarto dandole la orden, aidou y akatsuki, de que no la dejan salir hasta que el regrese, en el cuarto de alado estaba rudolf, preparandose…**

**Rudolf._ esta noche recordaras todo te lo aseguro…mi querida flor de cerezo**

**Ya en el cuarto de Sakura ella se estaba levantando aunque estaba toda bañana en sudor se sento en la orilla de la cama, se levanto fue a la puerta al abrirla vio a aidou y akatsuki cuidandola…**

**Sakura._ ¿Dónde esta Kaname?**

**Aidou._ fue con el director…regrese a su cuarto**

**Sakura._ dejenme pasar necesito hablar con el y con otra persona**

**Akatsuki._ eso no sera posible…ya que Kaname-sama dio ordenes que no salga hasta que regrese**

**Sakura._ se los pido de favor apartense y dejenme pasar**

**Aidou._ regrese a su cuarto**

**Al aver dicho eso, ella comenzo a marearse, la sostuvieron ambos, la llevaron ambos al cuarto la sentaron y aidou se acacho a su altura, extendio su brazo a ella, jalo su manga y clavo su uña para que saliera una gota de sangre…**

**Sakura._ aidou… ¿Por qué?**

**Aidou._ ya que usted es alguien importante para mi**

**Sakura._ no lo hagas no lo necesito… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí Jade?**

**Voltearon ambos y vieron a jade parada en la entrada de la puerta y se adentro a la habitación colocandose a la altura de aidou y haciendo lo mismo que el habia hecho, el se quedo sorprendido por lo que había hecho…**

**Jade._ gomen no era mi intención estar espiando…tenga beba de mi **

**Sakura._ jade…perdoname**

**Aidou._ Jade…no lo hagas**

**Ella jalo el brazo de jade y lo morido con fuerza, comenzo a beber de ella…**

**Jade._ ya es demasiado tarde, lo lamento…aidou**

**Aidou._ sera mejor que se detenga si no podrias quedar debil**

**Jade._ creo que no importa**

**Dejo su brazo, seco su boca estubo apunto de caer de no ser que akatsuki la sostuvo y mientras a jade la agarro aidou que estaba debil, la cargo estilo princesa, mientras akatsuki recosto a Sakura nuevamente…**

**Aidou._ llevare a jade a su cuarto, sigue cuidando de ella**

**Jade._ aidou puedo caminar no es necesario que me cargues**

**Aidou._ estas debil, por lo menos dejame hacer algo por ti**

**Jade._ arigato…aidou**

**Se la llevo al cuarto, la sento en la cama, se acerco a ella, expuso su cuello…**

**Aidou._ bebe de mi te hara bien**

**Jade._ no puedo…yo…**

**Aidou._ hazlo lo necesitas…**

**Jade._ gracias…**

**Se acerco a el y comenzo a beber de el, de sorbos grandes, se separo de el, agarro su cara de el con sus dos manos, se fue acercando a el, hasta rozar sus labios, susurrarle…**

**Aidou._ Jade…**

**Jade._ Aidou… yo… te amo…siempre desde…que te…conoci**

**Aidou._ yo…**

**Lo beso…con delicadeza ya que solo fue un rozon de labios, se separo de el, volteo a otro lado mientras el se levanto y salio del cuarto sin decir nada, ella se quedo impactada ya que lo que hizo no era ella, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos, mientras nuevamente en el cuarto de Sakura, nuevamente ella recobraba la conciensa, ya era de noche…se sento en la cama no lo penso dos veces, agarro la rosa que le había dado Yuuki que estaba conservada en resina…**

**Sakura._ necesito ir hablar con Kaname…especialmente a Zero…**

**Se dirigio nuevamente a la puerta, cuando escucho como las ventanas se abrian a su paso, se giro para ver quien era, se quedo sorprendida de quien era nunca se espero de quien sea…**

**Rudolf._ se que estas confudida y quieres saber de aquellos recuerdos que perdiste**

**Sakura._ como lo sabes…rudolf…si los quiero recuperar pero como…Kaname no me quiere decir nada y menos…Zero**

**Rudolf._ si vienes conmigo te lo dire todo hasta la ultima parte**

**Extendio una mano ella se acerco lentamente, dejo caer la rosa agarro aquella mano, un instinto de tristeza le gano…ella comenzo a llorar se cubrio la boca con la otra mano, mientras el agarro su cabeza de ella y la apego a el a su pecho…**

**Sakura._ ¿Por qué cuando solo te veo, tu me vez con cara de tristeza?  
>Rudolf._ te contestare si vienes conmigo<strong>

**Sakura._ yo…si dime todo**

**Rudolf._ si ese es el deseo tuyo lo hare**

**Ella destapo su boca, y siguió llorando más fuerte, ella se aferro a su pecho de el poso su mano en la barbilla de ella alzo su rostro, beso su frente ella comenzo a cerrar sus ojos poco a poco hasta quedar inconsciente la cargo bien; se subio a la ventana, mientras afuera…**

**Aidou._ voy a entrar la escuche llorando**

**Akatsuki._ mejor la dejamos sola Kaname-sama sabra que hacer cuando regrese **

**Jade._ chicos…**

**Aidou._ no deberias estar caminando todavía aun debes estar debil**

**Jade._ no pasa nada estoy bien**

**Aidou._ como digas… ¿Qué pasa?**

**Jade._ fui a ver a rudolf…pero no hay nadien en su cuarto, yo espere verlo en otro lugar pero no hay ratro de el en ningun lugar**

**Aidou._ imposible**

**Akatsuki._ no sere que el este…**

**Se voltearon ambos, y abrieron la puerta y vieron en la ventana parado a rudolf con Sakura en brazos, inconsciente, se acercaron cuando, el iba a brincar…**

**Akatsuki._ ¿Qué haras con ella?**

**Rudolf._ esta sera la ultima vez que la veran**

**Aidou._ Kaname-sama no tardara en llegar y te detendra**

**Jade._ sera mejor que la dejes en paz**

**Rudolf._ no la puede abandonar nuevamente, mas ahora que esta sufriendo**

**Aidou._ de que hablas tu no eres nada para ella**

**Rudolf._ en la vida de ahora no pero… en la pasada cuando era mas pequeña si**

**Jade._ Rudolf… no te entiendo**

**Rudolf._ ella es mi pequeña hermana hija de cazador y vampiro pura sangre**

**Aidou._ ¿Qué?**

**Rudolf._ esta sera la ultima vez que la veia adiós**

**El salto y desaparecio en una rafaga de viento, mientras abajo afueras del dormitorio estaban llegando Yuuki y Zero ya que Zero iba hablar con Kaname para que le explicara todo, pero observaron como por la ventana de Sakura salia ella inconsciente en brazos de rudolf y desaparecian en la anochecer, entraron lo mas rapído posible subieron las escaleras, y vieron a aidou, akatuski y a jade parados todavía en shock por lo que les dijo…**

**Yuuki.- saben a donde se la han llevado**

**Aidou._ no…solo nos dijo que nunca la volverias a ver jamás**

**Zero._ maldición yo pense que el había…**

**Kaname._ ¿muerto?**

**Yuuki._ Kaname**

**El estaba parado en el marco de la puerta viendolos a todos…**

**Zero._ kuran, el es su…**

**Kaname._ hermano…si lo es yo igual pense que estaba muerto pero cuando lo volvi a ver aquí en la academia tenia mis sospechas de que haría todo lo posible para hacer que ella despierte**

**Yuuki._ pero… ¿Dónde se la ha llevado?**

**Kaname._ tengo mis sospechas de donde…**

**Zero._ habla kuran**

**Kaname._ al mismo lugar donde yo converti a Yuuki en vampiro y la hize recordad todo**

**Zero._ bien…**

**Se acerco a la rosa tirada de ella y salio corriendo del cuarto, al poco tiempo detrás de el iba aidou, akatsuki, jade y Yuuki que le habia pedido a Kaname que la dejara ir, mientras arriba en la torre mas alta de la academia ella comenzaba a despartar, estaba apoyada en su pecho, al despertar por completo se separo de el colocandose de rodillas enfrente de el, aunque el tenia un brazo por su cintura de ella haciendo que no se separe mucho de él…**

**Sakura._ ¿Dónde estoy?**

**Rudolf._ que bueno que despertaste**

**Sakura._ ¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

**Rudolf._ tu misma dijiste que vendrias conmigo para saber la verdad**

**Sakura._ dime lo que sepas…onegai**

**Volvio a derramar lagrimas, se acerco a su cuello, le susurro en oído antes de seguir…**

**Rudolf._ te prometo que jamás volveras a derramar alguna lagrima…recordaras todo antes de que perdieras aquellos recuerdos tuyos…mi cerezo **

**Sakura._ rudolf…**

**Incrusto sus colmillo en ella, al principio no sintio nada pero sintio un olor a sangre que emanaba de ella, reacciono ella quiso safarze pero el se lo impidio colocando una mano en su nuca apegandola más a ella, logrando que quedara inconsciente, se separo ella ya estaba inconsciente se paro con ella solo con una mano la tenia agarrada jalo su manga incrusto sus colmillos en su brazo, tomo un poco de su sangre la conservo en su cuello se acerco a ella y la beso, logrando que ella despertara y sintiera como la sangre de el estaba en su boca, cuando termino se separo de ella, viendola a los ojos la sonto y callo al suelo de rodillas…**

**Rudolf._ al fin despertaste…hermanita…me recuerdas**

**Sakura._ yo… si claro que te recuerdo…oniisama**

**Se acacho a su altura se abalanzo a el abrazandolo, fuerte pero ella vio su cuello, y comenzo a lamerlo, pero dudo antes de seguir…**

**Rudolf._ sigue no tengas miedo**

**Sakura._ lo hare arigato… oniisama**

**Rudolf._ hazlo**

**El agarro un mecho de su cabello lo apego a su nariz inalando sus aroma que tanto amaba, mientras ella incrusto sus y comenzo a beber de el, se separo y acaricio su cara…**

**Sakura._ oniisama… ¿Por qué… tú?**

**Rudolf._ en ese momento no sabia lo que hacia…ven conmigo el regresara a la vida a nuestros padre**

**Sakura._ aunque oto-sama no sea tu padre lo haras**

**Rudolf._ lo que sea hare por mi hermanita…**

**Sakura._ pero no se si sere capaz de irme y dejando a Yuuki, Kaname y a… Zero**

**Rudolf._ hmp ese kyriuu Zero solo te utilizo jamas te quiso… solo estubo contigo esa noche porque solo busco en ti consolación nada más**

**Sakura._ pero el me dijo**

**Rudolf._ tu vas a confiar en su palabra, la cual solo tiene odio a las vampiros**

**Sakura._ pero yo lo amo… ¡AMO A ZERO!, perdoname oniisama**

**Rudolf._ vamos ven conmigo seamos felices por siempre y para siempre mi hermozo cerezo**

**Luego se pararon ambos, pero ella escucho un catillo, de una pistola, viro su rostro y vio a Zero parado viendolos a ambos…**

**Zero._ nunca pense volver a verte nuevamente Rudolf**

**Rudolf._ es un placer verte primito**

**Sakura._ Zero…yo…gomenasai…si tan solo ubiera recordado todo…yo**

**Zero._ Sakura no te vallas con el…solo te hara sufrir como lo hizo hace años**

**Rudolf._ crees que estando a tú lado estara feliz…después que solo la utilizaste como consuelo**

**Zero._ maldito…moriras**

**Sakura._ ¡NO!, ¡NO LO MATES, ES EL UNICO DE MI FAMILIA QUE ME QUEDA! ¡ZERO!**

**Ella se coloco en medio para impedir que le disparar cuando, el la sujeto por la espalda y la volteo y calleron de rodillas ambos para esquivar, el disparo que le dio se separo de el y se coloco nuevamente en medio de los dos…**

**Zero._ mejor hasta a un lado Sakura…el te ha hecho mucho daño **

**Rudolf._ mira quien habla de daño que ha hecho**

**Zero._ ¡mejor callate!... ¡ya que tu le destruiste la vida, desde que el aparecio!**

**Rudolf._ ¡el nunca nos destruyo la vida simplemente nos habrío los ojos para que veamos con quien estabamos viviendo, ya que aquella persona es nuestro enemigo, un CAZADOR!**

**Zero._ ¡pero igual que fue un padre para ti no como el que te abandono el que mato a tu familia que es KURAN RIDO!**

**Sakura._ ¡BASTA YA!... no discutan, más ahora…onegai yamete**

**Zero._ Sakura…**

**De repente llegaron los demás, intentaron atacar pero los detuvieron a ambos…**

**Yuuki._ ¡Sakura alejate de el!**

**Sakura._ ¡no se acerquen más…alejense ahora!**

**Aidou._ no podemos dejarla ahí**

**Se acercaron pero el suelo en donde estaban comenzo a temblar y salieron ramas de todas partes sosteniéndolos a todos, menos a Sakura, ella volteo aver a su hermano, se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a Zero corriendo, intentando soltarlo pero era inútil…**

**Sakura._ Zero…**

**Zero._ hulle, estas en peligro…Sakura**

**Sakura._ no… no los dejare…jamás**

**Zero._ Sakura…**

**Sakura._ perdoname… ¡Oniisama…basta detente!**

**Rudolf._ no puedo si vienes conmigo no les pasara nada**

**Sakura._ yo…**

**Sin que el se diera cuenta agarro el arma de Zero la metio entre sus ropas, se alejo de donde estaba, hasta quedar delante de su hermano…**

**Rudolf._ el te ha hecho mucho daño ven conmigo serás feliz a mi lado**

**Sakura._ oniisama**

**Se acerco a el en paso lento, lo abrazo tenia alzada su cara acerco uno de sus dedos a su boca con un colmillo de rudolf lo pincho y salio sangre…**

**Sakura._ por favor lamelo, se que deseas mi sangre mas que nunca…onegai**

**Rudolf._ mi cerezo…hermoso…**

**El se distrajo con el dedo de ella cuando saco el arma apuntandole directamente al corazón…**

**Rudolf._ ¿Qué pretendes hacer?**

**Sakura._ acabar con esto de una vez por todas**

**Rudolf._ no lo creo…eres capaz de matarme con esa arma**

**Sakura._ calla…yo**

**Se puso nerviosa se separo, solto el arma pero no se dio cuenta en que momento unas ramas salieron del suelo y la apresaron, como si fueran agujas dejaron raspones profundos provocando que toda su bata de dormir que era blanca tenga un toque de color rojo como la sangre…**

**Sakura._ ¡ahhhhhhh!... **

**Zero._ ¡SAKURA! **

**Yuuki._necesito hacer algo…ya se**

**Safo su mano se acerco con mucho trabajo a Artemisa la cuál al agarrarla la libero, al igual que libero a todos inclusive a Sakura, que callo al suelo mientras rudolf, retrocedio un poco lejos Zero se acerco a ella la sujeto…**

**Sakura._ Zero gomen yo…**

**Zero._ no digas nada tengo que sacarte de aquí**

**Sakura._ matte todavía no**

**Viro a donde estaba Yuuki que estaba apunto de atacar a rudolf pero ella la detuvo con gritos…**

**Sakura._ ¡NO LO MATES EL TAMBIÉN ES DE TU FAMILIA!**

**Zero._ Sakura**

**Yuuki._ pero Sakura…**

**Sakura._ onegai no lo mates Yuuki…**

**Rudolf._ hmp…creo que ya es hora de que me valla, nos vemos mi hermosa hermanita, mi cerezo nos volveremos a ver pronto eso te lo aseguro**

**Sakura._ ¡NOTE VALLAS ONIISAMA!**

**Ella se levanto de donde estaba, pero no pudo llegar ya que rudolf había desaparecido de la nada, callo de rodillas abrazandose a si misma…**

**Sakura._ siempre haces lo mismo desapareces, regresas pero te vuelves a ir… ¿Por qué?... ¡ONIISAMA!...**

**Ella seguia llorando desconsoladamente por el dolor de que el se fuera nuevamente mientras en otro lugar en la ciudad en una parte abandonada, estaba llegando rudolf al entrar se topo con Sarah que es su acompañante en esto, se adentraron a la casa a lo mas profundo, hasta llegar a la sala principal…**

**Sara._ ya hemos regresado**

**Rudolf._ padre lamento no haberte traido lo que me pediste **

**Rido._ no importa amado hijo dentro de poco ya veras como la tendremos aquí y ella me ofrecera lo que yo le pida contal de que no mate al chico que ama**

**Rudolf._ padre… yo me encargare de traerla con nosotros eso lo juro**

**Salio del lugar y se fue a un cuarto, ya era de noche viendo la luna como se ocultaba y sus ojos rojos se asomaban por la oscuridad… **

**Notas finales…**

**Que les parecio ya en el siguiente Yuuki contara una parte de cómo Sakura llego a sus vidas de Kaname y ella inclusive por primera vez lemon de Kaname y Yuuki bueno nos vemos en la siguiente noche bye **

**Vampire Knight Black Noche 16°._ "Mi princesa" (KanameYuuki)**


	16. Noche 16 Mi princesa KanameYuuki

**Notas del capitulo**

**Como ya lo ****había mencionado antes en el anterior capitulo lemon de Yuuki y Kaname al igual contaran un poco del pasado de Sakura no tanto bueno los dejo con el capitulo **

**Vampire Knight Black Noche 16°._ "Mi princesa" (KanameYuuki)**

**Cuando ella estaba ahí arrodillada en el suelo, sin ver a nadie todo estaba en silencio hasta que Kaname apareció ante todos…**

**Kaname._ al parecer ya tienes recuerdos**

**Ella se levanto, con todas sus heridas, volteo para verlo a la cara…**

**Sakura._ "Tío Haruka…no Kaname"… si ya los recupere pero de la peor manera, y poniendo a todos en peligro…**

**Yuuki.- Sakura debes descansar regresemos, al dormitorio…**

**Ella comenzó su paso pero no ha Yuuki si no a Zero, cuando estaba llegando se tropezó pero el la agarro antes de que cayera por completo…**

**Zero._ Sakura…tranquila**

**Sakura._ gomen…gomensai Zero**

**Zero._ tu no tienes la culpa de nada**

**Sakura._ ¡si la tengo…si hubiera recuperado antes mis recuerdos seguramente, nada de esto estaría pasando…ya que por mi culpa estuviste a punto de morir!**

**Zero._ por favor deja de culparte, si iba a morir era porque te quería proteger con mi vida **

**Sakura._ Zero…yo… gomenasai…**

**Zero._ Alice…despierta ¡Alice!**

**Ya no respondió a nada ya que estaba inconsciente, por completo, ya que era debido a sus heridas…**

**Kaname._ no la podemos llevar al dormitorio nocturno ya que los demás alumnos que llegaron les llamara la sangre de ella y será posible que se descontrolen e intenten atacarla…**

**Yuuki._ entonces a donde la llevamos**

**Kaname._ kyriuu-Kun hazte cargo de ella**

**Zero._ kuran…ahora que planeas**

**Yuuki._ por favor Zero…cuídala ella te necesita mas que a nosotros.**

**El sin prensarlo dos veces se fue con ella en brazos aidou al verlo, se molesto un poco, pero se quedo con akatsuki y jade para quitar todo rastro del olor a sangre, mientras Kaname y Yuuki se fueron al dormitorio, al llegar fueron al cuarto de Yuuki se sentó en la orilla de la cama, el se acerco a ella agarrando sus manos que estaban en sus rodillas ella tenia agachada la mirada, el pudo notar algunas lagrimas que salían de sus hermosos ojos…**

**Kaname._ no llores Yuuki, ella estará bien**

**Yuuki._ lo se…es solo que a partir de este momento todo será mas difícil… ya que el estará detrás de en cualquier momento**

**Kaname._ pero nos tiene a nosotros para protegerla**

**Yuuki._ lo se…Kaname ¿Qué pasara con el consejo de vampiros? Ya que si se enteran de que Sakura ya sabe la verdad ellos intentaran o que fuera para que valla a ser cazadora como su padre**

**Kaname._ ella sabrá que decisión tomar, pero todavía no**

**Yuuki._ si lo se**

**Yuuki._ solamente recuerdo el día que ella llego y oto-sama nos dijo todo**

**Flash Black**

_**Ellos jugaban en la sala Kaname tenia 10 años y Yuuki tenia 5 años, cuando su padre estaba llegando, que traía en brazos a Sakura casi toda baña en sangre al verlo Yuuki ella se paralizo, Kaname se acerco a el que se sentó en el sofá que estaba ahí cerca su cabeza la coloco en su piernas mientras la herida de su cuello y algunas mas eran atendidas por Juri la madre de ambos y tía de ella…**_

_**Kaname._ ¿Qué paso?**_

_**Haruka._ Kaname…Rido mato a tu tía y tío pero el hermano de ella Rudolf no sabemos donde esta**_

_**Yuuki._ pero ella esta bien**_

_**Juri._ no te preocupes Yuuki estará bien ahora que esta con nosotros**_

_**Yuuki._ snif… Sakura…snif…**_

_**Su hermano se acerco a ella abrazándola y susurrándole al oído…**_

_**Kaname._ ella estará bien…te lo prometo**_

_**Haruka._ Kaname…ahora mas que nunca tenemos que protegerla a ella y a Yuuki, espero confiar en ti**_

_**Kaname._ si**_

_**Yuuki._ yo también ayudare a protegerla**_

_**Juri._ muchas gracias Yuuki…**_

_**Haruka._ entonces cuanto con ambos**_

_**Ella solo dio una sonrisa a sus padres, se acerco a Sakura y le acaricio su mejilla que se podía sentir algo húmeda pero era de agua salada la cual era provocada por las lágrimas injustas que había derramado…**_

**Fin de Flash Black**

**Ella se había quedado perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que Kaname la saco de ellos acariciando su mejilla, se sonrojo por aquel acto de el…**

**Kaname._ Yuuki…tranquila…bebe de mi sangre para que puedas recuperarte por completo ya que te lastimaste**

**Yuuki._ no es nada estoy bien…Kaname**

**Kaname._ Yuuki….por favor bebe**

**Dijo el quitándose su chaleco, y abriendo un poco lo que es la parte del cuello de su camisa, ella se acerco, comenzó a lamer su cuello para prepararlo e incrustar sus comillos el podía escuchar como bebía la sangre, al separarse se acerco a sus labios para besarlo lo cual Kaname correspondió con gusto, la fue recostando en la cama lentamente en la cama todo su cabello de Yuuki quedaba extendido en la cama, se separaron por falta de aire…**

**Kaname._ Yuuki…yo**

**Coloco un dedo en su boca para callarlo un momento, ella se sonrojo un poco viéndolo a los ojos…**

**Yuuki._ Kaname… quiero ser tuya esta noche…se que es algo repentino, pero te necesito…conmigo**

**Kaname._ estas segura…no quiero lastimarte**

**Yuuki._ Kaname te amo…**

**Kaname._ yo igual te amo Yuuki, quiero que seas mía esta noche ¿aceptas?**

**Yuuki._ acepto Kaname…**

**Kaname._ gracias**

**El se acerco a ella besándola, fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, comenzó a besarlo a cada paso; ella arqueaba su espalda por las caricias que le daba a cada paso, ella acerco tímidamente sus manos para quitarle la camisa, mientras el la agarro por la cintura para sentarla encima de el aun besando su cuello cuando el se dio cuenta ya no tenia la camisa, no paso mucho cuando ella solo estaba con su sostén blanco puesto, aquellas manos de Kaname que la acariciaban, pasaron a su espalda de ella desbrochando su sostén al quitárselo ella por instinto se cubrió con ambas manos el solo soltó una pequeña risita la cual provoco que ella se sonrojara un poco…**

**Yuuki._ Kaname…yo…**

**Kaname._ shhh… no pasa nada…Yuuki déjate llevar… esta noche es solo tuya y mía**

**Yuuki._ te amo**

**Kaname._ yo más mi hermosa princesa de nieve (Yuuki, se que es lo que significa)**

**Yuuki._ gracias Kaname**

**Ella se quito ambas manos de aquel lugar, el se acerco a besar su pecho y agarrarlo con su boca y lamerlo como un dulce; al igual morderlo y saborearlo, ella arqueo su espalda por aquella acción por parte de Kaname, su otra mano de el que estaba libre la paso por su muslo logro quitarle la falda por completo hasta la ropa interior y dejarla en condiciones de cómo dios la trajo al mundo lo cual ella aun no se había percatado, la fue recostando en la cama hasta quedar encima de ella, el se quito su pantalón con todo y boxers, el estaba encima de ella la parte de la mitad de su cadera de Kaname era cubierto por la sabana mientras el resto era iluminado por la luna tan resplandeciente, solo iluminaba a dos cuerpos que se estaban entregando al amor y pasión de esa noche, el estaba devorando su cuello tan hermoso y largo…**

**Yuuki._ Kaname…ahhh muérdeme…onegai…**

**Kaname._ Yuuki…ahora que estamos haciendo esto…debemos fortalecer nuestro lazo **

**Yuuki._ pero de que manera Kaname**

**Kaname._ pues…si te como me pediste que te muerda… tu tendrás que hacer lo mismo conmigo**

**Yuuki._ pero de que servirá**

**Kaname._ si ambos nos mordemos es como si los dos hiciéramos un lazo mayor al que tenemos **

**Yuuki._ pero que tan fuerte**

**Kaname._ es como si tuviera un parte de ti en mi y tu una parte de mi en ti, este lazo es un tipo de matrimonio en vampiro**

**Yuuki._ te refiere a como al de así llamarlo a casarnos**

**Kaname._ exactamente…estas segura de que quieres esto**

**Yuuki._ si…yo se que tu estarás siempre a mi lado al igual que yo**

**Kaname._ hagámoslo entonces Yuuki, cuando te muerda tu muérdeme**

**Yuuki._ hai Kaname **

**Luego de aquella platica el comenzó a lamer su cuello de ella, e incrusto sus colmillos y hasta comenzar a beber de ella, soltó un pequeño gemido de su parte al sentir cuando Yuuki lo mordió, no tardaron mucho cuando se separaron…**

**Kaname._ una vez hecho esto, si nosotros hacemos el amor ahora…el lazo será consumado…es como si selláramos nuestro amor con nuestros cuerpos para toda la eternidad**

**Yuuki._ quiero continuar quiero ser tuya en cuerpo y alma**

**El acerco y dos dedos a la boca de ella y los comenzó a lamer al dejarlos bien ensalivados, el descendió hasta su intimidad, ella se erizo un poco por el contacto, hasta que se tenso al sentir uno dentro de ella…**

**Yuuki._ ka-Kaname…duele…mucho**

**Kaname._ tranquila…pasara**

**Descendió a uno de sus pechos, lo comenzó a lamer hasta meterlo a su boca ella se comenzó a sentir mas relajada y aprovecho para meter otro dedo, empezó a moverlos de adentro hacia fuero, luego como tijeras para ensanchar su entrada cuando noto que ya estaba toda dilata los saco y se posición entre sus piernas, las coloco en sus hombros sus manos estaban a los lados agarrando las sabanas con fuerza, con eso provoco que la sabana cayeran y los dejara descubiertos por completo…**

**Kaname._ Yuuki…entrare despacio **

**Yuuki._ Kaname es mejor que de una vez si no será mas tortura para mí**

**Kaname._ si lo hago te lastimare más que aun eres virgen**

**Yuuki._ ignora el dolor Kaname…onegai**

**Kaname._ entonces entrare de una sola…**

**El empezó a meter la punta de su erección noto como Yuuki se aferro a las sabanas, pero decidió hacerlo de una embestida para no torturar a Yuuki, lo hizo ella arqueo su espalda, Kaname al notarlo, se acerco a su cara para besarla y besar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, el bajo una de sus manos hasta sus intimidades unidas sintió algo viscoso lo cual era la sangre que emanaba de Yuuki por haberla lastimado bajo sus piernas enredándolas en sus caderas y se coloco en el hueco de su cuello y esperar hasta que ella se acostumbrara, no paso mucho hasta que ella comenzó a mover sus caderas…**

**Yuuki._ muévete Kaname…ahhh…Kaname…te deseo…ahhh**

**El comenzó un vaivén lento, ella gemía a cada embestida que le daba Kaname, hasta que comenzó a aumentarlas…**

**Yuuki._ más…más Kaname…ahhh…onegai…rápido…**

**Kaname._ grr… Yuuki eres…tan hermosa…**

**Yuuki._ ya no puedo más…**

**Ambos estaban llegando al clímax, comenzó a acelerar mas embestidas cada uno ya estaba llegando al orgasmo…**

**Yuuki._ ¡ahhh…ahhh…Kaname…ya…me…vengo…KANAME!**

**Kaname._ Yuuki…grr…yo me vengo… ¡YUUKI!**

**El termino derramándose dentro, ella arqueo su espalda al sentirse llena por completo, el callo encima de ella sin hacerle daño alguno, salio de ella se acomodo y ella encima de su pecho, se volvieron a cubrir con la sabana que ya había caído…**

**Kaname._ gracias Yuuki…por haberme permitido que seas mía esta noche**

**Yuuki._ gracias a ti Kaname…por dejarme ser parte de tu vida**

**Se besaron y se dejaron ir al mundo de los sueños… mientras en otra parte cerca de los dormitorios diurnos Zero estaba en dirección a su cuarto para dejar a Sakura descansar al igual curarla y escuchar la historia, pero también tenia que esperar a que ella estuviera bien en el momento de contarlo… **

**Notas finales….**

**Que les pareció es mi primer lemon de ella y creo que el único ya mero también pondré de aidou y jade y es posible que ni tan especifico de ruka y akatsuki, al igual de shiki y rima…ya en el siguiente será mas, largo con detalle de la historia de Sakura, nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo sayonara :3**

**Vampire Knight Noche 17°._ "Mi princesa" (ZeroSakura)**


	17. Noche 17 Mi princesa ZeroSakura

**Notas del capitulo:**

**Bueno lamento el retraso bueno aquí esta el capitulo…**

**Felices fiestas**

**Vampire Knight Noche 17°._ "Mi princesa" (ZeroSakura)**

*****En otro lado de la academia*

El estaba llegando a la casa, el director cross lo noto y vio a Zero que llevaba en brazos Sakura desmallada, bañada casi en sangre…

Cross._ ¿Qué paso Zero?

Zero._ ella ya recordó todo lo de su pasado…al igual a la persona que mato a sus padres cuando apenas era una niña

Cross._ llévala a tu dormitorio ya en un minuto llevo gasas y vendas para curarla

Zero._ esta bien

Se fue a su cuarto, la recostó en la cama para que descansara cuando llego el director con todo, se las entrego a Zero para que la curara…

Cross._ te la encargo cuídala bien

Zero._ no se preocupe

Se fue dejándolos solos a ambos el comenzó a curarle primero sus brazos completos…

Sakura._ n-no…m-me toques…z-Zero…

Zero._necesito curarte las heridas

Se levanto de donde estaba para sentarse en la cama, alzo su vista a Zero, el noto que aquella mirada ya no es la misma de antes, cuando la conoció de niña, en la academia, ahora era un poco mas fría, y muy seria…

Sakura._ el se fue… ¿verdad?

Zero._ si hablas de tu hermano si el se fue y no sabemos donde

Sakura._ necesito ir a buscarlo, ya que necesito respuestas

Zero._ en esas condiciones no conseguirás nada

Sakura._ no me importa iré

Zero._ harás que te maten

Sakura._ me importa un comino que me maten además es mejor así ya que soy una maldicion viva ya que soy hija de un cazador y un vampiro sangre pura

Zero._ todo y cada uno de tus recuerdos ya tienes

Sakura._ si todo al igual lo que pasó aquella noche, en la cual te conocí a ti y a Kaname al igual la muerte de mis padres al igual la traición de mi hermano

Flash Black

*11 años atrás*

Ella apenas tenia 5 años cuando conoció a la familia kuran que eran vampiros pura sangre, su madre Nadeshko era uno de ellos era la hermana menor de Haruka y Juri, en una tarde ellos se iban ecepto su padre de ella que era un cazador…

Sakura._ Oka-sama… ¿Por qué oto-sama no vino?

Nadeshko._ como decirlo pequeña, tu padre no es de llevarse bien con tus tíos, la razón es que ellos son diferentes

Sakura._ diferentes ya veo

Rudolf._ y muy diferentes, es mejor que no halla venido

Nadeshko._ Rudolf…no digas esas cosas, mejor vámonos se nos hace tarde

Siguieron con su camino al llegar ahí mismo, los recibieron con los brazos abiertos…

Haruka._bienvenidas a casa

Juri._ cuanto tiempo sin vernos hermana

Nadeshko._ es un gusto volverlos a ver, preséntate Sakura

Sakura._ un gusto…me llama Sakura un gusto en conocerlos tío, tía

Juri._ el gusto es mío, pequeña Saku-Chan

Haruka._ pasen siéntense

Nadeshko._ ella debe ser la pequeña Yuuki

Juri._ si apenas tiene 1 año, los cumplió 2 mese atrás

Nadeshko._ ¿Dónde esta Kaname-Kun?

Haruka._ el esta en el jardín

Sakura._ puedo ir a verlo…

Nadeshko._ ve pero ten cuidado

Ella salio de la sala rumbo al jardín en donde estaba Kaname, al llegar vio todo tipo de flores especialmente las rosas blancas y rojas…

(…)._ ¿Quién anda ahí?

Sakura._ ¿eh?-dijo sobresaltándose-gomenasai…soy Sakura hija de Nadeshko Kuran

(…)._ entonces eres tu mi prima

Sakura._ tu eres Kaname-sama

Kaname._ mejor deja de decirme así

Sakura.- mi madre me enseño a ser formal con las personas, bueno un gusto Kaname-Kun

Kaname._ lo mismo digo…

Se volteo para cortar una rosa pero se pincho el dedo con una espina y comenzó a salir sangre…

Sakura._te lastimases

Kaname._ no es nada

Sakura._ dejame curarte

Se acerco a el para atrapar su dedo, lo comenzó acercar a su boca…

Kaname._ no eres un vampiro

Sakura._ no lo soy apenas, soy humana

Kaname._ pero tienes instintos vampiricos que te llaman la atención

Sakura._ admito que si tengo, pero casi no los saco a la vista por mi madre que me pide, además de que son mitad vampiro y humana…mi madre dijo que aun no es el momento de convertirme en vampiro

Kaname.- ya veo…Sakura

Metió el dedo a su boca para secar la sangre que tenia, ahí fue la primera vez que se conocieron, en la mansión Kuran

*3 mese después*

Esta vez ellos iban acompañados de su padre hermano menor de los Kiryuu, de nombre Elliot Kiryuu, aunque el le ocultaba a su hija pequeña su apellido, ya que si alguien se enteraba de su verdadero nombre seria un caos…

Sakura._ oto-sama… ¿Dónde vamos?

Elliot._ vamos a ver a tus tíos de por mi parte familiar

Sakura._ ellos tiene hijos de mi edad

Elliot._ si son gemelos, aunque te podrás confundir con ellos ya que parecen idénticos, aunque uno de ellos tiene problemas

Sakura._ ¿Qué tipo de problemas?

Elliot._ uno de ellos nació enfermo con un problema el cual un niño como el no podrá vivir normal

Rudolf._ es la maldición de los gemelos

Sakura._ maldición de los gemelos… ¿Qué es eso?

Rudolf._ creo que no es necesario que lo sepas

El viro a ver a Elliot con cara de serio el jamás considero a el como su padre ya que no era el su verdadero padre de sangre, siguieron con su camino hasta llegar a la casa en donde vivían sus tíos (les informo que como no se como se llaman los padre de Zero pondré un (…) para que sepan que son ellos)…

(…).- Bienvenidos

Elliot._ hermano mío, como haz estado estos últimos años que no te he visto

(…)._ bien con mucho trabajo

Sakura.- un gusto me llamo Sakura…

(…).- que linda eres pequeña…

Sakura._ gracias tía

Elliot._ bueno ya sabrán quien es el que esta apartado de nosotros

(…)._ es Rudolf…bueno pasemos a la casa

Ellos entraron mientras Sakura se fue a ver el árbol de cerezos que había cerca de donde estaban, al acercarse, le callo una flor de Sakura en sus manos…

(…)._ sabes son muy hermosas las flores

Sakura._ si dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Ichiru._ un gusto en conocerte me llamo Ichiru

Se acerco y agarro la flor que tenia y se la coloco en la cabeza, ella se sonrojo por tal acto, que no tenia palabras que decir…

(…)._ Ichiru…no deberías estar aquí afuera, aun no te has recuperado

Sakura._ ¿eh?-"estoy viendo doble"-

Ella se había quedado sorprendida por lo que veía, ya que eran dos, recordó lo que su padre le dijo que eran gemelos los hijos de ellos…

Sakura._ ustedes son gemelos no es así

Ichiru._ si gomen por mi hermano el se llama Zero…

Zero._ un gusto tu debes ser Sakura

Sakura._ hai un gusto mi padre esta hablando con tus padres los cuales son mis tíos

Zero._ vamos adentro Ichiru sabes que esta mal que estés aquí afuera mucho tiempo

Sakura._ yo voy con ustedes…

Rudolf._ espera Sakura…casi es hora de irnos

Dijo el agarrandola del brazo impidiendo que se valla, el vio a Zero con cara de odio por lo cual Zero se la devolvió…

Zero._ojala nos volvamos a ver Sakura

Sakura._lo mismo digo

Ichiru.- nos vemos Sakura

Vio como se iban y entraban a su casa, al igual como su padre salía de la casa…

Rudolf.- no te vuelvas acercar a ellos

Sakura._ ¿Por qué oniisama?

Rudolf._ porque yo te lo digo

Sakura._ no te entiendo

Ya estaba comenzando a derramas unas cuantas lágrimas, ya que nunca había visto a su hermano de esa manera tan mala…

Rudolf._ no llores no era mi intención

Sakura.- es que no te entiendo Oniisama

Rudolf._ a veces tengo miedo de perderte

Sakura._ nunca me vas a perder Oniisama

Se acerco abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, ella había conocido una parte de su hermano la cual nunca se espero conocerla, al igual en donde conoció a sus primos los cuales eran buenos con ella…

*1 mes después*

Ella se encontraba en casa con su madre, cocinando ya que era su cumpleaños numero 6, estaba vestida con un vestido color blanco con tonalidades de azules, y una diadema que su hermano le regalo semanas atrás, blanca y un listón al final de color azul…

Sakura._ Oka-sama

Nadeshko._ dime

Sakura._ Oto-sama y Oniisama ya se demoraron

Nadeshko._ seguramente te traerán algún regalo y por eso esta tardando

Sakura._ mmm...…

Pasaron más de 3 horas hasta que la puerta se escucho azontandola, Sakura se asusto escondiéndose detrás de su madre…

(…)._ ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte? Nadeshko…

Nadeshko._ tú…maldito ¿Qué haces aquí? Rido

Rido._ por lo menos pensé que seria una buena bienvenida por lo menos

Sakura._ Oka-sama…tengo…miedo

Nadeshko._ quédate detrás de mí…

Rido._ así que es esa niña que tuviste con ese maldito bastardo que te embarazo

Nadeshko._ el si me quería no como tu…esta niña de nombre Sakura es el fruto de nuestro amor

Rido.- puras tonterías… como se que es el cumpleaños de esa niña le traje un regalo

Tiro un cuerpo, cerca de donde estaban, ambas se quedaron en shock por lo que veían, ya que era su padre que ya estaba muerto…

Sakura._ ¡Oto-sama!

Nadeshko._ ¡ELLIOT!

La pequeña se acerco a agarrar el cuerpo el cual ya estaba frío, se agacho a el para llorar en su pecho, manchando su vestido de sangre…

Nadeshko._ ¡RIDO!

Rido._ Np…tranquila lo acompañaras en poco tiempo

De un momento a otro el ya estaba atrás de ella, atravesándoles el pecho, con una mano, ella giro su rostro al momento, unas cuantas gotas de sangre saltaron a su cara manchándola…

Nadeshko._ Hu…ye…pequeña…mi pe…queña…flor…de c-cerezo…

Ella estaban en shock cuando vio caer a su madre al suelo sin vida, ella arrastro su mano a la pistola que estaba cerca de su padre, para puntarle mientras se paraba y agarraba el arma con ambas mano y de igual manera lloraba…

Sakura._ maldito…

Rido._ eres igual a ambos

Sakura._ los mataste a ambos

Rido._ no sabes como lo disfrute con tu padre, cada grito y gemido de dolor por todas las heridas que le hice pero tenia ayuda

Sakura._¡TE MATARE RIDO!

Rido._ haber si eres capaz de matarme…

(…)._ baja el arma Sakura…

Ella giro su rostro vio a la persona que pensaba que lo salvaría, su hermano…

Sakura._…Oniisama…

Rudolf._ baja el arma te dije

Sakura._ no el fue quien mato a nuestros padres…

Sintió como la agarraban por detrás, y hacia que soltara el arma…

Rudolf._ te dije que soltaras el arma

Sakura._... ¿Por qué…Oniisama?...

Rido._ muy bien sostenla de esa manera

Sakura._ ¿Qué?

Le comenzaron a doler sus muñecas, ya que se las estaba lastimando…

Sakura._ me duele…Oniisama…basta

Rido.- te doy los honores hijo mío

Sakura._ hijo…entonces el es tu padre

Rudolf._ así es, hermanita

Sakura._ no lo hagas…Oniisama…por…favor…

Rudolf._ lo lamento…Sakura-dijo en susurro

Incrusto sus colmillos en su cuello, de ella lo único que se escucho fue un grito de dolor por parte de ella.

Después de aquella tragedia y de que se fueran ambos, ella camino como pudo, había mucha nieve por lo cual con trabajo podías andar ella estaba bañada en sangre, no solo de ella si no de su madre y padre ya muertos, llego al punto de que ya no podía mas, callo a la nueve dejando que se esparciera la sangre a su alrededor, ella no estaba bien sus sentido estaban apagados, se sentía morir en ese momento…

Sakura._ "acaso moriré aquí sola…me siento a morir…ya no puedo mas…por favor que alguien venga…alguien"

Cerró sus ojos pero los volvió abrir al momento de sentir, que alguien la tenia en brazos…

(…)._ estas bien…Sakura ¿Qué paso?

Sakura._ tío…Haruka

Haruka._ ¿Qué paso?... ¿Dónde esta tus padres?

Sakura._ ellos…están…muertos…

Haruka._ ¿Quién los mato?

Sakura._ fue…R-Rido…el los mato…el fue el culpable

Haruka._ tranquila pequeña

Sakura._ quiero olvidarlo…todo…

Haruka._ yo te are olvidarlo, aunque la manera es sellando tus recuerdos…pero de igual manera te convertirás en un vampiro completo…

Sakura._ yo…acepto…Oto-sama, Oka-sama me mintieron jamás me contaron sus verdades…de que mi padre era un cazador de la asociación…por favor hazme olvidar

Haruka._ claro a partir de este momento, yo Haruka soy tu padre Juri tu madre y Kaname, Yuuki son tus hermanos

Sakura._ hai…Oto-sama

El la mordió para terminar de convertirla en vampiro, por completo, ya por sus venas corría la sangre Kuran completa aunque ella no se diera cuenta también que la sangre de la familia Kiryuu también corre por sus venas

Fin Del Flash Black

Ella comenzó a derramar lágrimas de rencor, sufrimiento, tristeza, especialmente de Odio, ella se paro de la cama, pero en un resbalón estaba a punto de caer…

Zero._ debes quedarte en cama aún…

Sakura._ necesito ir a verlo…a el, necesito hacer que regrese

Zero._ tú lo amas

Ella se quedo pasmada por la palabras que decía, como podía decir eso de que se había enamorado se su propio hermano. Pero tenia razón ella sentía algo por el desde que eran pequeños…

Sakura._ yo…

Zero._ toma ponte esto…

Le arrojo una camisa para que ella se quitara la que tenia que estaba toda manchada de sangre, y rasgada…

Sakura._ si te volteas no es mucha molestia…

El se giro mientras ella, se cambiada con su camisa de el, al terminar de aquello, ella se volteo tirandole la suya para que la tirara a la basura o la quemara, ya que tenia sangre la cual odio desde el momento en que ella supo cual era su origen de verdad…

Sakura._ también me curaste mi cuello…

Zero._ si al parecer la mordida era muy onda-dijo acercándose a tocarla-

Sakura._ ¡te dije que no me tocaras!-dijo apartando su mano-

Zero._ ¡si no te das cuenta todos están preocupados por ti!

Ella se agarro la cabeza ya que le comenzó a doler nuevamente, el la abrazo, mientras volvía a derramar lagrimas…

Sakura._ yo, al principio me comprometí con mi Oniisama pero apenas solo era una niña de 5 años que no sabia lo que decía…pero aquel cariño que tenia por el quedo destruido desde el momento en que el me traiciono y mato a mis padre…

Zero._ entiendo…yo…-no pudo terminar ya que fue derribado por ella-¿Qué…pretendes?

Sakura._ esto…

Dijo sacando el arma de el de su chaleco para poder apuntarse directo al corazón…

Zero._ te has vuelto loca

Sakura._ mátame Zero…hablo en serio

Zero._ no lo are…

Sakura._ tks… ¡NO ENTIENDES QUE QUIERO MORIR YA HE PERDIDO TODO, NO TENGO NADA….NADA!

Zero._ te equivocas…me tienes a mi

Sakura._ ¿Qué?

Acerco una mano a su cara para acercarla y besarla, el sentó, junto con ella en su regazo, callo al arma al suelo, ella enredo sus piernas en su cadera de Zero, el la llevo a la cama para recostarla, ella con sus manos rápidas le quito su camisa que llevaba puesta, o mejor dicho toda su ropa se la quito, fue bajando por su cuello de ella…

Zero._ esto estorba…

Dijo jalando la venda que rodeaba su cuello con sus dientes, para romperla y dejar a la vista, su largo cuello, le abrió la camisa dejando a la vista sus pechos…

Sakura._ Zero…no…basta…

Zero._ dejame hacerte olvidar de otra manera…quiero tener tu olor impregnado en mi…te quiero Sakura

Sakura._ yo también te quiero Zero…hazme tuya otra vez

Fue bajando con besos por su abdomen pasando entre sus pecho, masajeándolo con una mano, ella arqueo su espalda ante tal acción; llego a su intimidad bajando su ropa interior, paso su lengua por lo largo de su intimidad…

Sakura._ Z-Zero… ahh mmm…

Zero._ solo te preparo…

Subió a morder un pezón de ella ya erecto, mientras incresaba 2 dedos en su interior, dejo su pezón y paso al otro para dejarlo de la misma manera…

Sakura._hazlo…z-Zero…

Zero._ Sakura…aquí voy…

Dijo para enrollar sus piernas en su cadera de ella para poder, comenzar entrar en ella, la punta de su erección, a lo cual ella apretó las sabana, el entro de una y ella arqueo su espalda, al sentirlo por completo dentro de el…

Sakura._ ahhh…Zero…mmm…ahhh…muévete

Comenzó un vaivén lento al principio, ella se aferro a la espalda de el clavando sus uñas en su espalda, ambos cuerpos estaban bañados en sudor, al igual la camisa que ella tenia puesta la cual no se le había quitado para nada, ella se acerco al cuello de el, comenzó a lamerlo…

Zero._ tienes sed-dijo deteniendo las embestidas-

Sakura._ un poco…

Zero._adelante ya soy tuyo…

Ella incrusto sus colmillos en su cuello de el para poder tomar su sangre, el hizo los mismo ahogo el gemido en la mordida al sentir a el morderla...continuo con las embestidas al momento ella ahogaba los gemidos ahí mismo, se separo de golpe de el al sentir que le dieron en el punto G…

Sakura._ ahh…dale ahí…Zero…más…más…rápido

Le volvió a dar en el mismo lugar, par poder arquear su espalda, ya agarra a Zero del cuello mientras ella hacia su cabeza para atrás, ya cada uno llegaba al clímax ya no iban aguantar…

Zero._ yo me…vengo… ¡Sakura!

Sakura._ yo también…estoy toda húmeda… ¡Zero te amo!

El termino por dejar su semilla en su interior, se alzo para verla, y notar que pequeñas lágrimas salían de ella…

Zero._ perdóname no era mi intención, continuar…

Sakura._ no es eso…

Ella se sentó dejando abierto la camisa, para abrazar y Zero y caer en la cama junto, ella encima de su pecho, se alzo para atrapar sus labios en un beso, apasionada…

Zero._ Sakura…lo que dijiste en que terminaste es verdad

Sakura._ yo te amo, se que tu aun no me amas como yo solo tu me quieres nada más

Zero._ yo te quiero…Sakura

Ella se recostó en su pecho de el mientras Zero jugaba con unos mechones de cabello, sin que se diera cuenta ella ya estaba dormida…

Sakura._ te amo-susurro entre sueños

Zero._ yo también…te amo Sakura

Dijo para dejar que ambos se los lleve el sueño aunque su vida de ella cambiaria, y esta escena de amor que ellos tienen también cambiara, ella tendrá que tomar una decisión definitiva

**Notas Finales:**

**Bueno que les parecio nos vemos en el siguiente bye bye **

**Les dejo el adelanto de dos nombre de mis siguientes capitulos…**

**Vampire Knight Noche 18°._ "Decisiones, la historia de las tres armas"**

**Vampire Knight Noche 19°._ "Sangre Pura…Zero"**


	18. Noche 18 Decisiones, la historia de la

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí esta la cintnuacion, es que debido a la escuela y estoy viendo en que universidad entro de aquí de merida. Yucatán pero bueno que mas se le va hacer, bueno ya los dejo en el siguiente capitulo aquí se revelaran mas, cosas...

_**Vampire Knight Black Noche 18°**_

"_**Decisiones, la historia de las tres armas"**_

Ella estaba aun acostada, despertó al escuchar la puerta abrirse dejando ver a Zero con una bandeja de comida en ella, noto que algunas partes de su cuerpo estaba vendadas al igual la de su cuello nuevamente estaba con vendas, noto que llevaba la camisa de el aun puesta, ella se sentó en la cama noto que estaba en ropa interior solamente y con la camisa puesta...

-te traje algo de comida si quieres comer...claro si quieres, aun debes descansar-dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama, ella no contesto nada

-tengo que ir a clases Yuuki dijo que luego vendrá a verte y te traerá algo de ropa-dijo como ultimo, saliendo del cuarto, ella giro su rostro hacia la comida la agarro, comenzó a comer, poco a poco hasta que termino de todo, estaba sola, agarro unos pantalones que estaba ahí como pants de Zero se acomodo su sostén al igual la camisa, ella estaba pensativa sus ojos eran ocultos por su fleco se mordió una parte de su labio con esos se saco un hilito de sangre, escucho como tocaban la puerta, ella se levanto y se pego a la puerta...

-soy Cross y Yagari...podemos pasar Sakura-dijo, ella abrió la puerta al momento, se separo de ellos al momento siguió caminando, se giro su rostro un poco para poder verlos de reojo...

-¿qué se les ofrecen?-dijo ella

-solo vinimos a saber como estas...Sakura...-

-hmp...todavía así me lo pregunta como estoy, que patético...-ella ya había cambiado su actitud...

-cambiaste bastante...estas herida del labio-dijo Yagari que vio que de su lado salía un hilito de sangre

-ah esto...si yo me lastime, por recordar todo lo de mi pasado...-dijo pasando su lengua para limpiarlo

-necesitamos hablar contigo sobre tus padre...-

-¡a mi no me tiene que decir nada todo me quedo claro que ellos, me mintieron jamás me dijeron sus origines!-

-ellos no te lo dijeron por protegerte-

-no lo creo...-

-tu padre estaba contento cuando supo que iba a ser padre de una hermosa niña...-dijo Yagari

-conociste a mi padre mucho antes de que naciera-

-si ambos lo conocimos, debes de saber algo, es momento de que sepas la verdad de tus padres, yo conocí a Nadeshko cuando ella tenía a un niño de 6 años de nombre Rudolf... pero creo que en ese momento ella ya estaba embarazada de ti...-dijo Cross recordando

Flash black

Se encontraba un hombre rubio oscuro, con lentes y vestido con una gabardina larga de color negro, con el llevaba un arma la cual era su espada, el iba caminando cuando se topo con una mujer hermosa, de ojos color cafés oscuros, cabellos negro azulado llevaba un vestidos de color amarillo de mangas largas, ella estaba con un niño de 6 años, iban agarrados de la mano...

-discúlpeme...señora-dijo el en disculpa

-no te preocupes, estoy bien...eres un cazador...-

-si y tu un vampiro no es asi...pero el auro que llevas se me es familiar...-

-si mi hermano es Haruka, me llamo Nadeshko un gusto, el es mi hijo Rudolf...-dijo ella señalando a su hijo

-un gusto me llamo Cross Kaien...-

-el famoso cazador de vampiros...que suerte...me gustaria pedirte un favor...-

-claro el que quieras, vamos a sentarnos en las bancas...-dijo el llevandola a que se siente

-eres un cazador entonces...necesito que me hagas un favor...-

-dime ¿cuál es?...-

-bueno necesito que busque a una persona se que es cazadr y necesito buscarlo, necesito darle una noticia-dijo algo nerviosa

-claro digame como se llama...-

-el es Elliot Kyriuu...del clan Kyriuu...-dijo ella algo entusiasmada

-claro lo conozco, digame donde para que le diga...-dijo ella comenzo a explicarle el lugar donde iban a estar esperandolo...

Fin de Flash black

-en ese momento tu madre ya estaba embarazada de ti…por eso ella quería hablar con tu padre…-dijo cross

-yo conoci a tu padre, ambos haciamos equipo cuando ibamos de misión…hasta me contó sobre tu madre…-dijo yagari

Flash Black

Se encontraba en la entrada de la asociación yagari esperando a el, a Elliot que llegara…

-¿Dónde andas hombre?...llevas desaparecido desde hace 2 dias…-

-andaba por ahí, es que conocí a alguien…-

-no me digas que tuviste una aventurilla…-dijo Yagari…

-mas que eso me enamore de ella, es una mujer hermosa tiene un hijo de 6 años-dijo el animado

-te metiste con una mujer casada…-

-no en realidad ella no esta casada, aun no pero ella creo que se esta dando cuenta que el esta siendo infiel con otra, aunque tengan un hijo ellos no están casados…-dijo el calmándolo

-bueno pero creo que ya no la volveras a ver…-

-ella me dijo que por ahora no, ya que tiene que arreglar algunas cosas, con el y ya después se separara de el…-

-ya veo…la ama de verdad-

-si es primera vez en tanto tiempo que me vuelvo a enamorar…-

-solo espero que esta vez si valla enserio además aun eres joven no como yo…-

-si es verdad…-dijo el mientras ambos se iban…

Fin flash Black

-el amaba a tu madre…pero cuando el se entero de que iba a ser padre, se alegro mucho, hasta que de igual manera, tu madre abandono al que iba a ser tu padre, se llevo a Rudolf de igual manera-dijo cross

-tu padre esta tan contento que después de aquella platica, pasaron 2 meses desde que el hablo conmigo y volvió aparecer dandonos a ambos esa noticia…-dijo Yagari

Flash Black

Ambos se encontraban en la ciudad, estaban en la plaza principal ya que Elliot les había pedido que se reuniera…

-Yagari…Cross…-dijo alguien a sus espaldas

-para que nos citaste aquí Elliot…-

-tengo buenas noticias…-

-es sobre Nadeshko…-

-si ella dejo a su pareja, esta viviendo en mi casa junto con su hijo…-

-ya veo-

-si pero hay algo mejor…ella esta embarazada…esta esperando un hijo mío…-dijo alegremente, ambos se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia…

Fin del flash Black

-ellos siempre te amaron…aunque pasara eso…la razón por la cual no te dijeron nada era para protegerte…-dijo cross

-pero solo con esos me dañaron mucho mas…-dijo ella derramando lagrimas

-lo sabemos por la razón que hemos venido es que te tenemos que contar sobre algo que encontré con tu padre cuando supe que estaba muerto...-

-¿Qué es?-dijo ella el saco algo envuelto en un paño blanco y de ahí dejaba ver un arma de color plateado como el de Zero aunque tenia otros detalles en color negro...

-haz escuchado de las tres armas de la familia Kyriuu-

-no lo eh escuchado nada de las tres armas-

-si no te importa dejarte, me ire a mis clases ahora mismo-dijo saliendo Yagari, dejando solos a Cross y a Sakura

-esta arma que ves es de tu padre, la encontré cuando fuimos a tu casa, esa noche...se llama Rose Black...-dijo el director dejando algo sorprendida a Sakura ya que no sabia como reaccionar de una buena manera o buena manera...

-...entonces...-

-te are entrega la Rose Black-

-no entiendo... ¿Por qué? Mi me la entrega-

-como te decia, hay tres tipos de armas pero que solo fueron creados por la sangre de aquella mujer que entrego su vida pero esa armas solo son especiales para la familia Kyriuu, una se llama a Rose Black la que te eh entregado, mientras la otra se llama la Rosa Sangrienta que tiene Zero y la ultima es la Rose Plat-

-si no mas me acuerdo la que tiene Zero es la Rosa Sangrienta pero quien tiene la otra-dijo ella soprendida

-no te imaginaras quien la tiene...tu hermano la posee-dijo ella se paro de inmediato ya que le sorprendió por lo que le dijo

-ya entiendo...-dijo bajando la cabeza

-esta bien, te dejo necesito regresar, aunque ten cuidado con esa arma ya que aunque no te afecte en que la agarres pero, es fácil matar a un vampiro con ella, cuidate descansa-dijo Cross saliendo del cuarto dejandola a ella sola, mientras el arma estaba en la mesita de noche que estaba junto a la cama, se acerco a la ventana observando que ya estaba atardeciendo, se acerco al armario de su ropa de Zero y agarro una chamarra de el y se cubrio abrio la ventana y salio por ella con el arma en manos, mientras se escondia para que nadie la viera, ella no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba en la escuela así que rapidamente ella agarro camino para irse de regreso ya que una lluvia se acercaba

-necesito regresar, ahora si no me mojare además Zero se dará cuenta-dijo comenzando su rumbo a la escuela

En otro lado...

Zero estaba saliendo de las clases, cuando se topo con Yuuki que regresaba del dormitorio Nocturno...

-Zero...entregale esto a Sakura, me imagino que necesita ropa-

-si claro se lo entregare, ella cambio mucho con lo que se entero-

-si tienes razón, dile también que ire a buscarla mañana por la tarde antes de que salgan los alumnos de la clase diurna-dijo ella yéndose nuevamente, mientras el se fue a su cuarto en donde entro pero noto que no estaba ella, así que vio la ventana abierta salio corriendo de la escuela rumbo a lo que e la ciudad mientras llegaba el noto que estaba comenzando a llover, al llegar a lo que es la ciudad se metio por los callejones de la ciudad hasta que escucho un disparo cerca, el se fue corriendo a esa direccion y ahí estaba ella de rodillas, con la respiración agitada y con el arma en manos, se acerco rápido a ella mientras le quitaba el arma, pero ella se la arrebato de nuevo...

-dame esa arma... ¿Quién te la dio?...además ¿Por qué saliste sin decirme nada?-estaba molesto pregunto

-el arma me la dio el Director Cross, además salí a buscarlo a el, solo te pido que no me la quites es el unico recuerdo de mi padre que tengo-dijo aferrandose al arma

-esta bien...vamos-dijo dándole su chamarra, colocándosela en la cabeza, la ayudo a levantarse en ese momento, aunque de repente se mareo y le dio ganas de vomitar, ella se acerco a una esquina a vomitar, el se acerco a ella para ayudarla, mientras el la llevaba cargando en brazos, ya que no podía mantenerse en pie, al llegar a la academia y fueron a su cuarto inmediatamente, ella se separo de Zero al momento y se metió al baño abriendo la regadera enseguida aunque el se acerco al baño viendola bajo el agua mojandose por completo...

-oye mejor bañate mejor, quitate tu ropa, si no te vas a enfermar...-dijo ella se acerco a Zero, comenzó a lamer su cuello el agarro su mechon de cabello sintio como incrustaba sus colmillo en el, la abrazo fuerte mientras ella se aferraba a su espalda, la llevo a la cama, y la recostó, mientras el tambie hizo lo mismo y la mordio, al separarse vio como Zero tenia un hilito de sangre en la comisura de labio y se acerco a lamerlo...

-cambiate de ropa ire a buscar algo para comer-dijo levantándose

-gracias, Zero-el salio del cuarto para ir a la cocina el director Cross no estaba Yuuki lo estaba cubriendo en lo de guardia, preparo sopa caliente y llevo lo que es un te caliente, regreso a la habitación ella ya estaba sentada con una ropa de ella

-se me olvido decirte que Yuuki me dio algo de ropa para ti-dijo dejando la vandeja en la mesita

-gracias...-dijo noto como ella cambio bastante ya no es la misma de antes aquella niña que conocio cuando eran panas unoa niños, ya que en esos ojos solo se veian odio, rencor y confusión...

-es verdad cuando Yuuki me entrego tu ropa me dijo que mañana por el atardecer vendra a buscarte...-

-gracias por decirme-

-sabes haz cambiado bastante ya no eres la misma de antes que conocí, cuando era apenas un niño-

-eso no te incumbe, además cambie por culpa de ella, nunca me dijeron nada de mi destino...solo ellos se tiene la culpa-

-nadie se tiene la culpa-

-¡claro que si ellos se tiene la culpa nadie mas!-dijo ella girandose a ver a Zero con lagrimas en los ojos

-...aunque digas que se tiene la culpa nadie la tiene, solo Rido y tu hermano tus padres no tiene nada que ver en esto-dijo acercando su mano para limpiar sus lagrimas, ahora ella misma decia lo que sintio Zero cuando murio sus padre, aunque cuando ella se levanto de desmayo al momento, el se acerco a agarrarla, la recostó en la cama después de aquello paso como 10 minutos y se levanto

-estas bien te desmayaste cuando te levantaste-

-si es solo que me siento mareada, nada mas eso, pero estaré bien...-

-bueno sera mejor que comas algo a lo mejor se debe a eso, yo ire a la cocina a tomar algo de leche caliente, para poder dormir bien...-

-Zero...yo también quiero leche caliento-

-esta bien aurita te lo traigo-salio dejandola sola, mientras ella se levanto con cuidado, y vio la ventana ella comenzó a llorar al momento mientras ella susurraba para si misma

-ya he tomado una decisión...padre, madre...Onii-sama...Zero te amo-dijo para ella misma...

_**Tomar una decisión a veces es difícil...si es amor...**_

Notas finales:

Bueno que les pareció se que ya algunos sospecharan algo aunque no importa, pero bueno espero que me dejen comentario estoy triste ya que no me dejan comentario para nada, T-T pero bueno solo espero que por lo menos me dejen uno, ya los dejo tengo que hacer tarea dentro de algunas semanas tendran el siguiente, lo prometo al igual el otro de vampiro, solo espero que lo lean bien nos vemos en la siguiente noche...

_Vampire Knight Black Noche 19°_ "Odio, Rencor o Amor"


	19. Noche 19 Odio, Rencor o Amor

Notas del capitulo:

Bueno aquí otro mas como se los prometí a ustedes y aquí lo tiene aunque espero sea de su agrado

Así que espero que lo puedan leer y dejar comentario, bueno nos vemos mas abajo...

Plis léanlo y también espero que pasen por los otros que tengo, así como el de collar que ya esta terminando solo me faltan dos capitulo, uno el cual es el epilogo...

Nos vemos abajo, jijijijiji...

_Vampire Knight Black Noche 19°_

"_Odio, Rencor o Amor"_

Nuevamente amaneció en la academia Cross ella estaba sola ya que Zero se fue a bañar, ella recordó lo de anoche que cuando lo mordió se odiaba así misma ya que no podía creer que estaba utilizando a Zero, bueno eso creía ella ya que piensa que el es su marioneta...

-padre...¿Por qué?...si tu eras un cazador...¿Por qué el te mato? Al igual a mi madre a ambos lo mato...-dijo agarrando el arma

-es fácil...aunque sean cazadores, de todos modos no iba a poder con el-dijo Zero entrando, ella se giro para observarlo

-sabes, creo que ahora siento lo mismo con tú, ya que perdí a mis padre como tu-

-si tienes razón pero no te quedaste sola tenias a Kuran y a Yuuki, mientras de igual manera la tenia a ella al igual a mi maestro y al director...-dijo agarrando su camisa para acomodársela...

-creo después de esto y ya que tengo el arma de mi padre, me llamaran para ser un cazadore...yo no quiero eso-dijo abrazandose así misma

-si llegan a llamar para cazadora, no te dejare sola, siempre estaré contigo...-dijo acercándose a ella, se levanto así sintiendo el abrazo que Zero le daba ella correspondio el abrazo al momento mientras el se iba para atrás, ella cayo encima de el cerca quedaron sus caras así que aprovecho eso ella para besarlo con pasión...

-vera que le pusiste seguro a la puerta...-dijo ella

-si...no importara que llegue tarde-dijo el despojándola rápido de su ropa, ambos ya estaba desnudos con ellos no era juego hasta que después ella estaba encima de Zero acariciando su torso desnudo, su espalda era cubierto por la sabana aunque medio cuerpo nada mas, estaba besando con pasión a Zero mientras ella se auto penetraba y comenzaba a cabalgar encima de el...

-ahhh...mmm...Zero...motto...motto-gemía ella estaba excitada, el agarro sus caderas el momento para hacer mas rápido sus embestidas...

-mmm...eres...estrecha...Sakura...-dijo, ella se alzo un poco logrando que la sabana resbalara un poco hasta la altura de sus caderas de ella ya que Zero al tener agarrada sus caderas también agarraba la sabana, el se sentó y acerco su boca a un pezón de ella, mientras ella se aferraba a sus cabellos

-mmm...Zero...ahhh...-

-solo un poco mas...-dijo acelerando sus embestidas, al igual que pasaba a su pezón para dejarlo ensalivado

-ya no aguanto...más...Zero... ¡Zero!-grito al llegar al clímax

-¡Sakura!-grito de igual manera derramando su semilla dentro de ella, ambos calleron rendidos, ella cayo encima de ella, se alzo un poco notando que Zero se había quedado dormido al momento de que termino además de que el se había desvelado una noche solo por ella, ver y cuidar su sueño, ella aun no se separaba de el, acerco su mano a su cara, acariciandola, derramando sus lagrimas encima de el...

-Zero...yo te amo...será muy difícil de alejarte de mi...pero...debo hacerlo...no quiero que tu vida corra peligro...te amo...Zero...aunque no se si tu me amas...-ella recostó encima de el mientras se quedaba dormida, el lo noto y abrio sus ojos...

-no te dejare...aunque me digas que me aleje no lo are...Sakura...-dijo el la agarro con cuidado, saliendo de ella aunque le saco el ultimo gemido, la recostó en la cama, cubriendola con la sabana el se metio a dar un baño rápido mientras se preparaba para irse a clases, vi como ella seguia durmiendo se acerco a ella acariciando su rostro, le dejo una nota en la mesita después de aquello se acerco a darle un beso en los labios, para luego salir del cuarto en el camino en el salón se topo con Yuuki que estaba afuera...

-¿Qué haces aquí? Debes de estar en clases-

-si pero el maestro no llego, así que tuvimos una hora libre...-dijo ella

-ya veo...-

-dime ¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto

-esta bien la deje durmiendo al igual algo de comida hecha le deje-dijo

-gracias en serio Zero...unos minutos antes de que toquen pediremos permiso para salir y vallamos a tu cuarto y llevarla al dormitorio Nocturno-dijo ella

-esta bien, vamos ya casi va a empezar las clases-dijo Zero yéndose con ella al salón

En el cuarto de Zero...

Ella se estaba levantando noto como estaba y se cubrio con la sabana para ver por todos lados ya no estaba el se había ido a las clases, vio en la mesita que había algo de comida mientras al igual que vio una notita que decia su nombre, se bajo de la cama mientras se cubria con la sabana para llegar a la mesita y agarrar la notita, no si antes colocarse su ropa interior, y una de las tantas camisas que Zero tenia tirado en el suelo, comenzó a leer la notita...

_Sakura:_

_Te eh dejado algo de comida, sabes Yuuki debe venir hoy a buscarte, así que no salgas del cuarto puedes darte un baño, ya que debes de estar toda sucia, así que preparate antes del atardecer ya que saliendo de clases iremos a verte..._

_Sobre lo que paso hace unos momento espero que nuevamente se repita, claro que si tu quieres, solo te dejo en claro algo yo te quiero aunque se que tu me amas pero yo estoy comenzando a amarte...si te llegan a llamar para Cazadora yo iré contigo no dejare que te utilicen aunque seas un sangre pura de igual manera llevas la sangre de un Cazador como yo, solo espero que todo salga bien apartir de este momento, nos vemos mas al rato._

_Zero..._

_P.D. Te he dejado un bocadillo de merienda son unos pokis recuerdas que cuando eras pequeña te gustaban, bueno espero que te gusten...no yo te los envió si no Yuuki..._

-gracias Zero...ahora creo que mas que nunca quiero dejarte pero tengo que hacerlo-dijo ella derramando lagrimas ya que tenia que dejarlo por las buenas o por las malas, ella comenzó a comer, recordando todo lo que una vez paso con Zero e Ichiru cuando eran niños, ella estaba enamorada de Ichiru pero después cambio de opinión cerca de el, termino de comer y se fue al baño al salir noto como ya estaba atardeciendo sabia que en cualquier momento ellos entraria a buscarla, aunque ella se fue a lo que es la ventana viendo como todos los alumnos de la clase diurna regresaba a sus respectivos dormitorios y otro no ya que iba a ver a los de la clase nocturna, escucho como se abría la puerta dejando ver a Zero y Yuuki que venia a buscarla...

-Sakura me alegra mucho que estas bien en serio...-dijo abrazándola

-gracias Yuuki...¿Cómo esta Kaname?-pregunto

-el esta bien aun busca pistas sobre...bueno...el-dijo ella

-bueno ahora mas que nunca yo me are cargo de buscarlo...-dijo ella viendo a Zero

-gracias por todo Zero bueno vamonos-dijo Yuuki, ella comenzó su paso hacia la puerta

-recuerda lo que te dije...te ayudare siempre...-

-te pedire un favor Zero...el cual es que ya no te metas conmigo...dejalo por la paz, no quiero poner en riesgo a toda la gente que esta junto a mi...por eso mismo te pido que no te acerques a mi-dijo ella sin verlo

-eres una tonta...-dijo para jalarla del brazo y pasar uno de sus brazos por su cintura y con la otra su nuca para acercarla a besarla, ella intento defenderse aunque Yuuki no intervino ya que era algo entre ellos, ella sin pensarlo le correspondio el beso, al separarse ella estaba agitada, se separo pero ella tenia agachada la mirada aunque lo unico que se vio fue una mano en el aire la cual se estampo en la mejilla de Zero...

-eres un idiota...lo unico que hago es que no te involucres más, por mi estuviste apunto de morir en manos de la persona que me destruyo la vida hace años, ahora no pudo permitir que te pase algo, no mas no quiero ver a mas gente herida por mi...por eso te pido te suplico Zero que no intervengas en nada-dijo ella finalizando así yendose corriendo del lugar

-Zero...en verdad la amas-dijo Yuuki que lo vio

-...si...la amo Yuuki, pero no se como decirselo...solo te pido mientras logro acercarme a ella, no la dejes sola, dile a Kuran que no pienso abandonarla como hace años cuando no supe de ella cuando mis tios fallecieron-dijo Zero ella solo asintio con la cabeza mientras se iba dentras de ella, al salir vio a Sakura que estaba en un árbol apoyada vomitando...

-¡Sakura!-grito Yuuki que se acerco a ella, y la ayudo a sentarse en la fuente que estaba cerca

-no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo ella ya estaba palida

-segura te veo muy mal mas de lo normal...-dijo ella ya que tenia razón

-no te preocupes...-

-sabes no eres la unica que se ha sentido bien estos dias...-dijo Yuuki

-no te entiendo...-

-bueno como decirlo, ya fui al medico y al parecer no estoy segura pero es demasiado rápido, pero siento que estoy embarzada...-dijo ella a lo cual Sakura se quedo en shock ya que ella podía saber

-pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto

-bueno es fácil...aunque sea un sangre pura, la verdad es fácil para mi darme cuenta de que de verdad estoy embarzada, solamente necesito esperar para estar seguro aunque yo estoy segura que estoy en estado-dijo ella finalizando con una sonrisa

-felicidades si tu dices que lo estas te felicito-

-dime acaso tu estas también en estado...-dijo se quedo soprendida ella al momento de que le dijo en ese momento, aunque lo estaba pensando mejor

-no lo creo además hace 1 mes me hubiera dando cuenta-

-cuando fue tu primera vez con Zero utilizaron proteccion-

-no además fue algo de improviso-dijo ella sonrojada

-entonces debes hacerte unos analisis...-

-te prometo que luego me los are, por ahora solo quiero ir al dormitorio a descansar-

-esta bien...pero no estuvo bien lo que le dijiste a Zero de que se aleje de ti además el te ama...-

-no nada mas me quiere no me ama, si no me lo hubiera dicho-

-si te lo hubiera dicho pero el no tiene la forma de decirtelo-dijo Yuuki defendiendo a Zero

-vamos necesito descansar –oculto su rostro con sus fleco para que no la viera ella, pero sabia que estaba llorando por Zero

-no llores por el...además el me dijo que no te abandonara jamás...hasta arriesgaria su propia vida con tal de que tu estés a salvo de tu hermano-dijo ella finalizando, ella solo asintio con la cabeza para irse a lo que es el dormitorio, al llegar Kaname estaba en la sala con Aidou, Jade, Ruka que estaba junto a Akatsuki, Shiki que de igual manera estaba junto a Rima, mientras Souben estaba detrás de Kaname...

-bienvenida...Sakura-sama-dijeron todos

-gracias...Kaname te importa si me voy a descansar a mi cuarto...-dijo ella el solo la llevo a su cuarto, al llegar ella antes de entrar paso de largo yéndose al cuarto de Rudolf que estaba ahí, entro y no encontro nada,

-aquí no dejo nada, fuimos a ver el cuarto de Sara pero tampoco aparecio nada, al parecer aquella noche ella se fue...-dijo ella salio del cuarto para irse a lo que es el suyo, mientras después de todo estaba en medio de su cuarto junto con Shiki que llego al igual Akatsuki...

-estas bien...-diji Shiki

-si no te preocupes...-

-me soprende mucho que hallas conocido a mi padre-dijo Shiki dejandola a ella soprendida de lo que decia...

-no imposible como que es-

-si su madre de Shiki estuvo embarazada de Rido y se caso hace años, pero el desaparecio inesperadamente para luego irse al parecer con tu madre y de ultimo con Shizuka-dijo

-entonces ya sabes lo que hico ese tipo-

-antes no lo sabia ahora ya me entere no sabes como lo lamento, por eso te pido que no odies y te desprecies a tu misma y hasta la gente que te quiere...como el-

-por todo esto que ha pasado he dejado a la persona mas importante y que aprecio, por esto le he dicho que se aleje de mi que no me busque su padre de el es mi tío, mi padre era un cazador al cual su arma me la otorgaron a mi-

-tu padre era un cazador...-dijo Akatsuki

-si era un Kyriuu, yo los odio a ambos a los cazadores y vampiros-dijo molesta

-eso no es motivo por odiarte a ti misma

-eso lo tengo claramente pero no lo puedo evitar-se acerco rapidamente a la puerta abriendola notando que no había nadie, fue bajando rápido hasta la sala, en donde estaba Ruka, Rima y Jade

-¡Ruka ¿Dónde esta Aidou!-dijo alterada

-hace un momento salio...¿Por qué?-

Ella salio corriendo hacia fuera atrás de ella se iba Shiki, Akatsuki y al igual Jade, a lo lejos los veía Kaname...

-tal y como me esperaba tu reaccion Sakura ahora te odias a ti misma, pero que es lo que tienes si es solo, Odio, Rencor o solo estas confundida por el amor que le tienes a Zero-dijo a solas...

Cerca del lago...

Un chico de cabello plateado caminaba por ahí cerca ya que no se había podido concentrar en otra cosa que no sea Sakura, pero se distrajo cuando escucho pasos, al mismo tiempo que sintio frió...

-te estaba buscando Kyriuu-dijo Aidou

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto

-por ahora Sakura-sama esta sufriendo mas que nunca, por eso se dijo todas esas cosas de que se odio a ella misma, por ti y tu familia de cazadores ella se odia, ya que le da azco su propia sangre-dijo molesto

-ella lo dice porque esta confundida mas que nunca, a parte porque ella piensa que esta sola todavía pero no es así-

En otro lugar...

Ellos estaban buscando a Aidou para que no cometira alguna tonteria en el camino se topo con Yuuki...

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto viendolos algo agitados

-de casaluadidad no haz visto a Aidou...-

-no para nada-

-debemos encontrarlo-dijo Jade

-ese hombre solo da problemas-dijo Akatsuki

-ocurre algo malo-

-no pasa nada segura-

-si solo puedes ayudarnos a buscarlo-dijo ella

-claro vamos-dijo todos siguieron buscando donde se encontraba

-dime acaso planeas matarme para que acaba mi sufrimiento-

-eso es lo que quiero hacer ahora...-

-no te entiendo el porque de esa actitud por ella-

-es fácil porque la amo no como tu que solo la haz utilizado para tu propio bien...-dijo

-eso crees...-dijo era el colmo para el, así que se avalanzo a el pero antes de que ambos se tocaran, una bara aparecio en medio de los dos, al igual un cuerpo

-Sakura...-

-Sakura-sama-

Ambos estaban en shock...

-¿Qué pretendias Aidou?-dijo con una voz seria al igual su semblante cambio

-...yo...-estaba dudoso en contestar

-Hanabusa...en serio que pretendias-dijo su primo

-perdóname por lo que te voy hacer, pero es necesario...es un castigo-dijo ella aalzando su manos para acercarse a bofetearlo todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que hizo

-Akatsuki, Shiki, Jade llevense a Aidou yo en un momento los alcanzo-dijo para ver como se iban al momento, mientras ella se quedaba platicando con Zero...

-acaso pretendias lastimarlo-

-el fue quien me provoco-dijo el como justificación

-Zero...-

-además el vino aquí a decirme que te ama y que yo me aleje de ti para siempre...-dijo Zero

-Zero...acaso tu-ella se sorprendio por lo que decia, se acerco a ella agarrando su mano, para luego acercarla a su boca y mordela, ella coloco la otra mano en su mejilla acariciandolo como de costumbre, mientras, la soltó, la agarro por los hombros para luego acercarse a lo que es su cuello y mordelo, ella se aferro a su espalda, de el mientras sentía el dolor y el olor a la sangre que derramaba en ese mismo lugar...

_Una confusión es grande entre el odio y el rencor..._

_pero el amor sobrepasa en ellos..._

Notas finales:

Bueno otro mas de mis capitulos, espero sea de su agrado y léanlo plis

_Vampire Knight Black Noche 20°_

"_Amándonos hasta la noche"_


	20. Noche 20 Amándonos hasta la noche

_Notas del capitulo.__

_Aquí les traigo uno mas de mis capitulos espero que les guste nos vemos abajo_

_Disfrutenlo…_

_**Vampire Knight Black Noche 20°**_

_"**Amándonos hasta la noche"**_

Aun seguia bebiendo de la sangre de ella, aunque se separo ya que notaba que se estaba cansando mas de la cuenta...

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo ella. el se separo de golpe

-¡¿Por qué no te resistes?-grito molesto

-¡tu lo necesitas mas que yo...además con mi sangre no haz vuelto a caer al nivel E!-dijo ella posando su mano en su cuello

-se que tienes razón...solo te digo que tu sangre sabe algo extraña...diferente-el se quito lo que es su corbata eso fue lo que le coloco en el cuello, luego un paño en su mano cubriendo las marcas

-es mejor que te vallas...si no alguien podrá venir a buscarte-

-adiós...buenas noches-

-no es un adiós si no un hasta luego-

-seguiras a mi lado a pesar de que tu vida esta en peligro-

-si...no me separare de ti...buenas noches-dijo el se fue mientras ella tomaba rumbo a lo que es el dormitorio

**~…Dormitorio de la Luna…~**

Al llegar pudo ver a Akatsuki, Shiki, Jade y Ruka que estaba ahí esperandola

-¿Dónde esta Aidou?-

-apenas entramos se fue a su cuarto-dijo Jade

-ya veo...iré a verlo, ustedes se pueden ir a descansar...solo no le digan a Kaname-

-si te refieres a lo de Aidou...ya lo se-dijo una voz detrás de ella se sorprendio por ver a Kaname...

-Kaname...yo...-

-se todo lo que paso...no debes ocultarme nada-

-no lo castigues no fue su intención-

-no tienes nada que decirme, no le are nada...eso te lo prometo, por mi hermana-

-aun no siendo tu hermana sigues tratándome como una de ellas-

-buenas noches-

-gracias me retiro iré a verlo...buenas noches-dijo yéndose al cuarto a verlo

**~…Cuarto de Aidou…~**

Al entrar lo vio a el sentado en la cama, no dirigia la mirada a ella

-lamento lo que paso...no quería hacerlo pero tu me obligaste hacer esto, y claro que te entendere si no quieres hablarme me voy a mi cuarto-ella se estaba dando la vuelta cuando el se levanto y la sujeto del brazo tirandola a la cama colocandose encima de ella

-Aidou quitate de encima-

-se ve que Kyriuu disfruto tu sangre-dijo viendola con los ojos frios

-no te entiendo de que hablas-el alzo su mano y le quito lo que era su el paño que llevaba en el cuello, se acerco a el restregó su nariz persiviendo su olor, luego paso su lengua en donde estaba los orificios...

-recuerdo cuando una vez te negaste a darme tu sangre-se acerco a morderla ella se aferro al costado de sus brazos

-entiendo lo que sientes pero...basta Aidou-dijo intentando separarlo

-tu sangre sabe diferente al igual que deliciosa-dijo pasando su lengua por lo orificios

-basta Aidou-dijo ella intentando quitarselo, de repente se asusto un poco ya que sintio como acariciaba su muslo al igual besaba su cuello

-quiero hacerte mia-dijo, ella se asusto mas de la cuenta, aunque no sabia si estaba bien que lo dejara, pero sabia que no porque a otra persona le gusta y esta enamorada de el, así que se separo rápido de el y se levanto

-Sakura-

-no Aidou...yo no puedo...yo amo a Zero-

-pero el no te ama...déjame a mi tomar ese lugar-

-no Aidou...así que sera mejor que abras los ojos mejor, alguien mas te ama...y esa persona no soy yo...-

-se a quien se refiere...pero no podre corresponderle-dijo, ella se fue acercando a la puerta, para irse a su cuarto...

**~...A la mañana siguiente...~**

Ella se estaba levantando cuando, fue a tomar sus pastillas de sangre se fue a vestir ya que iba a salir un momento, al bajar noto que no había nadie así que salio sin problema, fue primero al lago que esta cerca de la academia, ella esta observándolo como de costumbre cuando siente que alguien la esta observando...

-¿Qué quieres zero?-

-solo vine a devolverte algo que olvidaste en mi cuarto-dijo mostrandole un arma, el cual era la de ella que Cross le había dado

-gracias...se me había olvidado con tanta cosa en la cabeza-

-te entiendo...-dijo, se quedaron en silencio a lo cual ambos los torturaban

-bueno tengo que irme...-dijo pero fue jalada por Zero que la beso con pasión inigualable...

-Zero...-dijo ella en susurro al separarse de el

-no me alejare de ti siempre voy a estar a tu lado-

-...yo...mejor me voy...-dijo ella llenado al dormitorio nuevamente, así fue como ella se fue dejando solo a Zero, llego casi a lo que la entrada del dormitorio

-estas bien-escucho a alguien que le llamaba que estaba detrás de ella...

-haaa...me asustaste Jade-

-gomen...es que vi que no estabas y decidí ir a buscarte...-

-no te preocupes solo sali a dar un paseo...Jade te noto algo palida-

-no es nada...solo es cansancio-dijo ella

-segura...-dijo intentando acercarse a ella pero retrocedio respirando agitadamente

-tengo que irme-dijo para irse rápido del lugar

-se ve rara-dijo ella que se fue hasta lo que es a su cuarto ya había llegado la hora de ir a clases, Jade no había ido a lo cual extraño a todos...

-que raro que Jade no halla venido a clases-dijo Ruka mientras cerraba su libro

-si tienes razón-dijo Sakura viendo a Aidou que estaba algo preocupado

-seguramente no se ha sentido bien-dijo Rima

-si tienes razón...-dijo Shiki

-Hanabusa sabes algo de ella el porque de no aver venido a clases-dijo Akatsuki

-no lo se-dijo como si nada

-porque tienes que ser así con ella-dijo Sakura

-así como...ella solo es mi amiga-dijo levantándose

-solo la vez como una amiga, ella te ve como mas que eso-dijo Sakura

-eso lo se...pero no le correspondere ya se lo dije esta mañana-dijo ella se quedo soprendida ya que se atrevio a decirle que no le interesa

-le dijiste que no te interesa de ese modo como siempre lo haces-dijo ella

-si no tenia otra forma de decirlo...-

-Aidou...te das cuenta que la lastimaste-dijo ella a lo cual el se acerco a la puerta para ir a verla como estaba...

-oye Hanabusa, en serio le dijiste las cosas como son-dijo Akatsuki

**~...Flash Black...~**

El iba saliendo de su cuarto para ir a clases cuando se topo con Jade que iba para su cuarto de el...

_-Aidou podemos hablar contigo-dijo ella_

_-esta bien amos adentro...-dijo guiandola al interior del cuarto, mientras ella se quedo a espaldas de el_

_-dime que quieres decirme-_

_-bueno es simple...desde que llegue aquí nunca pensé que iba a sentir algo por ti...pero ahora me doy cuenta que te quiero mucho, me gustas desde que nos conocimos-_

_-lo lamento no puedo corresponderte...sabes que me gusta otra persona...-_

_-eso lo se pero valia la pena que te dijera sobre mis sentimientos...sabes sabia que me rechazarias...ya que a la que amas es a Sakura-dijo girando su rostro y agarrando su brazo tenia la mirada agachada..._

_-Jade...perdón pero lo sabes que a ella la~no pudo terminar ya que ella se le avalanzo abrazándolo por el cuello y besándolo, el por instito la abrazo por la cintura mientras el correspondia, pero se separo de el, dejando un hilito de saliva uniéndolos, ella estaba sonrojada, pero el bajo a su cuello, besándolo, pasando su lengua para morderla, ella se aferro a su espalda de el, al momento de separarse..._

_-lo siento no era mi intensión-_

_-no importa lo hubiera hecho yo misma...en serio te amo...Aidou...dile a Sakura que no iré a clases me quedare a descansar-dijo ella yéndose a su cuarto nuevamente ya que no se sentía bien en realidad, así dejo a Aidou solo, el se toco los labios delicadamente no sabia que sentía..._

**~...Fin Del Flash Black...~**

-tks…ire a verla-dijo el se levanto de donde estaba para ir al dormitorio

**~…En el dormitorio…~**

-Jade…estas aquí…-

-Sakura-san…si estoy aquí-dijo asomandose por la puerta del baño

-me entere por lo que te dijo aidou…no tenia derecho a decirte algo así-

-no se preocupe…además el tenia derecho a expresarse…tanto el como yo…-dijo bajando la cabeza

-esta bien…dime te sientes bien…-dijo ella intentando agarrarla pero ella la parto

-no se preocupe…solo no se acerque a mi-

-¿Por qué no quieres?-

-tengo sed de sangre…no puedo dejar que usted salga herida-dijo agarrando su pecho

-no te preocupes si es la única manera para poder ayudarte lo are-

-no…no la dañare…-dijo ella pero en un impulso se acerco a ella abrazándola y pasando su lengua por su cuello

-jade…hazlo…-

-perdóname…-dijo en susurro, ella cerro los ojos pero al momento e abrirlo ella vio a aidou que estaba siendo mordido por jade, ella se abrazo a su espalda

-perdon por tratarte de esa manera…Jade-dijo, ella se separo de el y lo vio a los ojos un momento para caer inconsciente en los brazos de aidou, el la cargo para salir con cuidado del cuarto…

-aidou ¿Dónde la llevas?-pregunto ella, pero el no le contestaba nada, hasta que ella se acerco por la puerta que se iba con ella en brazos, Kaname había aparecido delante de ella…

-tranquila no le ara nada…-dijo Kaname, ella noto que ya no estaban

-seguro que ella estará bien-

-si ya lo veras…te lo aseguro…te lo prometo…-dijo Kaname, ella se quedo con algo de alivio por lo que dijo, aunque no del todo…

**~…En algún lugar fuera de la escuela…~**

Una chica de ojos Jade despertaba, estaba recostada en la cama observando todo a su alrededor, sin ver a nadie se levanto aunque con un leve mareo se apodero de ella y unos brazos fuertes la sujetaron rapidamente, alzo su mirada viendo los ojos azules de Aidou…

-¿Cómo es que?-

-tranquila…te traje aquí ya que tu sed de sangre no se había aliviado, y es mi culpa-dijo el acariciando su rostro

-¿Por qué lo haces? No te importa y me estas ayudando-dice observandolo

-Jade…estas equivocada, digo sentir algo por Sakura-sama pero solo es cariño, aunque intento arreglar mi cabeza y averiguar que es lo que siento por ti…cada día que pasa me es difícil de entender-dijo

-Aidou…yo si te amo…dame esa oportunidad de amarte…aunque entendere si no me la darás…-dijo viendolo a los ojos, el se acerco a besarla con pasión, mientras ella correspondia y pasaba sus brazos por su cuello, el fue bajando con besos a su cuello, para besarlo con lindura, cariño y… ¿amor? …

-muérdeme, Jade…hazlo lo necesitas…-dice cerca de su oído

-yo…esta bien, se que lo que te voy a pedir es algo duro…quiero que también me muerdas, se que con esto vamos a formar un lazo pero de verdad quiero que me muerdas mientras yo hago lo mismo contigo…-dijo ella pasando sus manos por su espalda de el, mientras el pasaba sus manos por la cintura de ella

-esta bien lo are, porque me lo pides…-dijo para comenzar a preparar su cuello, al igual ella, hasta que ambos se calvaron los colmillos al mismo tiempo, ambos succionaba la sangre del otro, pero ella es la que succionaba mas de la cuenta ya que tenia sed de sangre mas que nunca…

-de verdad si tenias sed-dijo Aidou despegandose de ella, mientras ella saco sus colmillos de su cuello de el y se aferraba a su camisa, el la abrazo mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello y la llevaba a la cama y la recostaba…

-es mejor que descanses-dijo Aidou separándose de ella, pero de un momento a otro ella lo jalo provocando que el cayera encima de ella

-Jade…. ¿Qué?-pregunto viendola a los ojos

-Aidou…yo…quédate conmigo…-dijo sonrojada

-sabes que si estoy aquí contigo de esta manera no me voy a contener-dice mirandola

-en que modo-dijo ella cerca de el

-es facíl…no me voy a contener en hacerte mía ahora Jade-dice Aidou algo sonrojado

-entonces hazme el amor…Aidou…-dice mientras lo besa con pasión, el corresponde el beso a gusto, mientras lleva una de sus manos a su muslo de ella acariciándolo, subiendo levemente la falda, el bajo a su cuello besándolo, con su otra mano viajo a su chaleco escolar para quitárselo, lentamente…

-A-Aidou…mmm-gemía por el contacto de sus manos de el en su muslo y por debajo de su blusa, que ya se la quitaba rapidamente, el se alzo levemente para quitarse sus ropas enfrente de ella, la observo levemente, fue bajando con pesos hasta llegar a sus pechos y pasar su lengua levemente por uno

-ahhhh…Aidou…ahhhh…mmm…-se aferro a sus cabellos son una de sus manos le quito la falda, las medias que traía hasta dejarla en ropa interior, con su otra mano libre el jugaba con uno de sus senos, los masajeaba y los pellizcaba, ella arqueo su espalda por aquel contacto…

-tranquila…disfruta…Jade-dice mientras vuelve a su trabajo, el se saco lo único que le quedaba de ropa, mientras a ella igual quedando ambos sin nada, solo una capa de sudor que los cubria a ambos…

-Aidou…tengo…frío-dice abrazándolo

-tranquila dentro de poco te daré algo de calor-dice, mientras alza la sabana para cubrirlos levemente ella tenia su cabello suelto regado por toda la cama, el bajo una mano a su intimidad de ella, para prepararla

-te preparare…Jade-ella asiente levemente, el hace circulos con su primer dedo, mientras siente un leve temblor en ella ya que lo ingreso de golpe, provocando unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos…

-lo lamento…si quieres me detengo-dijo besando su mejilla

-no…continua…Aidou…ahhhh…-dice mientras se aferra a el, el ingreso el segundo y el tercero, noto como ella se relajaba, sus dedos ya salían con facilidad así que los saco, medio cuerpo cubria el cuerpo de Aidou y el de Jade, agarro sus piernas con esos agarro un poco de la sabana que dejaba a la vista sus muslos de Jade al igual sus piernas largas…

-estas lista…Jade…-dice con su respiración agitada

-si…hazlo…te necesito-dijo ella agarrando fuerte la sabana de la cama, mientras sentía un leve dolor en su parte baja

-no pensé…que fueras…virgen…-dice, mientras sigue entrando

-si…ahhh…estoy apunto de…entregárselo a alguien…mmm…ahhhh-dice mientras el entra de golpe en ella, arquea su espalda al momento dejando su cabeza para atrás…

-lo siento…no quería lastimarte…Jade…-dice dejandola que se acostumbre a el

-ahhh…duele…Aidou…ahhh-dice aferrandose a su espalda clavando sus uñas en su espalada, el agarra sus piernas y las enreda en su cadera, la sabana seguía de por medio, se fue acercando a su cuello a lamerlo y besarlo, mientras sus manos, masajeaba su muslo y el otro masajeaba uno de sus senos…

-muévete…Aidou-dice mientras el se alza viendola a los ojos, se agarra de las sabanas mientras comienza un vaivén lento y apasional dentro de ella, a lo cual ella se dejaba hacer…

-…ahhhh…A-Aidou…mmm…motto…-gemía mientras arqueaba su espalda y dejaba su cabeza par atrás con eso exponía su cuello de ella, a lo cual Aidou bajo a lamerlo…

-…puedo…Jade….-le dice cerca de su oído

-…si…solo yo también lo voy hacer…-se acerco a lamer el cuello de Aidou, para morderlo, así el incrusto sus dientes en el cuello de ella, mientras Jade en el cuello de Aidou a lo cual el ahogo un gemido de dolo, pero en eso por la excitación de ambos el comenzó a moverse mas rapido dentro de ella, se separo de golpe de el al sentir como se llenaba de placer cualquiera ya que sentía algo en su interior…

-A-Aidou…ya no voy…aguantar-dice entre gemidos, el se suelta de su cuello, y la abraza…

-yo también…solo un poco…mas…Jade-sigue gimiendo abrazándola y acelera las embestidas y termina por derramarse dentro de ella y la besa para ahogar el gemido y caen rendidos ambos.

*10 minutos después*

En la cama se podía ver un cuerpo envuelto en la sabana, durmiendo tranquilamente y era Jade, mientras Aidou a su lado velando su sueño acariciando su rostro y pasando su mano por todo su cuerpo deliniandolo…

-ahora se de quien estoy enamorado…-dice acercandose a Jade y le da un tierno beso en los labios, mientras la mira con sinceridad y ella durmiendo con una sonria en el rostro…

*En la academia*

Sakura se encontraba sola en su cuarto sola observando la luna desde su balcón aunque ella no se había dado cuenta que alguien la observaba desde abajo así que ella bajo su mirada la cual se cruzo con una de ojos amatista…

-…Zero…-susurro para ella misma colocando una mano en su pecho y el viento comenzó a soplar al momento, el dijo algo pero ella se sorprendio mucho y el se dio vuelta y regreso por donde venia, ella se quedo viendo como se iba…

-…yo también Zero…-dijo sonriendo, cuando escucho como tocaban la puerta de su cuarto y era Kaname…

-necesitamos hablar…-dice serio viendola

*rumbo al dormitorio diurno*

Zero iba de regreso a su dormitorio cuando vio como yagaria y cross estaban esperandolo en la puerta…

-¿pasa algo?-pregunto viendolos como estaba serios

-Zero…la sociedad de cazadores a convocado una junta mañana en la mañana…-dijo yagaria

-¿Qué se debe esta reunion?-pregunto

-el motivo es poder conocer a la hija de Kyriuu y Kuran…la cual es Sakura…-dijo cross a lo cual dejo sorprendido a Zero…

-esperen…ellos se enteraron que recordó…y que sabe su verdadero pasado-dijo exaltado

-si…ellos lo saben, por eso mismo pidieron la junta…así que nosotros especialmente tu como un kyriuu debes asistir…-dijo yagaria

-maldicion a ella no le parecera…-dijo en susurro entrando al dormitorio molesto pensando en ella

*En el dormitorio nocturno*

Ella estaba pasamada en medio del cuarto viendo a Kaname, con seriedad…

-entonces mañana…-

-no iré…no iré a ningun lado…mas cuando esos tipos solo me quieren utilizar como un conejillo de indias como hicieron con mi padre-dice enojada

-Sakura…tienes que ir y dar la cara como hija de un kyriuu que eres…-dice agarrandole la cabeza

-Kaname…no quiero…ir…onegai-dice en modo de suplica

-lo lamento pero tienes que ir…yo, Yuuki, Aidou, Jade, akatsuki iran con nosotros…así que si ellos intentan hacerte algo nosotros intervendremos…-dice viendola y dandole seguridad en todas y cada una de las palabras de Kaname para que ella este segura y pueda ir a la reunion…

-esta bien iré…además se que ellos me preguntaran muchas cosas y me pondran decisiones que yo misma debo tomar…-dice acercandose a la mesa de noche que tiene ahí cerca…

-Sakura…ya ha llegado la hora de tomar decisiones por tu cuenta…-dice Kaname viendola como sostiene su arma anti-vampirica, la rose Black…

-Kaname…esta bien iré…pero iré preparada…-dice mirandolo serio, ella sabia en que se estaba metiendo pero tenia que tomar una decisión, si levantar el nombre de su padre en alto o dejarlo que siga siendo pisoteado como ha pasado todo estos años…

Notas finales._

Lamento el retraso aquí esta mi capitulo es que debido a la escuela que ya termine y aurita viendo papeles me atrase y falta de ispiracion jejeje pero bueno espero que pasen a leer en el siguiente noche…

Vampire Knight Black Noche 21°.

Aceptar…ser cazadora o no serlo…


	21. Noche21 Aceptar… ¿Ser cazadora o no ser

Notas del capitulo:

Aquí esta la continuación gracias por la espera…

_**Vampire Knight Black Noche21°**_

_**Aceptar… **__**¿Ser cazadora o no serlo?...**_

*Lejos de la academia*

Comenzaba a despertar una chica recostada en la cama…

-…Aidou…Aidou…¿Dónde estas?-pregunta viendo a todos lados

-aquí estoy no te preocupes-aparece por la puerta y se acerca a ella a verla

-pensé que te fuiste-dice sonrojada

-no te iba a dejar aquí solo mas con lo que paso anoche-dice mientras le acaricia el rostro

-sobre eso…yo…-se sonroja mas

-me gusta cuando te pones así de esta manera…tranquila…no te duele verdad-dice apenado

-no estoy bien…debemos regresar a la academia-dice viendolo

-esta bien, solo vistete y nos vamos-la besa en los labios

-Aidou…sobre lo que paso…yo…no lo volvere hacer ya que tu amas a Sakura-sama y pues yo…solo estoy de mas-dice bajando la mirada

-nada de eso no estas de mas además ya me di cuenta a quien amo en reladidad-la besa-…a ti

-a mi…en serio-dice sorprendida

-si a ti…no estoy confundido…me doy cuenta que es a ti a quien amo…-dice besandola abrazándola por la cintura

-Aidou…me vestire y nos vamos…recuerda que hoy tendremos que salir con Sakura-sama y Kaname-sama…a la asociación de cazadores-dice ella

-si lo se…vamos…-dice mirandola, serio

*En la academia*

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en que iria a la asociación y no sabia que pasara con esto…

-no entiendo porque tengo que ir a ver a esos malditos ancianos-dice seria mientras agarra su arma y se la coloca en su muslo en su porta armas que tiene junto con su bara especial

-Sakura-san…-escucha como la llaman y es Jade

-Jade-san…que bueno que estas bien-dice sonriendo mientras la abraza

-estoy bien aidou no me hizo nada bueno un poco de algo-dice sonrojada

-jade no me digas que aidou y tu bueno…no lo puedo creer…que bueno que te correponda-

-si lo se le costo algo de trabajo pero me acepto por mis sentimientos y tu como estas….-

-con esto que esta pasando no tan bien-dice preocupada

-entiendo…es algo difícil de decir y describir….no es asi-

-si pero no puedo hacer nada mas que acatar lo que digan…pero no se que dire cuando los vea a esos ancianos-dice entre dientes

-no te preocupes por eso vamos nosotros…a protegerte confía en nosotros-dice sonriendo

-confiar ya no se que significa eso…varios me han traicionado…vamos ya que kaname y los demás nos esperan-dice mientras sale del cuarto y detrás de ella Jade, así comenzaron a bajar las escaleras…

-Sakura esta lista-dice Kaname al verla

-no del todo pero vamos…quiero acabar con esto de una ves por todas-dice mientras camina hacia la salida, y detrás de ella, Kaname, Yuuki, Aidou, Jade, Ruka y Akatsuki…

*En la asociación*

En la entrada del edificio se encontraban, cross, yagari, Zero y Kaito…

-ya ha llegado la otra heredera Kuran-dijo Kaito de manera no tan agradable

-esa mocosa no se ve bien-dice yagari

-es seguro por la presión de no saber que es lo que le diran los jefes que una ves tuvo su padre-dice Cross viendo a Zero que estaba callado

-presidente Cross-dice Kaname llegando

-que bueno que ya llegaron…-dice sonriendo- Sakura ¿Cómo estas?-pregunto

-estare bien una ves que acabe esto-dice como si nada y alzo su mirada viendo a Zero

-creo que es mejor que entremos Kaname-dice Yuuki

-si es cierto vamos Sakura-dice mientras ella entra primero y luego entraron los demas, al llegar a una sala tan grande, había una mesa redonda donde estaba sentados los jefes mayores de la asociación así todos se sentaron, yagari, Cross, Kaito, Sakura, Zero, Kaname, Yuuki…

-muy bien esta reunion se debe a que ah aparecido la hija perdida de Eliot Kyriuu-dice un tipo robusto y todos comenzaron a murmurar

-que se ponga de pie la hija del Kyriuu-dijo y así Sakura se levanto ante ellos

-así que eres la hija del cazador y de la vampira-dice serio

-así es soy la hija de Kuran Nadeshko y Kyriuu Eliot-dice firma ante su palabra

-es interesante, pero después de todo eres un vampiro como tu madre-dice otro viejo a lo cual ella hizo una mueca de enojo e hizo puño su mano pero Kaname le sostuvo la mano

-así es soy un vampiro como mi madre-dice seria

-tu sabes que tu padre era un cazador, después de su muerte nunca supimos de tu existencia por motivos desconocidos, pero ahora que sabemos que existes te hacemos un llamado a la asociación de cazadores, y el cual es que formes parte de el-dice uno con los dedos cruzados a lo cual ella se sorprendio

-¡¿Qué?! ¡acaso piensan hacer parte de la asociación un vampiro!-dice Kaito exaltado

-las reglas son reglas…si ella es parte de una familia de sangre de cazador ella debe pertenecer, así que mejor guarda silencio-dice molesto

-pero no así de fácil estarás dentro…tienes que acompletar una misión de matar a 2 niveles E que causan problemas en la ciudad…así que…-fue interrumpido

-me niego…-susurro-¡niego ser parte de esto…niego ser otro peón como mi padre!-dice aporreando sus manos en la mesa

-Sakura-se sorprendio Kaname, pero especialmente Zero

-date cuenta de lo que dices niña, esto no es un juego es serio-dice mirandola a los ojos

-se lo que digo, ustedes utilizaron a mi padre, por su culpa murió en mano de ese vampiro, ya que mi padre era uno de los tantos cazadores encargado de matar a Kuran Rido o no es así-dice mirandolos desafiantes, pero se dio vuelta para salir corriendo a la salida

-es una mocosa insorportable-dice Yagari

-¡Sakura!-grita Yuuki pero Kaname la detiene

-dejala alguien va por ella-dice señalando a Zero que salio detrás de ella

*Afuera de la asociación*

El la estaba buscando por todas partes pero no la encontraba…

-¿Dónde se abra metido?-dice así mismo mientras lo único que escucha es un disparo y se va corriendo a ver y la ve a ella con el arma en la mano pero modo inofensivo y delante de ella un monton de polvo pero nota como la atacan por detrás e intenta acercarse a detenerlos, pero ella activa la bara rous y lo ataca destruyéndolo al momento…

-a que viniste…Zero-se voltee a verlo

-vine a buscarte-dice

-gracias por protegerme pero me iré a casa-dice pasandolo de largo

-esta mal si te vas sola, además la reunion no ha terminado-

-para mi ya termino ese martirio, ahora lo único que quiero es ir a la academia a descansar-dice mientras no lo mira

-tanto odio les tienes a los cazadores y a los vampiros-dice mientras es derribado por ella que le apunta con el arma en el cuello-

-tu que sabes….dime…-dice seria

-es lo mismo que quiero saber… ¿Qué pasa?-dice mirandola a los ojos y ella se cubre la cara con una mano…

-no es odio simplemente…es un dolor profundo que tengo pero que no puedo dejarlo salir así de fácil…-dice mientras lo mira a los ojos nuevamente sin brillo

-Sakura…tu no los odias…los quieres aunque estés en este lio con cazadores y vampiros-dice

-yo los quiero…pero los odio por este destino que me dieron yo…yo…-sostiene el arma con las dos manos

-es difícil no es así-

-si…es difícil…yo ya no puedo confiar en nadie…-dice

-puedes confiar en mi-dice intentando sostenerle la cara pero le es imposible, ya que ella le sostiene el cuello de la camisa

-¡no entiendes que ya no puedo confiar en nadie todos me han traicionado!-dice mientras lo suelta

-yo nunca te traicionare…-dice mientras se sienta y la abraza acariciando su cabeza

-Z-Zero… ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?-se pregunta ella aferrandose a su pecho de el

-todo estará bien…se que es difícil pero todo estará bien-

-no se como lidiar con esto-dice preocupada

-acamos una cosa…-dice mirandola a lo cual ella lo miro a los ojos

*En la asociación (interior)*

Todos estaba esperando a que ella regresara pero no había señal de ella

-bueno creo que la reunion acaba aquí-dice uno levantandose de la silla, no antes de que Sakura aparezca

-esperen…les tengo una respuesta…-dice seria

-muy bien escuchamos-dice serio el jefe

-acepto ser parte de la asociación, acepto igual la mision que me ponen como prueba, pero pondré unos acuerdos-dice seria

-esos acuerdos… ¿Cuáles son?-

-la primera es que quiero hacer equipo con Zero, que el sea como un maestro para mi, segunda, que no atacare a ninguno de la academia aunque ponga en riesgo que sea expulsada de la asociación y tercera si cualquier miembro de la asociación de cazadores me ataca no me tentare en atacarlo aunque sea parte de la asociación, así que diganme aceptan mis acuerdos, ya si no, no aceptare nada de ustedes-dice decisidida, así todos se pusieron a murmurar entre ellos esperando ella la respuesta

-aceptamos los terminos que dices…la mision es pasado mañana a las 10 de la mañana tengan aquí están los informes-dice serio entregando una carta, así fue que se retiraron, ella suspiro

-entonces, si me ayudaras a manejar a rous Black-dice viendolo

-si te ayudare…-dice viendola, así fue que todos salieron de ese lugar

-Kaname…-llamo Sakura

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta

-podria quedarme en el dormitorio diurno…es que me preparare junto con Zero para la misión-dice viendolo

-esta bien are que luego te lleven algo de ropa, solo espero que al director no le moleste-dice Kaname

-por mi no hay problema-sonrie alegremente

-muchas gracias-sonrie Sakura, así se dirigieron a la academia…

*En la academia*

-yo te llevare la ropa esta bien-sonrie Yuuki

-muchas gracias Yuuki-dice mientras se va con el director

-no hay problema de que te quedes ya que hay alumnos que están de vacaciones así que no hay problema-dice el director

-claro no se preocupe-dice mientras entra y Zero se fue por otro lado

-mañana en la mañana te enseño utlizar la rous Black-dice, para terminar irse

-muchas gracias de nuevo…Zero-dice, mientras se va con el director

-mira este será tu cuarto…es amplio…tiene un baño, puedes abrir las ventanas…yo saldre y mañana volvere por la tarde tengo asuntos que arreglar, Zero estará contigo en la hora de la cena y en adelate…-sonrie-

-muchas gracias de nuevo solo estare pendiente de la ropa que Yuuki me traerá-dice acercandose a la ventana viendo la noche

-claro descansa porque lo necesitaras-dijo yéndose mientras estaba sola en el cuarto se acerco al buro y vio el arma de su padre que estaba ahí

-ahora si padre pondré el alto tu nombre ya que yo misma se que fuiste un gran cazador-sonríe por mis adentro recordando sus sonrisa y como jugaba con ella de pequeña…

-Sakura soy Yuuki puedo pasa-escuche como llamaban la puerta era ella

-si adelante pasa-comencé a desatarme el cabello ya que lo tenia atado

-te traje la ropa que te dije para que te quedes aquí, toma-me entrego una mochila pequeña con ropa y otras cosas, adentro vi una pequeña cajita y la saque

-son unas cosas que traje que me encontré espero note moleste que te las traiga-dijo algo preocupada

-me molesta un poco, pero no pasa nada deacuerdo solo son cosas del pasado de mi hermano nada de importancia así que estare bien debes irte si no Kaname se preocupara-dije sonriendo

-esta bien…nos vemos luego-dijo para salir y saque aquella cajita de la mochila y la abrí vi algunos prendedores para cabello que mi padre me regalo de cuando era niña pero esa persona era haruka, no mi verdadero padre casi no tenia nada de el en realidad, pero note un broch para cabello de color azul como el cielo de la tarde a lo cual recorde y era el cual me dio el…mi hermano lo arroje a alguna parte del suelo y cerré la caja y la puse junto mi arma del buro, comencé a sacar una muda de ropa para poder darme un baño y acostarme a descansar ya que lo necesita, hasta que escuche como tocaban y abrí la puerta para mi sorpresa era Zero con una bandeja de comida e hice lado para que el pasara…

-te traje algo de comer-dijo mientras yo no lo miraba

-gracias…me daré un baño y ahora comere estare bien-dije mientras me dirigia al baño-no es necesario que dejes esas pastillas de sangre aquí llevatelas-dije entrando al baño y escuchar como la puerta del cuarto de cerraba y me quitaba la ropa y me metía a la tina para relajarme en el baño…

Flash Black…

_**Ella se encontraba afuera de la casa un día de nevada…**_

_**-Sakura entran hace mucho frio para ti-dice nadeshko desde la puerta**_

_**-quiero esperar a papa y Onii-sama-dijo soplandose las manos ya que no tenia guantes y sus manos estaban rojas por jugar con la nieve, siente como le colocan una manta por detrás**_

_**-mama…gracias-dijo a lo cual ella sonrío, pero señalo mas adelante y vio a su padre y hermano viniendo ella corrio a recibirlos y se le cayo la manta…**_

_**-bienvenidos a casa!-grito recibiendolos y luego se abraza a su hermano**_

_**-estamos de vuelta y que haces afuera deberías estar adentro hay mucho frio-dijo Rudolf viendola**_

_**-es que quería esperarlos-dice preocupada**_

_**-esta bien pero la proxima ves esperanos adentro-dice bajandola y colocandole los guantes ella lo agarro de la mano**_

_**-ven mira hice un muñeco de nieve-dijo sonriendo llevandolo a verlo y lo llevo a verlo ahí junto al arbol que estaba en la casa ahí uno pequeño**_

_**-es hermoso-dijo mientras ella lo miraba y ambos se sonreian**_

Fin del flash Black

Desperto de golpe en la bañera se había quedado dormida recordando viejos tiempos…alegres…

-me quede dormida-dijo mientras salía de la bañera y se colocaba su toalla pero de repente ella alzo sus manos y las vio llenas de sangre

-¿Q-que es esto?-se pregunto ella misma y se giro a ver la tina llena de sangre a lo cual ella se asusto y se pego a la pared ahogando el grito cubriendose la boca con la mano, cierra sus ojos para tranquilizarse y los abre de nuevo y ve que no hay nada, se sienta en el suelo del baño abrazando sus piernas…

-mis sentidos vampiricos aun no salen completamente a la luz-dice susurrando para si misma-será mejor que tenga cuidado-dice mientras comienza a vestirse con una blusa café de maga larga pegadita, una falda de mezclilla azul y unas sandalias plateadas salio del baño y vio el broch azul en el suelo, lo agarro y se lo coloco de lado en el cabello…

-me queda mejor creo-dije sonriendo mientras ve la bandeja de comida y ve las pastillas de sangre ahí mismo, cierra sus ojos molesta y se sienta en la cama abrazando sus piernas ocultando su rostro en sus piernas

-Sakura…-llamaron a la puerta y era Zero quien abrió y entro al cuarto

-dime… ¿Qué ocurre?-lo mire de reojo

-no comiste nada…-dijo

-no tengo hambre…solo quiero estar sola-dije sin verlo, el se sentó a mi lado me gire a verlo colocandome de rodillas en la cama, ambos se miraban a los ojos mientras el acerco su mano a su cabello tocando el broch y jalando un mecho de su cabello para olerlo e ir bajando hacia su cintura pero se separo volteandose de espalda a ella

-solo vienes a molestar o que-dijo pegando su frente a su espalda de el

-solo vine a ver como estabas-dijo con el mismo tono de voz

-ya veo lamento no comer…-dice despegandose de su espalda de el-…Zero…gracias por lo que hiciste antes cuando me denfendiste…-dijo sonriendo de lado

-tenia que hacerlo aun eres una principiante-dice riendo levemente-

-eres un tonto…Zero-alzo su rostro y vio su cuello-

-te pasa algo…te noto algo palida-dijo mientras ella se volteaba a ver otro lado-

-no pasa nada…todo esta bien…-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos para no verlo, el la sujeto por la cintura atrayendola a el a besarla, ella intento forcejear pero no le era imposible…

-si quieres sangre tan solo pidelo-dijo exponiendo su cuello a el mientras ella solo lo miro y sus ojos cambiaron de color…

Notas finales:

Siento mucho pero muchoooo el retraso pero aquí esta el capitulo espero les guste

Vampire Knight Black noche 22°._ Nieve…


	22. Noche 22Nieve…

Notas del capitulo:

Aquí esta de nuevo uno de mis capitulos espero sea de su gusto espero sus comentarios…

_**Vampire Knight Black Noche 22°._Nieve…**_

_Anterior capitulo…_

_-no pasa nada…todo esta bien…-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos para no verlo, el la sujeto por la cintura atrayendola a el a besarla, ella intento forcejear pero no le era imposible…_

_-si quieres sangre tan solo pidelo-dijo exponiendo su cuello a el mientras ella solo lo miro y sus ojos cambiaron de color…_

Se separa de el de golpe, mientras tiene baja la mirada…  
>-no soy yo la que necesita sangre eres tu además rapido se me pasara-dice mientras gira su rostro hacia otro lado, el se acerca y le agarra los hombros<p>

-no te das cuenta que no puedo…tu sangre para mi es sagrada…es un tesoro-dice mientras suda y la mira a con los ojos rojos

-es una sangre que todos los vampiros quieren-el chasquea la lengua y la recuesta en la cama, besando su cuello

-¿Qué haces? Acaso vas a tomar de mi de nuevo o algo peor-dijo ella sonrojada

-eso ya dependera de ti-acaricia su muslo bajo la falda

-Z-Zero…yo…hazlo…hazme tuya de nuevo-dijo ella mientras se acerca a besarlo de nuevo…

*en otro lado*

-Kaname…crees que salgan bien las cosas…tengo miedo por Sakura-dijo Yuuki viendo por la ventana

-no pasara nada además esta con Zero…el la cuidara lo prometio, además hay que tener cuidado ahora mas tu tienes que cuidarte-dijo el acariciando su vientre de Yuuki

-eso lo se Kaname…y estare bien es solo algo de preocupación que tengo por ambos no se como vallan a pasar las cosas-dijo mientras ella se abrazaba a Kaname al momento

-mejor vallamos a descansar un poco Yuuki lo necesitan-dijo sonriendo

-esta bien Kaname-dijo besándolo y yéndose a costar un momento

*en el cuarto de Sakura*

Ambos estaban cubiertos por la sabana la ventana se dejaba entrar una brisa de la noche, Zero besaba su cuello paso a paso ella enredos sus dedos en su cabello acariciándolo y bajando sus manos a su espalda…

-"_no entiendo…¿Por qué lo haces?"_-decía en sus pensamientos ella mientras sentía como la embestia de nuevo

-puedo…morderte-susurro cerca de su oído-

-ahhh…hazlo…pero…uhmmm…yo también lo are-dijo ella mientras se aferro a su espalda de el y mordió a Zero y el la mordió a ella al momento…así fue que dio sus ultimas embestidas y termino dentro de ella, arqueo su espalda por el contacto con Zero que callo en la cama cansada y respirando agitadamente

-Sakura…te protegere ahora mas que nunca-dijo el acariciando su rostro mientras ella tiene unas leves lagrimas en los ojos y se comienza a cerrar…

-Zero…yo…te…-no termino ya que se quedo dormida al momento, el salio de ella y la acomodo mejor en la cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana el se vistió y recogió las cosas pero solo dejo de nuevo las pastillas…

*a la mañana siguiente*

Ella despertaba y sintió como una leve luz entraba por la cortina así que ella, se medio levanto cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, se giro en busca de Zero pero no estaba así que se levanto a darse una ducha y salir a la cocina, con una ropa de falda algo ancha, de tres faldones, floreada azul, una blusa de tirantes algo escotada de color blanda, y unas zapatillas color blancas…llego a la cocina y vio a Zero cocinando…

-buenos dias…-dijo sin verlo el se giro y noto su rostro y se giro de nuevo

-buenos dias, sientate en un momento te sirvo-dijo mientras ella se dirigia a ayudarlo

-dejame ayudarte-dijo tranquila

-de ninguna manera vete a sentar y ya-dijo algo molesto, así que ella se fue a sentar le sirvio un poco de fruta picada, al igual algo de jugo, ella termino de comer y recogio los platos…

-dejalo yo lo are-dijo mientras ella aun no le hacia caso así que el se levanto

-deja eso ya te dije-dijo molesto a lo cual ella reacciono y dejo caer el plato, se agacho a recogerlo y se termino cortando el dedo

-iré por una escoba para limpiarlo-dijo pero ella se levanto rapido jalandolo

-l-lamelo…por favor-dijo ella mientras el se giraba y veía su dedo

-no…no puedo ya bebi de ti anoche-dice sin verla a los ojos

-y que…no me importa ser un contenedor de sangre para ti-dijo ella mientras acercaba su dedo a la boca de Zero y se el sujeto la mano y paso su lengua por el dedo pero se contuvo

-no te contengas…hazlo…lo necesitas mas que yo y lo sabes…no te tengo miedo Zero…hazlo Zero…bebe de mi-dijo ella mientras la sujetaba y mordia su mano pero la pego a la pared y bajo su mano a tocar su muslo, ella se sonrojo al momento…pero no dijo nada así que el siguió bebiendo de el, hasta que termino ella quedo sonrojada completamente…

-no debiste hacer esto solo por ayudarme y lo sabes-dijo

-te das cuenta que si no lo hago vas a enpeorar-dijo ella apunto de las lagrimas

.-tu no entiendes…a mi me duele ser así un vampiro que ni siquiera puede controlar su sed de sangre hacia alguien especial para mi odio esta parte de mi-dijo el mientras volteaba a ver a otro lado

-lo siento…yo…no era mi intención…perdon Zero…-dijo ocultando su mirada, el le alzo la mirada y beso su frente

-de todos modos gracias, preparate en unas horas nos veremos en la bodega de entrenamiento de armas ahí te enseñare mejor movimiento con la rose Black…-dijo el mientras se iba a buscar una escoba y ella regresaba a su cuarto y agarraba el arma de su padre y la veía detenidamente…

-ya es hora de que aprenda y pueda completar la mision que se me asigno y poder sobrellevar la vida de cazador y poder vengar a mi familia y tener el nombre tuyo en alto padre-sonríe a sus adentros y mira por la ventana como es el medio día, y pensando en que el director no ha regresado…

Ya había pasado la hora y llego a la bodega en la cual comenzaron a entrenas los dos por mucho tiempo y había un avance en todo esto aunque era algo poco…

-alza un poco mas tu codo, no tengas miedo al apuntar-dice guiandola

-sabes que no tener miedo es algo difícil para mi y lo sabes muy bien Zero-dijo ella apuntando

-alza mas la cara también no te dejes intimidar, además es esencial para apuntar a tu objetivo-dijo el alzandole su cara- ahora dispara-dijo mientras ella disparon así paso la media noche de nuevo

-es mejor dejarlo hasta aquí-dijo ella suspirando

-si aunque me sorprendio que al principio estuvieras algo distraida, pensabas en algo no es así-dijo el observando su reacción

-no es nada que te importe-dijo ella dandose la vuelta y la sujeta trayendola a el de espaldas

-así que no es nada-hizo a un lado su cabello y mordió su cuello viendo sus recuerdos de ella

-¿Qué estas haciendo? Sueltamente-dijo ella intentando safarse

-así que estas recordando de nuevo a tu hermano-la soltó y solo sintió una bofetada por parte de ella

-no tienes derecho a ver mis recuerdos…en lo mas minimo-dijo ella pero fue sujetada por Zero de la cintura por que iba a caer

-ten cuidado-dijo el sujetandola mientras ella se aferro a su camisa

-lo siento…podrías soltarme…Zero-dijo ella sonrojada

-si…nos vemos mañana a primera hora de la mañana en la entrada de la escuela-dijo el, mientras ella se iba a su cuarto, al llegar vio que estaba ahí esperandola Kaname…

-te estaba esperando-dijo el viendola

-¿Qué pasa? Acaso paso algo-pregunto ella sorprendida

-estas segura lo que dijiste-dijo Kaname serio

-si no me arrepiento lo que dije quiero poner en alto el nombre de mi padre y demostrar que si el pudo ser cazador yo también lo sere-dijo ella decidida

-solo ten cuidado porque el te esta vigilando-dijo

-se que te refieres a mi hermano-

-si, escuche un rumor de que aun sigue en la ciudad-

-lo han buscado, por esos lugares-

-en el ultimo donde estuvo si, pero desaparecio del lugar, por eso te digo que te cuides-ella solo asintió y se despido de Kaname, se sentó en la cama con la mirada en alto, cuando una pequeña lagrima salio y apreto fuertemente su mano y se seco las lagrimas y se recosto a dormir nuevamente…

*en la mañana*

Salio del dormitorio y se encontro con Zero en la puerta y se fueron a la ciudad a un callejón en el cual están los niveles E…

-creo que es mejor si nos dividimos no crees-dijo ella

-son tres pero si quieres nos dividimos yo por la derecha tu ve por la izquierda-dijo el y se dividieron ambos, para encontrarlos así que Zero encontro uno y comenzó el combate con el del otro lado estaba Sakura que se encontro con uno…

-tu eres el segundo-dijo apuntandole con el arma

-tu debes ser Sakura, la hermana de Rudolf-sama-dijo sonriendo de lado

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-se sorpendio

-tengo un mensaje importante para ti-dijo el riendose

-¿Dónde esta? Responde-dijo apuntandole con el arma

-no lo se, el mensaje que me dijo para ti es el siguiente-cambio su rostro a uno serio-"Que te cuides mucho pronto se volveran a ver"-abre sus ojos a verla

-dime ¿Por qué te dijo eso?-dijo ella apuntando con el arma

-será mejor que vallas a ver a tu amigo Zero…esta en problemas-se comenzó a reir

-¡CALLATE!-ella le grito y disparon el arma, salio corriendo al momento en busca de Zero…

*en otro lado*¨

Mientras el seguía luchando, contra el nivel E el ni siquiera se percato de que había otro detrás de el, lo iba atacar se detuvo y se hizo cenizas al momento, el se giro y vio a Sakura nerviosa apuntando con el arma…

-¡agáchate Zero!-le grito y disparo contra el otro y se esfumo, callo de rodillas pero no completa ya que Zero la sostuvo bien antes de terminar cayendo

-estas bien…estas nerviosa-dijo viéndola

-algo cansada nada de que preocuparse solo quiero descansar un momento antes de regresar a la academia y dar el informe de la misión a Yagari-sensei-dijo ella viéndolo

-vamos aquí cerca hay un lugar donde sentarte-dijo el cargándola y la sentó en un banco mientras el se sentaba junto a ella

-sabes desde que entre a la academia, comencé a conocerte inclusive ya te conocía desde pequeña, junto con ichiru, pero me gustaria saber como pasaron las cosas en realidad desde que yo desaparecí, cuando ocurrió eso de Shizuka, Ichiru y tus padres-ve su expresión y baja la mirada- perdon no era mi intención recordartelo si no quieres decirme no importa-dijo ella mirando a otro lado

-sabes te lo diré todo por se compañeros ahora…-dijo el sonriendo de lado

El comenzó a contarlo paso a paso lo ocurrido hace años con lo que paso de shizuka, hasta desde cuando se convirtió en vampiro al igual de cuando ichiru murió en sus brazos…

-siento mucho que tengas que recordar todo esto-dice sin verlo

-no es nada aunque siento que ichiru esta dentro de mi conmigo ahora-abre sus ojos y la mira a ella

-entiendo sabes a veces noto que tu brillo cambia a los de ichiru…me eh dado cuenta de ello que ichiru esta presente entre nosotros-dijo ella sonriendo alegremente

-apresiabas mucho a ichiru no es así-la míro a los ojos

-si demasiado…sabes mejor regresemos-dijo ella levantandose el la siguió y llegaron juntos a la academia hacia la academia al llegar a la entrada en donde entraron y pasaron el bosque, comenzó a nevar…

-esta nevando-dijo Zero viendo al cielo

-así fue cuando te conocí y Kaname esos dias fueron felices y hermosos-dijo sonriendo siendo como la nieve caia en sus manos

-si recuerdo cuando fuiste a mi casa aquella ves-dijo viéndola

Mientras admiraban la nieve alguien los estaba espiando cuando lo sintió Sakura, saco su arma y disparo hacia donde estaba…

-¿Quién abra estado aquí?-dice mientras ve un pequeño charco de sangre

-¿Quién habra estado aquí?-dijo ella dandole la espalda a el mientras ella se acerco a verlo

-no tengo la menor idea-dijo mientras veía su espalda de ella así que no pudo aguantar que la sostuvo y la pego a un árbol terminado de morderla por la sed de sangre que tenia en ese mismo momento…

-Z-Zero…yo…-el la giro al momento y la miro a los ojos el tenia sus ojos rojos y la marca en su cuello estaba roja

-¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué…no me detines?-le pregunto el mientras la observaba

-no puedo, además no dejare que tus instintos vampiricos se apoderen de ti si es necesario que sigas tomando mi sangre para tranquilizarte lo are-dijo acariciando su rostro

-entonces…dime ¿Qué pasara cuando llegue el momento en el cual me desespere? Que ya no pueda detenerme y termine matandote…¡responde!-le grito lo ultimo, pero ella tan solo lo abrazo cruzando sus brazos por la espalda y agarrando su rostro y pegandolo a su cuello…

-no me importa morir si es por ti…termina aun no haz terminado… Zero…-dijo ella sonriendo

-pero…yo no puedo-dijo el aferrandose a su espalda de ella

-tan solo hazlo Zero…no pasara nada-dijo- además are lo que sea por proteger a la gente que mas quiero en esta vida-dijo ella mientras el comenzó a lamer su cuello de nuevo y la mordió de nuevo fuerte…así que mientras a lo lejos los observaban desde una altura alta y escondidas

-como siempre no cambiaras…te sacrificaras por la gente que mas quieres y apresias inclusive por ese nivel E… Zero kyriuu-dijo Rudolf agarrando su hombros en donde fue herido por la bala de la pistola mientras el lugar era cubierto por una especie de nieve…

Notas finales:

Bueno al fin termine con el capitulo para mis lectores espero les guste y lo sigan leyendo esta historia dentro de un poco mas y llegara al final pero eso si les tendre una sorpresa y yo les avisare cuando es el final de esta historia…

Vampire Knight Black Noche 23°._ Preparativos, regalo…


	23. Noche 23 Sorpresa, regalo

Notas del capitulo...

Discúlpeme mucho por haber tardado demasiado eh tenido problemas no tenia Internet y como ya tengo trabajo nuevo pero bueno estoy de vuelta por algunos tiempo mi inspiración no ha sido buena les dejo este capitulo los demas les prometo continuarlos…

_**Vampire Knight Black Noche 23°._ Preparativos, regalo…**_

Era la hora de entrar a la academia en donde ya Zero y Sakura entrarian a la academia el ya se había limpiado la boca debido a que tenia rastros de sangre en la boca…

-será mejor que entremos-dijo Zero viéndola ella solo sonrío

-si vamos, casi es hora de las clases-dijo mientras ella se iba para los dormitorios de la clase nocturna entro al cuarto para prepararse para salir, mientras Zero estaba en su cuarto preparandose para salir al pratrullage Yuuki…

-Zero es hora de irnos-dijo Yuuki tocando la puerta

-esta bien vamos-el abre la puerta y Yuuki lo observa un momento

-Zero todo salio bien o hubo un problema en la mision-dijo ella viéndola

-si no pasa nada…pero tendremos mas cuidado ahora ya que no sabemos que podria pasar ahora mas que algunos niveles E han aparecido-dijo Zero observando por la ventana y comienza a caminar

-por favor te la encargo mucho si-dijo viéndolo

-Yuuki yo jamas la traicionare sabiendo ahora quien es ella-dijo serio

-eso lo se además pareces que te gusta ella no es así-dijo viéndolo y el giro su rostro al momento

-deja de decir tonterías y vamos a ver que salgan los de la clase nocturna-dijo Zero mientras le revuelve algunos cabellos a ella y se va, Yuuki solo corre detrás de el

*en otro lado*

En las habitaciones de la academia Sakura estaba terminando de arreglarse ya que tenia que cubrí la mordida que el le había dejado así que se coloco un collar pegado al cuello, salio del cuarto y bajo por las escaleras…

-estas lista para salir-dijo Kaname

-si no te preocupes estoy bien no pasa nada-dijo sonriendo

Salieron del dormitorio y como siempre todas estaba gritando especialmente por Aidou…

-¡Aidou-sempai!-gritaron todas las alumnas al verlo salir como siempre sonriendo

-¡buenos dias chicas!-grito el saludandolas

-hanabusa es mejor estar tranquilo-dijo akatsuki

-que tiene de malo además son todos los dias-dijo sonriendo

-aunque sean todos los dias debes comportarte-dijo Sakura riendo

Ellos se fueron caminando a los salones y algunas alumnas de la clase diurna se acercaron al ichijou…

-tenga esto en nombre de su regreso a la academia sempai-dijo una alumna de cabello negro

-muchas gracias… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunto el

-bueno me llamo Hikari tsukiro-dijo ella sonrojada

-gracias de nuevo Hikari-dijo sonriendo y sigue su camino

-a pesar de que no estuvo un tiempo en la academia lo han recibido muy bien-dijo rima mientras camina detrás de el junto con shiki que solo asintió con la cabeza y seguía su camino rumbo a los salones…

-que hermosa pulsera te regalo aquella chica-dijo Sakura sentado junto a el platicando un rato ya que el profesor no estaba

-eso es cierto es linda aquella chica aunque sea humana-dijo el viendo la pulsera

-pero bueno eso es cierto-

-dime ¿Cómo estuvo la mision?-pregunto viéndola

-todo estuvo bien aunque ubo unos problemas pero no fue nada de gravedad-dijo sonriendo

-eso esta bien aunque me imagino que es difícil aceptar algo así-dijo el sonriendo como siempre

-en parte si lo es pero no puedo hacer nada-dijo ella sonriendo levemente

-antes de que llegara aquí creo que te hice algo de daño y quiero disculparme-dijo el preocupado

-no es nada tan solo es olvidarlo si no pasa nada-dijo ella riendo y sonriendo levemente

-es momento de iniciar las clases-entro yagari-sensei al momento y comenzaron las clases

*en la sala principal*

Todos estaban en la sala principal, todos los de la clase diurna están preparando todo para el baile de navidad que también es el baile de graduación aunque no todos están ayudando debido a que algunos estudian para los examenes finales…

-bueno cross creo que necesitamos ayuda pero creo que es mejor puras mujeres-dijo viéndola

-hablare con el director cross-dijo sonriendo mientras se va con Yori hablar con el director…

-el presidente escolar me acaba de decir que necesita mas ayuda pero de algunas mujeres por la decoración si no, no se acabara nada-dijo Yuuki viéndolo

-esta bien seria que podrías ir a buscar a Sakura para que hable con ella y así sea mas fácil-dijo el director sonriendo ella asintió y se fue dejando a yori en la oficina, se fue corriendo por el pasillo ya que la clase nocturna ya estaba saliendo solo Sakura se quedo hablando en el pasillo con yagari

-supe por el director que te fue bien en la misión-dijo viéndola ella tenia agarrado sus libros

-si, solo debo acostumbrarme a esto y matar a los de mi misma especie-dijo ella viendo a la ventana

-eso dices pero ellos ya son otros tipos de vampiros que son niveles E-dijo el mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro

-are mi mayor esfuerzo por esto y así ayudar mucho mas a Zero y así no darle problemas como la ultima ves-dijo ella sonriendo de lado

-lo aras ya veras-dijo el mientras se giro y vio a Kaname llegando por ella

-Sakura es hora de irnos a los domitorios-dijo sonriendo

-si nos vemos luego yagari-sensei-dijo sonriendo mientras se iban pero a la vuelta del pasillo vio Sakura corriendo a Yuuki hacia ellos

-Sakura te estaba buscando-dijo ella agitada

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo viéndola como estaba

-el director cross necesita hablar contigo que es urgente-dijo ya calmada

-a claro cuida de mis libros Kaname mas al rato regreso nos vemos-dijo mientras se iba con Yuuki hablar con el director

-Sakura necesito pedirte un favor para el baile-dijo sentado detrás de su escritorio

-digame en que lo puedo ayudar para el baile-dijo

-necesitamos ayuda podrías pedirle a todas las mujeres de la clase nocturna que nos apoyen en el baile en la decoración-dijo el alegremente

-si no se preocupe hablare con ellas y ayudaran hoy y mañana-dijo

-muchas gracias será hermoso e inigualable-dijo el revoloteando de un lado a otro alegremente

-si será hermoso-dijo ella sonriendo, ambas salieron y se fueron al salir vieron que ya era muy tarde

-dime ya has hablado con Kaname para ver a donde iran cuando se gradúen-dijo Sakura

-aun no pero ya lo veremos mas por mi estado que aun no se ve-dijo tocando su vientre

-en serio muchas felicidades y Kaname lo sabe-la miro y ella nego

-no porque seguro que se entera y mas vigilada me tendra y pues no quiero que tenga problemas y ocurra algo-dijo ella preocupada

-esta bien no pasa nada, aunque yo también me eh sentido rara mas que Zero me dijo que mi sabor se sangre es diferente-dijo ella a lo cual Sakura la vio al momento y Yuuki sonrío pero la miro nuevamente

-no te preocupes seguro no es nada-dijo ella tranquila

-Yuuki ya estudiaste para los examenes finales-dijo riendo

-¡¿eh?! ¡no aun no, nos vemos mañana!-grito y se fue corriendo

-hasta mañana-dijo ella agarrando su rumbo al dormitorio pero se sostuvo de un arbol ya que se sentía mareada saco de su bolsillo la cajita de pastillas de sangre y tomo una, así siguió su camino mientras la observaban a lo lejos, llego al dormitorio y se dirigio primero a la sala hablar con todas las mujeres de la clase nocturna…

-chicas el director cross predio de favor que lo ayudaramos con los preparativos del baile de graduación así que necesito que las chicas que se puedan mover en el día ayuden y las que se muevan en la noche solo en la noche eso es todo-dijo mientras ellas asian una reverencia y se iban, Kaname estaba junto a ella

-te ves cansada-dijo

-si algo me iré a recostar ya que tengo que descansar temprano-dijo ella sonriendo levemente

-esta bien te ayudo a llegar-dijo sosteniendole el brazo

-no hace…falta-dijo desmayandose en los brazos de Kaname, mientras estaba llegando Jade con Aidou

-¿Qué ocurrió con ella Kaname-sama?-pregunto Aidou al verla en el estado que esta

-solo se desmayo puede que debido a la presion de todo esto que estaba ocurriendo-dijo Kaname alzandola y llevandola al cuarto de ella para descansar al llevarla al cuarto la recosto y la dejo dormir saliendo del cuarto sin hacer ruido, mientras a lo lejos en la ciudad estaba Rudolf caminando por una casa abandonada y entro, cuando se dirigio a la sala principal y ahí estaba un ataud con un cuerpo que era el de Rido su padre

-falta poco para que tu revivas tu salvadora mi hermana pequeña Sakura ella será siempre tu salvadora así como ha sido de ese chico Zero muy pronto padre resiste un poco más padre-dijo el haciendo una reverencia

En el dormitorio nocturno desperto Sakura al momento sudorosa se sentó a tomas agua pero se le cayo el vaso agarro un pedazo de cristal y se corto se acerco a la ventana y vio la luna

-tengo un mal presentimiento-ella agarro su pecho preocupada ya que no sabia que es lo que ocurrira no tenia ninguna idea de lo que ocurrira así que regreso a su cama para recostarse y dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado y pensar en el prensente toco sus labios al momento se sonrojo ya que recordó muchas cosas con Zero ya que el, ha sido alguien especial para el y en el momento del baile le dira todo lo que el necesita saber así que cerro sus ojos y se durmió profundamente

*a la mañana siguiente*

Ella estaba sentada en la cama pensando cuando tocaron la puerta y se abrió

-Sakura-sama nos adelantaremos para ver en que podemos ayudar-dijo ruka

-esta bien y muchas gracias a todos-dijo sonriendo y se fue ruka para luego ella entrar al baño y darse una ducha al salir de su cuarto se topo con Kaname

-¿Dónde vas tan temprano?-pregunto Kaname

-no lo recuerdas iba a ir ayudar a Yuuki y los de la clase diurna a terminar los preparativos para el baile-dijo sonriendo

-es cierto tan solo ten cuidado-dijo el mientras le acaricia su cabeza

-Kaname…aun me tratas como una niña y ya no lo soy-dijo ella riendo mientras lo observa

-eso lo se…sabes te he notado rara tu aroma ha cambiado segura que estas bien-le dijo preocupado

-si ando bien nada mas eh tenido alguno problemas del estomago de que tengo hambre mas de lo normal y tomo mas pastillas de lo normal mientras también después lo vomito pero sangre me ha preocupado pero luego iré al medico y preguntare-dijo ella sonriendo para que el no se preocupe

-esta bien si te sientes mal y eso regresas o vas a ver al director-dijo sonriendo y ella se dio la vuelta para irse de ahí fue cuando Yuuki se asomo y la vio…

-ah Yuuki se te ofrece algo-dijo ella

-Yuuki… ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto mientras ve a Kaname

-puedo hablar contigo Kaname…-dijo ella mientras los veía

-bueno yo me voy no quiero ser inoportuna así que nos vemos mas tarde en clases Kaname hasta luego Yuuki-dijo mientras se iba corriendo, ellos dos entraron al cuarto de Kaname…

-dime ¿Qué quieres decirme?-dijo el mientras la observa como se para delante de la ventana

-tan solo decirte que el baile será hermoso ya que es el ultimo nuevos alumnos entraran a la escuela-dijo ella cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la brisa del aire caer sobre su cara

-espero que si a por cierto tengo algo para ti-dijo el mientras entra en su armario y saca una caja ni tan grande ni tan pequeña…

-¿Qué es Kaname?-pregunto observandolo y agarrando la caja

-lo que hay aquí adentro es un vestido que nuestra madre utilizo en un baile cuando tenia tu edad y conoció a nuestro padre-dijo el sonriendo mientras ella coloca la caja en la cama y la abre dejando ver un vestido de cuello y mangas cortas no tan largo el vestido de un color blanco como la nieve con uno que otros brillos en el pecho que forman un copo de nieve y unos zapatos del mismo color y una pequeños broches de igual color…

-es hermoso Kaname…pero como lo conseguiste-dijo ella mirándolo el se acerco y la abrazo

-eso no importa ahora lo que importa es que tienes un recuerdo de nuestra madre que te salvo y te amo tanto como nuestro padre…así que si lo usas es que ella estará contigo-dijo el mientras la besa en los labios

-Kaname sobre eso de cuando salgamos de la escuela me iré contigo siempre estare a tu lado jamas te voy a dejar siempre voy a estar a tu lado-dijo ella correspondiendo el abrazo

-are lo que digas así que todo estará bien nunca me opondre a lo que digas y hagas-dijo ella mientras lo veía y se acerco a besarlo para luego agarrar la caja e irse a la sala de fiestas para ver a Sakura como iba con todo…

*en la sala de fiestas*

-ya regrese siento tanto la demora-dijo Yuuki llegando mientras ella la mira

-todo esta bien verdad-pregunto ella

-si no pasa nada…por cierto vamos a buscar unas cajas pequeñas con adornos para terminar de decorar-dijo Yuuki

-claro vamos-se fueron ambas a buscar dos cajas con lazos para terminar la sala, ya en el camino se toparon con Zero…

-Sakura…estas ocupada-dijo Zero llegando delante de ella

-eh bueno algo así-dijo mientras Yuuki agarro la otra caja que era pequeña y se fue

-te veo en la sala de fiestas nos vemos Zero-dijo ella yéndose rapido

-espera Yuuki-dijo ella la miraba desde lejos con una ceja alzada

-se que el baile es dentro de 2 dias y me gustaria sabes…si bueno…-estaba nervioso no sabia que decir

-¿Qué quieres decirme no entiendo?-pregunto ella mirándolo

-que si me acompañarías a comprar unas cosas a la ciudad mañana-dijo el mirandola

-eh y porque a mi me lo pides-lo miro algo insegura

-bueno es que no podré decirle a alguien mas, ya que si alguien mas va conmigo y si hay niveles E por ahí entonces…¿Qué are?-le pregunta

-es cierto esta bien te veo mañana en la puerta si-dijo mientras ve que Zero se acerca a ella

-oigan tortolos basta de estar ahí nada mas-grito Yuuki llegando

-Yuuki…¿Qué cosas dices?-dijo mientras la mira y Zero se aleja de ella levemente

-¿Qué paso? Y eso que volviste-pregunto Zero

-vine a buscar a mi hermana no quiero que nada malo le pase-dijo mientras lo mira con puchero y ella los mira los dos y se interpone entre los dos…

-esta bien vamos Yuuki si luego te veo Zero…-dijo ella yéndose con la caja en manos

-Zero aun sigues enamorada de ella aunque no lo admites-dijo Yuuki mirándolo el solo le dio con golpecito en la cabeza y se fue

-Zero…aun estas enamorado de ella-dijo sonriendo para si misma

*A la mañana siguiente*

Zero estaba en la puerta principal esperando a Sakura al momento cuando se giro vio que ella venia con un pantalón y una blusa de manga larga a los costados escondido traía su pistola escondida al igual su bara así que después de llegar solo Zero la veía detenidamente…

-¿Qué tanto ves?-pregunto sonrojada

-no nada vamos de una ves todo va a estar bien-dice mientras comienzan a caminar, hasta llegar al pueblo

-bien que es lo que compraras Zero…-le dijo ella mirándolo mientras se sonroja, el la agarro de la mano y la metio a una tienda de vestidos a lo cual se sorprendio, ello lo miro un momento pero el se acerco a la recepcion y miro a la señora que estaba ahí leyendo

-buenas tardes vine por el pedido que hice hace un tiempo-dijo Zero amablemente a la señora el miro un momento a Sakura y la señora también

-ella es la chica que se probara el vestido-dijo la señora viéndola a lo cual ella se sorprendio porque no sabia que hacia ahí y mas con Zero…

-de ella es el vestido será que se lo pruebe y saber si le queda y llevarmelo de una vez-dijo la señora sintió y ella agarro a Sakura de su mano y la llevo a cambiarse…

*10 minutos después*

-me da pena salir así-dice ella atrás de la cortina

-vamos sal para que te vea no creo que estés tan mal-dice Zero riendo ella salio de la cortina mientras el la mira de arriba abajo ella se sonrojo, estaba con un vestido azul cielo con toques de azul mas sueva como tipo pastel era largo por detrás y corto por delante, era de manga larga pero era algo escotado de los hombros se podía ver todo su cuello y sus hombros ya en la parte de un costado de ella tenia un lazo con una rosa azul fuerte como un broch…

-no me…veas así…Zero…-dijo ella sonrojada y susurrando

-a perdon te queda bien perfecto esta bien…me lo llevo hoy mismo señora-dijo mientras sale del cuarto para que se cambie ambos estában en la recepcion Zero había firmado para pagarlo

-toma aquí esta el vestido y aquí esta el juego de muñequeras, un lazo para el cuello, los zapatos y un peinera para el cabello todo del mismo color del vestido…-dijo sonriendo la señora, ella se había sorprendido; Zero al verla sonreir le alegro mucho

-muchas gracias-dijo saliendo junto con Zero y la bolsa grande de donde estaba su vestido ella se giro a ver a Zero un momento…

-muchas gracias Zero pero me podrías decir el motivo por el cual me lo has dado si yo no iba a ir al baile-dice mirándolo pero el se giro y comenzó a caminar ella hizo un puchero porque el no le había hecho caso así que se detuvieron enfrente de una tienda de joyeria ella se había quedado sorprendida…

-Zero me estas oyendo… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?-pregunto ella mientras el se acerco

-esperame aquí no tardo tan solo no te muevas de aquí-dijo el mientras el entra al lugar y ella se sentó en una banca cerca…

*30 minutos después*

-como se demora Zero-dijo ella suspirando y se abren sus ojos sorprendiendose y se gira a ver y ve una silueta familiar…se levanto rápidamente y se fue corriendo a ver quien era…

-Sakura siento el retraso…-dijo pero no la vio a ella y solo vio las cosas-¿Dónde se habra metido?-se pregunto mientras guarda la cajita en su bolsa y agarra la bolsa de ropa de ella así que se va a buscarla…

*en otro lado*

Ella estaba en los cajellones mas lejos del lugar buscando lo que era la silueta de su hermano…

-¿Dónde se habra metido?-dijo ella mientras observaba a todos lados hasta que escucho pasos y vio a un mujer salir

-al parecer tus sentidos no han aparecido al 100% que digamos-dijo la mujer

-…Sara…tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo mirandola como estaba

-pues veras…como lo digo…o mejor dicho no tengo que darte explicaciones…lo único que te diré es que tendrás hoy esta misma noche una visita que te ara cambiar tu vida…ya tu misma sabras que decision tomar…-dijo ella acercandose

-de que estas hablando…explicate no te entiendo… ¿te refieres a mi hermano? ¿Dónde esta Rudolf?-pregunto asustada y sorprendida

-eso ya lo veras esta noche-dijo mientras se acerca a tocar su frente y se desmaya enfrente de ella misma en ese momento…

-hay pequeña si tan solo supieras que tienes y además de lo que te espera esta noche que no te imaginas-dice sonriendo mientras escucha pasos y gritos…

…_Sakura…Sakura…!_

-ahí viene tu amado tu tomaras la decision de dejarlo y seguir adelante con todo-dijo ella mientras desaparece y Zero aparece al momento…

-Sakura…-le vio ahí tirada y se acerco rapido agarrarla-maldicion que te ha pasado-la cargo y se la llevo a un pequeño hospital cerca de ahí…

Ella comenzaba a despertar…

-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto ella viendo a todos lados agarrando su cabeza

-estas en un hospital-dijo la voz que estaba a su lado

-¿Zero?-pregunto ella ya que apenas despertaba y veía borroso

-si soy yo…Sakura…¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo el viéndola y ayudandola a sentarse

-no se…solo recuerdo haber visto a alguien y lo seguí, luego vi a Sara…pero de ahí no recuerdo nada mas-ella había mentido

-como que no recuerdas…-dijo el mirandola sorprendido

-no…lo único que recuerdo es que esta noche algo pasara es todo-dijo ella mintiendo y cerrando sus ojos escucharon como se abrió la puerta y era el doctor

-me alegro que estés despierta…bueno al parecer como dice tu novio te desmayaste, así que te hicimos unas prubas de sangre y en tres dias te llegaran a la academia cross ya que ustedes son de ahí no es así-dijo el doctor

-eh? A si claro que de ahí somos-dijo ella sonrojada ya que el había dicho que es su "novio"

-muchas gracias doctor-dijo Zero haciendo una reverencia

-de nada…tan solo debe comer bien, tomar muchos liquidos y no sobre esforzarse de mas es todo…-dijo mientra se va y los deja solos ella se levanto con ayuda de Zero y salieron del hospital…

Habían agarrado taxi mientras se iban a la academia ella estaba callada no decía nada Zero la miraba de reojo pero tampoco decía nada hasta que llegaron a la academia…

-gracias por haberme regalado todo esto y siento haberte preocupado y metido en problemas-dijo sonriendo levemente

-no ubo ningun problema es solo descuido de mi parte por dejarte sola cosa que no debía haber sido-dice preocupado y serio a la vez

-no pasa nada todo esta bien…solo necesito descansar-dice mientras llegan a la academia mientras bajan del taxi Zero termino por pagar el taxi al momento

*adentro de la academia*

El la había dejado cerca de donde tendria que agarra rumbo al dormitorio nocturno

-pues creo que te dejo aquí hablamos otro día ahora no podré estare ocupada ayudando a Yuuki con los últimos preparativos para la fiesta de fin de año…-

-es cierto hablamos en otro momento de acuerdo cuidate-dice mientras el se va y ella ve como se aleja al momento…

Ella camina directo al dormitorio pero ve a Jade y a Aidou esperandola en la puerta ella sonríe a ellos y la terminan ayudando en sus cosas a llevarlas al cuarto…

-¿Cómo te fue en tu salida con kyriuu?-pregunto Kaname que estaba en la sala esperando

-bien todo bien tranquilo sin ningun problema además me gusto mucho salir para estar fuera del estrés que tengo-dice mientras sonríe ampliamente

-¿Qué es todo esto que hay aquí Sakura?-pregunto Jade al momento ella se sonrojo levemente pero sonrío algo nerviosa

-son cosas que quise comprar mientras estuve con Zero paseando ya que el igual compro cosas que quería-dice nerviosa

-si pero recuerdo que no llevaste tu cartera la dejaste en tu cuarto-dice Jade a lo cual ella la mira y se pone nerviosa

-esta bien todo esto me lo regalo Zero solo el me lo regalo todo-dice mientras agarra unas cosas y Jade la ayuda y se van al cuarto corriendo por las escaleras entraron al cuarto al momento mientras ella esta ahí nada mas poniendo todo en su lugar que no se percato de que Jade abrió la bolsa y saco el vestido…

-que hermoso esta el te lo regalo-se giro ella y lo vio pero se sonrojo al momento

-si pero no entiendo porque me lo dio si yo no iria al baile me quedaria aquí en la academia nada mas-dice ella mirando a otra parte pero se va a bañar y arreglarse para vestirse al momento…

-me acostare estoy muy cansada mañana iré a ver como estará las cosas del baile-dice recostandose a dormir al momento sonriendo entre sus sueños ya que se lo había pasado bien con Zero pero esta preocupada por lo que sara le había dicho a ella de que estaria en problemas y tendria vista de alguien ella no sabia si era su hermano o tendria que decidir que hacer…

Notas finales…

Espero les halla gustado el capitulo ya solo quedan poco capitulos para el final y comience la nueva temporada de esta serie que eh creado

Vampire Knight Black noche 24._ el tiempo corre, recuerdos vagos


	24. Noche 24 El tiempo corre, recuerdos va

_**Vampire Knight Black Noche 24._ El tiempo corre, recuerdos vagos**_

Ella se había levantado muy temprano para poder ir ver los preparativos del baile ya que no sabia que es lo que estaban avanzando, se baño y arreglo antes de irse y vio la bolsa que tenia cerca de su cama ya que ella estaba recordando y sobre los resultados de los analicis que se hizo en el medico del hospital, asi que ella estaba feliz fue que bajoce las escaleras y vio a kaname ahí en la sala leyendo…

-pense que estabas durmiendo-le dice ella llegando alado de el

-no tenia mucho sueño apenas y quería dormir algo, y ¿Dónde vas tan temprano?-dice el viéndola

-no recuerdas que iba a ver la supervisión del baile junto con yuuki por eso me levante temprano-dice ella sentándose junto a el

-ya veo ayer te vi muy contenta acaso se debía a lo de la salida con zero-dice el y ella se quedo sonrojada y se levanto al momento

-qué cosas dices…Kaname te podría decir algo…tú crees que encontremos a mi hermano y lo atrapamos-dice al momento

-es posible pero recuerda que él no está solo esta con ella con Sara así que tenemos que tener cuidado y mucho cuidado

-si ya lo sé bueno iré a ver a Yuuki para ver que falta y así poder tener todos listo antes del día del baile-ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de agarrar la perilla el hablo de nuevo

-dime algo Sakura acaso paso algo más de lo cual deba saber-dice Kaname levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentado

-no Kaname nada de qué preocuparse nos vemos más tarde-le respondió dándole la espalda e irse a ver a las demás él solo observo su espalda y cerrarse la puerta ella llevaba una sombrilla con la cual cubrirse y poder andar y antes de llegar a su destino vio a lo lejos a Zero

-amaneciste bien Sakura-dice el mientras la observa como esta

-si no pasa nada solo fue algo leve nada más y pues el cansancio de todo-dice ella sonriendo para que el no sospechara nada

-¿Dónde vas ahora? Ya que es algo temprano-dice

-voy a ver a Yuuki ya que nos pusimos de acuerdo para terminar los arreglos del baile-dice para comenzar a caminar y despedirse del pero el agarro por la mano

-se me olvido darte algo que se me quedo toma-le entrego una pequeña cajita

-Zero ya me has dado mucho y no podría aceptar algo mas-dice

-tómalo es tuyo lo mande hacer para ti pero aún no lo abras hasta el día del baile-dice mientras se va caminando a otro lado ella lo guarda en su bolsa y se va a ver a Yuuki a la sala principal ven todo los preparativos lo que falta y lo que no faltaba así que ella fue que vio a Yuuki a lo lejos y fue a ver que mas faltaba

-todo va bien Yuuki-dice ella para verla sonreir

-si claro Sakura, todo marcha bien dime ¿Cómo estas?-dice y ella se sienta cerca de ella

-pues bien solo cansada pero nada fuera de lo normal, es solo que me pongo a pensar y recordar unas cosas sobre mi vida si nada ubiera pasado-dice ella cerrando sus ojos

-no te entiendo…que quieres decir con eso de que no ubiera-dice y ella se gira a verla

-me pregunto que ubiera pasado si no ubiera nacido en una familia como ellos y asi me doy cuenta no te conocería a ti, ni a Kaname a los demás ni a zero y su hermano…a ninguno de ustedes ubiera conocido pero estoy feliz por estar con ustedes-dice ella sonrojada y soriendo

-dime algo acaso tu ya te habias enamorado de zero desde que eras niña-dice mientras ella se sonroja y se levanta

-etto yo…luego hablamos Yuuki me avisas cualquier cosa-dice para luego irse corriendo y quedarse bajo un árbol…

_-"si no ubiera nacido en ese familia jamas los ubiera conocido a ninguno de ustedes y me alegra mucho haberlos conocido, pero solo una ves lo conoci y fue a su hermano gemelo de zero y ya tiene mucho tiempo-dice al momento para luego sonreir a sus adentros y recordar todo…_

_**Flash black **_

_***años atrás***_

_**Una pequeña niña de tan solo 7 años observaba por la ventana como el manto de la nieve cubria las calles**_

_**-sakura… ¿Qué pasa?-dice **_

_**-es que mami ya conoci muchas veces a Kaname y juego con ellos pero me gustaría igual ir a jugar con mis otros primos que son zero e ichiru-dice y se acerca a su hija y la abraza **_

_**-quieres pasar mas tiempo con ellos también-dice y ella asiente con la cabeza **_

_**-mami si te dijera que si me das permiso me lo das-**_

_**-claro que si cariño mira aprovecharemos algo que te parece si mañana que tu padre ira te lleva un momento a pasar el dia con ellos-dice mientras ella sonríe y se abraza nuevamente a su madre **_

_***en la noche***_

_**-me niego que valla a convivir con esos cazadores-dice su hermano Rudolf **_

_**-¿Por qué te niegas? Sabes bien que la convivencia con ellos resultara bien para todos-dice y el hace puños sus manos**_

_**-ella la están poniendo en la boca del lobo es solo una niña…-**_

_**-es una niña con un futuro muy próximo a ser alianza Rudolf asi que no tienes porque estar asi-dice al momento para luego el salir de la sala y verla a ella por las escaleras escuchando**_

_**-deberias estar durmiendo-dice parado delante de ella**_

_**-no te entiendo ellos igual son mi familia…no me hagas esto niisama yo quiero convivir con ellos-dice pero el niega**_

_**-estas mal hermanita…me opongo a que vallas…-dice para luego irse a su cuarto y ella quedarse ahí parada triste…**_

_***en la mañana***_

_**Ella estaba de camino con su padre a la casa de sus tios al llegar ella fue a ver a ichiru y zero que estaba en su cuarto…**_

_**-ella se quedara con ustedes mientras regresamos-dice su madre de ellos y se van con su padre de ella**_

_**-me alegra mucho verlo a los dos-dice ella sonrojada viendo a ichiru**_

_**-y si vamos a jugar afuera un rato-dice ella como sugerencia **_

_**-claro vamos zero un momento no hace daño a nadie-dice y zero asiente al momento **_

_**-si vamos-dice para luego salir los tres a jugar un momento con la nieve que cubria el suelo y los arboles…**_

_**-es divertido no lo crees ichiru…-dice ella sonrojada y el solo rie y zero solo los observaba por un momento, hasta que de repente ichiru se sento agitado y cansado **_

_**-ichiru… estas bien…-dice zero y lo llevan de nuevo a la casa**_

_**-solo se le volvió la calentura…pero del resto esta bien no pasa nada, solo necesita reposo-dice y ella baja su cabeza**_

_**-fue mi culpa por hacer sugerencia de que saliéramos-dice pero zero se gira a verlo**_

_**-en parte si pero igual fue de ichiru sabiendo en la condición que esta sale, y tu solo por querer jugar sale el contigo, es mejor dejarlo descansar-dice pero ella se levanta de donde esta **_

_**-mejor vere si mi papi ya mero viene y asi me voy y no cometeré mas errores de los cuales alla consecuencia-dice para luego salir del cuarto y zero solo la observa como sale e ichiru lo mira molesto **_

_**-le dijiste cosas que no debias no lo crees además ella solo quería divertirse y jugar con nosotros asi que no debias decirle tantas cosas groseras-dice ichiru y Zero lo mira por el momento **_

_**-ire a verla pero tu no te muevas de aquí de acuerdo-dice Zero saliendon a verla donde estaba pero no la encontraba por ningún lado hasta que la vio sentada en la rama de un árbol agarrando sus rodillas llorando**_

_**- Sakura…baja de ahí-dice zero acercándose a ella y mientras ella solo gira su rostro para que no la vea llorar, el suspira y sube a verla al árbol…**_

_**-baja conmigo es peligroso para ti…-dice y ella lo mira**_

_**-puedo bajar sola…-se para y se limpia los ojos ella hace solo un paso y resbala pero zero la sujeta antes de que caiga**_

_**-ves te dije que era peligroso…-dice al momento mientras ella solo se queda sorprendida para ser agarrada de nuevo por zero ya que estaba apunto de caer pero el tronco del árbol se rompió y ambos cayeron cuando ella se abrió los ojos estaba encima de zero y sus labios unidos por un lindo beso a lo cual ella se sorprendio y se separo rápidamente…**_

_**-lo siento no era mi intención yo…-dice ella nerviosa y el solo se acerca a verla**_

_**-estas bien no te lastimaste en nada-dice mientras ella se acerca a verlo y asiente y ve su manos**_

_**-tu si estas herido por mi culpa por protegerme de la caída-dice quitándose su pañuelo de su cabello y atárselo a la mano…**_

_**-no es necesario que hagas eso cuando valla a la casa lo curare ahora vamos esta apunto de anocheces-dice el y la ayuda a levantarse y a limpiarle el resto de lagrimas que tiene en su rostro **_

_**-lo siento si no ubiera sido por mi ichiru jama subiera caído de nuevo enfermo y pues tu no estes herido aurita, todo es mi culpa-dice al momento mientras se acerca y le acarica su cabeza y le da una leve sonrisa**_

_**-no pasa nada y nada es tu culpa vamos a casa-le agarra su mano y ella sonríe y comienzan a caminar rumbo a la casa pero zero se detiene a ver a un chico parado en la puerta y el se queda serio…**_

_**-oniisama…-susurra ella algo preocupada **_

_**-vine a buscarte Sakura, tu papa tuvo una emergencia por la cual tuvo que irse y vine buscarte mama pensaba que te quedaras pero me negué a que te quedes con esta clase, vamos a casa…-se va acercando y zero se pone adelante**_

_**-no ves que la asustas con esa actitud tuya nada mas…-dice y el se gira ver a Sakura viendo sus ojos y el le agarra la mano…**_

_**-vamos…a casa-dice llevándosela y ella se gira a ver a zero que se quedo atrás y ella halza su mano en forma de adiós y corresponde al gesto pero se quedo serio ya que ese tipo no le agradaba en lo mas minimo**_

_***camino a casa***_

_**-deja de llorar…no eres una niña para que estes llorando-dice al momento **_

_**-yo…snif…snif…onii-sama…-ella susurra entre llantos el se detiene y se coloca a su altura**_

_**-en serio te dio miedo esa cara que puse cuando hable con ese niño-dice y ella asiente, pero unos segundos después el la abrazo y ella corrrespondio el abrazo**_

_**-oniisama…esa cara no la hagas de nuevo-dice ella corresponde el abrazo le acaricia el cabello **_

_**-mi pequeña princesa claro que no are de nuevo asi que lo siento-dice al momento y ella sonríe **_

_**-oniisama…siempre cumplirás tu palabra de que seras mi prometido o ya no-dice y el sonríe ante eso de verla inocente**_

_**-claro que si-la alza- sere tu prometido ante todos asi que no pasara nada-**_

_**-entonces sellemos nuestro compromiso-dice y el rie **_

_**-cómo quieres que lo sellemos-dice al momento **_

_**-solo cierra los ojos ahora-dice el hace lo que le dice y ella rie por sus adentro y sonríe al saber lo que iba hacer se acerca y rosa sus labios el abre sus ojos sorprendido **_

_**-ahora si es nuestro sello de compromiso oniisama-dice y el sonríe abrazándola para seguir caminando…**_

_**Fin del flash black**_

Ese dia ella había firmado ese compromiso con su hermano solo observaba la luna desde donde estaba sentada en el árbol y toco sus labios y se mordío el labio…

-oniisama ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu palabra?-dice al momento

-no tuvo el valor de hacerlo-dice una voz y ella se gira a ver abajo y ve a zero que esta ahí parado bajo el árbol ella se sorprende y se resbala para atrás y cae pero ella no sintió el suelo abre sus ojos al momento y se da cuenta que esta con zero debajo de ella y sus labios unidos ella se sonroja e intenta separarse pero el no a deja y la abraza por la cintura sentadola en su regazo ella se abraza a su cuello se separan por falta de aire y sonríe al momento

-asi fue la misma forma en la que sellamos nuestro compromiso yo y mi hermano y fue agradable pero después de lo que esta pasando me arrepiento mucho de esto-dice recargando su cabeza en el hombro de zero pero ella cierra sus ojos y ve la mano de zero lastimada

-yo solo me curare no es necesario que me ayudes-dice y ella se niega y lo termina curando a con una pequeña venda que tenia ella ahí guardada ella lo ve y zero observa la venda

-para ser un vampiro ser una enfermera no es lo tuyo-dice y ella se sonroja y se levanta rápido

-tonto todavía haci que te curo asi me agradeces-dice y el susupira

-ni me has dejado terminar te digo gracias…-ella se gira a verlo y asiente con la cabeza apena, ella se queda para a espaldas de el al momento y se sorprendio al momento pero ella se agarro la cabeza al momento…

-ya basta…ahhh…me duele…deja de decirme eso!-grita como ultimo y ella comenzando a caer y zero la sostiene y ve como ella esta sudando y la lleva rápidamente al dormitorio nocturno con Kaname y los demás al momento…

*en el dormitorio*

Kaname salio del cuarto a ver a todos los demás ya que estaban esperando respuesta para saber como estaba ella

-Kaname-sama ¿Cómo esta ella?-pregunto jade que estaba junto a aido abrazada

-ella esta bien pero no me explico que fue lo que paso…zero exactamente que fue lo que paso…-dice ella momento y el los observo

-veran lo que paso fue que ella comenzó a gritar cosas como que le dejen de decir eso o algo asi como si alguien le ubiera dicho algo y ella solo quería que se detuviera-dice al momento mientras Kaname lo ve…

-es mejor dejarla descansar hablare con Yuuki para decirle lo ocurrido ya que tiene que saber-dice mientras todos se van y zero se queda parado en la puerta

-zero-kun es mejor que vallas a tu dormitorio si ocurre algo te avisaremos-dice jade y aidou lo observa

-haz caso kyriu vamos jade tu igual tienes que descansar-dice mientras los dos se van y el igual se va al momento, dentro del cuarto ella dormia tranquila hasta que ella despertó y observo por la ventana que ya era de noche se puso una ropa comoda para ver de nuevo por la ventana y ver que ichijou se iba rumbo al bosque lo que le llamo la atención a ella y salio del cuarto sin que nadie la viera y se sale rumbo al bosque cuando ve que esta muy lejos nota a ichijuo que estaba parado en medio del bosque asi que ella lo mira denteninamente…

-ichijou estas bien ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta y se gira a verlo a él ve su espada desenfundada y le llamo mucha la atención

-al fin nos volvemos a ver mi dulce princesa-dice una voz detrás de el y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada a la vez

- Rudolf…oniisama-dice ella sorprendida se fue acercando poco a poco hasta corre hacia a el y abrazarlo fuerte

-oniisama…snif…oniisama sniff…-lloraba abrazada a el

-no llores ya eres grande para que ya no llores-dice al momento mientras ella alza su rostro a verlo y se escuchan pasos

- Rudolf… como se ve que eres débil ante ella deberías ser un poco mas fuerte…sabes bien que hay que llevarla ante el para que regrese con nosotros-dice y ella retrocede al ver a Sara y ver lo que decía ella se quedo sorprendida y se puso en guardia

-nada mas a eso viniste para llevarme…-dice y Rudolf se coloca enfrente de todos

-solo lo dire esta ves y única ven con nosotros ahora además todo va a estar bien te prometo que are un mundo diferente pero si no vienes con nosotros ahora dentro de 3 dias será la fiesta de graduación el gran baile si a las 12 de la noche de ese dia no has tomado una decisión toda la academia y tus seres queridos como ese chico cazador van a padecer las consecuencias de no venir conmigo-dice y ella baja la cabeza al momento y se sorprende

-no puedes hacer eso ahora además todo es solo en mi no en los demás-

-lo sabes niña pero aun asi tienes que seguir y decidir que es lo que aras venir o quedarte y ver como mueren tus amigos y ese chico zero kyriuu-dice Sara riendo y ella agarra su arma la pistola de su padre

-usaras esa arma contra mi o que mi pequeña y tonta hermano-dice serio Rudolf mientras ella se queda ahí parada pero sienten como la agarran por detrás y ella se queda sorprendida

-ya sabes tienes 3 dias para saber que decisión tomar-dice Rudolf sonriendo y se va con Sara dejándola a ella sola

-¡Oniisama!-le grita y se separa de ichijou apuntándole con el arma pero ella no se atreve a lastimarlo el se acerca rápidamente a ella corriendo y la sujeta del cuello hasta alzarla a lo mas alto y ella se retuerce por la falta de aire, pero la soltaron al momento porque jalaron a ichijou al momento y era zero quien había sido y ella cayo al suelo tosiendo

-ichijou-sempai ¿Qué haces?-dice y veo como lo golpea pero el va a responder

- no le hagas daño-dice para tirar a zero al suelo y ver como corre ichijou y llega Kaname junto con los demás

-estas bien Sakura…-dice Kaname viéndola y ella asiente zero se coloca junto a ella para verla

-¿Qué hacias aquí? Mas estando sola-dice

-es que vi a ichijou irse al bosque solo y me preocupo porque iba solo y lo segui y fue cuando el me ataco y entiendo quien lo tiene dominado es Sara quien lo controla y eso me tenia preocupada-dice ella evitando las miradas

-ya veo es todo lo que ocurrio-dice Kaname y ella alza su mirada para verlo a el a los ojos

-si es todo lo que paso ya que ella desparecio y yo me quede sola con el y fue que me ataco y de no se por Zero que llego no se que ubiera pasado-dice ella preocupada todos se van retirando a los dormitorios ella al llegar a su cuarto se encerro sin hablar a nadie y ella estaba preocupada ya que no sabia que hacer y que decisión tomar ya que estaba entre la espada y la pared ya que el baile en en 3 dias y ella tenia que tomar una decisión ya que si tomaba la equivocada todos iba a morir por su culpa y ella estaría culpándose toda la vida mas por perder al ser que mas quiere en el mundo…

Próximo capitulo.-

Vampire Knight Black noche 25._Ultima noche, una decisión que tomar el emperador renace…


	25. Noche 25

_**Vampire Knight Black Noche 25**_

_**Ultima noche, una decisión que tomar el emperador renacera…**_

Todo iba bien en todo lo que trasncurria del dia ella estaba en su cuarto no había salido hasta cuando llego Kaname a verla

-te has estado comportando muy rara últimamente Sakura…-dice y ella se gira a verlo y se levanta para ir a su buro y sacar el arma de su padre

- Kaname…tu crees que todo lo que esta pasando sea mi culpa-dice ella sin verlo a los ojos

-no nada de eso…todo tiene un motivo… Sakura si hay algo que quieras decirme es mejor decírmelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde…-dice agarrando su mejilla al momento y ella cierra sus ojos y suspira

-te prometo que estoy bien es solo cansancio y creo que porque no eh tomado bien las tabletas-dice y ella lo mira levemente sonroja y el rie

-ya veo pues dile a zero que te alimente bien-dice y ella se sorprende y se sonroja

-el no me alimenta yo sola puedo con todo-dice y el rie para dejarla sola en su cuarto ella mira por la ventana como caia la noche ella solo suspira y comienza a pensar que decisión tomar…

*en otro lado*

Zero caminaba por los patios de la escuela pensando en lo que le estaría pasando a ella ya que la tenia preocupada y mas que tomaba distancia de el pero no le tomaba importancia ya que el lo dejaría así pero el se giro a ir a los establos y la vio a ella parada junto a los caballos

-deberias descansar no lo crees Sakura-dice el, se gira a verlo al momento

-creo que tienes razón ire a mi dormitorio-ella comenzaba a caminar para salir del establo pero zero la jalo para abrazarla por la cintura

-has estado rara…ocurre algo Sakura-dice y ella se sorprende y se acurruca en su pecho y el la abraza fuerte

-zero…bebe de mi…-dice ella y se separa desabrochando su uniforme dejando a la vista su pechos con un sostén negro el la abraza por la cintura y se acerca a su cuello terminando de morderla y ella gime levemente ambos caen sentados en la paja se abraza a el y hace su cabeza para atrás y suspira el abre sus ojos para verla y se separa de ella al momento…

- Sakura…yo hay algo que tengo que decirte pero no se como decirlo-dice ella lo mira pero lo calla con un beso en los labios

-me lo podras decir luego…ahora…quiero estar contigo-dice ella mientras el se acerca a besarla y acariciarla alzando su falda su blusa de ella cai por los hombros mientras zero se quito el chaleco y lo dejo a un lado, se coloco entre sus piernas de ella y la penetro ella arqueo su espalda

-ahhh… Zero…ahhh…mas…-gemia ella de placer mientras que zero la penetraba apasionadamente y tenia uno de sus senos en su boca ella se aferro a los cabellos de zero arqueando su espalda

- Sakura…no…puedo mas…-dice Zero viniéndose dentro de ella, se aferra a su espalda arqueando su espalda llegando al climax, ambos con la respiración agitada ella sonreía por dentro por estar asi con el, ambos se vistieron y salieron del establo

- Zero lo que me tengas que decir me lo diras el dia del baile te parece…-dice ella sonriendo el solo asiente y se despide para irse a su dormitorio, asi trancurrieron los 2 dias restantes para que llegara la noche del baile de graduación pero ella estaba sentada frente al espejo pensando en lo que aria se veía una y otra ves al espejo pensando si lo que aria era lo correcto, ella se comenzó a vestir y colocarse el vestido que zero le había regalo ella esta contenta se volvió a sentar de nuevo frente al espejo y no se había terminado de arreglar y comenzó a llorar en silencio y abrazarse asi misma y leyó una pequeña carta que llego esa misma mañana a lo cual ella quedo sorprendida, toco su vientre al momento y se limpio las lagrimas, escucho que toquen la puerta y entro Yuuki por ella

-pense que habias terminado de arreglarte…-dice ella y ella negó con la cabeza

-si quieres me puedes ayudar a terminar…-dice sonriendo se acerco a cepillar su cabello le coloco la peinera que era juego del vestido y ella misma se coloco el lazo que debía tener en su cuello con una rosa se coloco de igual manera las muñequeras, se miro al espejo y se sonrojo

- Zero quedara sorprendido al verte con el vestido-dice provocando mas sonrojo en ella

-me haces sonrojar nuevamente Yuuki…-dice ella y abraza a Yuuki

-prometeme que cuidaras bien de Kaname, y de mi sobrino que viene en camino y ya no se lo ocultes a Kaname

- Sakura, claro que si…pero parece que te estuvieras…-no termina porque alguien toca la puerta y era Kaname quien entraba por ahí…

-las dos juntas se ven hermosas-dice y Yuuki se acerca abrazarlo Sakura los mira a los dos juntos y baja la mirada

- Sakura…te pasa algo-dice Kaname

-no nada, solo que me pongo a pensar en que diría Juri y Haruka al ver a su hija tan hermosa y como su hermano la cuida-

-lo mismo dira de tus padres ellos estarían orgullosos de ti e impiresionados se saber que su hija es alguien increíble-ella se acerca abrazarlo

-gracias por todo Kaname-oniisama-dice ella y le da un beso en la mejilla se aleja y agarra la pequeña cajita que zero le dio igual y comenzó a bajar junto con Kaname y Yuuki…

-todos estas listos para ir al baile-dice kaname todos hacen una reverencia

-si kaname-sama-dicen todos al mismo tiempo

-este sera un ultimo baile de esta generacion de vampiros que han podido realizar una alianza y convivir con ellos sin ningun problema y estoy orgulloso de ser y haber sido su presidente de ustedes-dice kaname llegando a donde estan todos y sonrie sakura solo lo ve por la escalera viendo detenimanete como conversaba con ellos y ve como aidou se acerca a ella

-me alegra mucho que se encuentre bien y jade tambien esta muy contenta de que su amiga se encuentre bien-dice sonriendo mientras ella le acaricia su mejilla a aidou a lo cual se quedo sorprendido

-aidou eh querido pedirte disculpas siempre por no poder corresponderte a los sentimientos que siempre me ofreciste-dice cabiz bajo

-no se preocupe yo era el que estaba mal con usted jamas debi obsercionarme tanto ya que yo mismo sabia de sus sentimientos de ustede y no quise respetarlo yo soy el que le debe una disculpa ademas cuando ella aparecio mi vida cambio-dice girando a ver a jade como reia con yuuki ella las miro y sonrio de manera que el no habia visto

-me alegro mucho que no me guardes rencor en esto asi que vamos de una ves al baile y tu ve y busca a tu prometida si aidou-dice sonriendo el se va junto a jade mientras ella termina por llegar junto con yuuki y kaname para irse a la sala de fiestas de la academia y poder comenzar el baile...

*En otro lado*

Un chico de capa negra esta parado cerca de la puerta de entrada/salida de la academia cross junto a otra mujer de cabello rubio y ojos claros

-crees que vendra-dice mientras rie

-si vendra yo lo se ya esta bajo advertencia...-dice y se quita la capucha, era rudolf quien habia ido a buscarla

-ella le conviene que venga si no el amor de su vida estara en peligro tu mismo se lo dijiste no es asi-dice mientras ve como apreta los puños y sonrie de lado

-no me digas que te dan celos de ese chico ya que ella ha estado con el y tu nunca ppodras estar con ella-dice mientras ve como la pega a la pared y ve como esta enojado

-mejor callate y esperemos un rato-dice mientras ve como ella se hace un lado y comienza a caminar a otra direccion

-si es asi, ire a ver que tanto hace y como se divierten ademas yo quiero verlo al igual divertirme-dice mientras se va y el se queda solo y saca su pistola

-si es necesario peliare contigo para llevarte conmigo y ayudarme a que el reviva y tu te quedas a mi lado para siempre...-dice mientras mira la direccion donde se fue sara y el se quedo esperando en ese lugar

*en la sala de baile*

Todos llegaron a la sala se dividieron por todos lados mientras kaname se quedo con yuuki por otro lado cada quien se quedo con su pareja solo ella buscaba con la mirada a ese chico que ama

-si buscas a zero esta en el valgon que esta a la derecha-dice el director cross apareciendo a su lado de ella

-director cross muchas gracias, y mas por apoyarnos en esta alianza al igual apoyarme a mi en todo esto de ser uno de los cazadores-dice mientras sonrie

-de nada pequeña, asi que ve con el ya que te espera-dice mientras ella se va corriendo al valgon y lo ve ahi a el esperando de espalda ella se fue acercando

-Zero...ya estoy aqui...-dice sonrojada y ve como se gira y la observa de pies a cabeza dejandola mas nerviosa

-me alegra mucho que allas venido y te ves realmente hermosa con este vestido que te di gracias sakura-la abrazo y ella se acurruco en su pecho ella sintio el calor que le estaba dando y recordo la cajita

-toma aqui esta la cajita que me dijiste que me entregaste esa misma tarde-dice mientras se la da el sonrie y la abre, saca un colgante de plata en forma de una rosa

-Zero es hermoso...pero ya me has dado mucho-dice mientras sonrie y se lo coloca...

-esto es simbolo de algo muy especial hacia ti que aunque no se como decirle me es dificil decirlo pero esto es el principio de todo sakura...-dice y comienza a sonar la musica del baile (busquenla se llama vampire ball creo es una de las canciones de fondo de vampire knight asi que busquenla jijiji)

Hace una reverencia ante ella extendiendo su mano ella se sonroja por como el habia pedido bailar...

-sakura quieres bailar esta pieza conmigo...-dice ella sonrie y se dio cuenta que aunque sea por ultima ves ella queria ser feliz con el y extendio su mano para agarrarla y comenzar a bailar por todo el valgon ella estaba sonriendo delante de el y zero lo mismo ella estaba realmete enamorada y feliz no tenia como decir esas palabras y expresarse ante el mientras por dentro de la piesta yuuki y kaname los veian

-ella esta realmete feliz con el nunca me imagine que fueran tan felices-dice mientras kaname la abraza por la cintura

-eso mismo digo ella ha sufrido lo mismo que nosotros y debe ser feliz al igual que nosotros yuuki y por eso quiero decirte algo...-dice y la mira a los ojos

-yo igual tengo que decirte algo pero dime que es kaname-dice, el agarro su mano

-yuuki cuando termine todo aqui en la graduacion quiero que vengas conmigo a nuestro hogar y formemos una familia pero igual quiero que te cases conmigo yuuki-dice colocando un aniño en su dedo indice a lo cual ella sonrio complacida y se avalanzo abrazarlo y besarlo

-claro que acepto kaname, pero lo que te tengo que decir es que nuestra familia ya esta creciendo aqui-dice guiando su mano a su vientre kaname se queda sorprendido y la abraza a ella con cuidado

-yuuki mi querida yuuki me haces el hombre mas feliz del mundo...te amo-dice mientras se besan mientras que en el valgon ellos seguian bailando sin quitarse la mirada ella estaba realmente feliz la cancion estaba por terminar ambos quedaron cerca de la cara del uno del otro y ella hablo

-zero...te amo...siempre te amare-dice a lo cual zero la besa y se separa, el la mira a los ojos

-yo tambien sakura...te amo...has sido alguien en mi vida y te amo...demasiado-dice abrazandola ella corresponde y ve la hora eras las 11:00 de la noche se separo y jalo a zero para llevarlo a otro lugar, mientras sara los habia visto

-esto se pondra interesante asi que vallamos a ver-dice mientras se va en direccion a ellos, ambos caminaban directo a lo que era cerca de un lago ella al verlo que quito los zapatos y comenzo a desvertirse delante de zero y comenzo a entrar en el lago el habia entendio lo que le decia y se acerco a donde estaba ella igual en las mismas condiciones el solo la admiro en su rostro acaricio su hombro ella lo abrazo por el cuello acurrucando su cara en el cuello de el ambos se comenzaron a besar acariciar el unico complice de ese acto era el agua y la luna que lo veian la llevo a la orilla y la recosto...

-zero...te amo...-dice suspirando mientras siente como le besa el cuello

-yo tambien sakura-se coloca entre sus piernas y la penetra lentamente ella solo suspira ante el, sara los observa a ellos y ponia cara de asquerosidad ya que a ella no le agradaba, ambos llegaron al climax, al terminar ambos comenzaron a vestirse y darse besos constantes ella observo la luna y se dio cuenta de que la hora llegaba se acerco a zero y lo beso como si fuera una despedida, al separarse el se dio cuenta que perdia fuerzas y ella los sostuvo para ayudarlo...

-zero perdoname no puedo ponerte en riesgo-dice mientras el solo cierra sus ojos y queda inconsiente ella al ver que no despertaba se fue corriendo a la entrada/salida de la academia cross, se quito las lagrimas de los ojos y lo vio a el parado delante de ella

-sabia que tomarias la decision correcta que no te arrepentirias-dice al momento mientras sonrie ella cierra sus ojos y saca su latigo

-no ire contigo si vine fue para luchar contra ti y detenerte y hacerte entrar en razon que esta mal ellos solo te estan manipulando-dice ella enojada y preocupada

-estas equivocada, ellos me ayudaran hacer un mundo nuevo para nosotros-dice el ella niega una y otra ves el lo observa

-no quiero peliar contra ti oniisama-dice ella triste con leves lagrimas

-ni yo pero en la condicion que estas crees poder peliar porque estaras en peligro y lo sabes-dice mientras ve como un ataque viene hacia ella...

*en otro lado*

Yuuki abrio sus ojos de par en par y observo a kaname...

-es la sangre de sakura...kaname algo esta pasando-dice mientras el solo observa y se va a ver que ocurre acompañado de aidou, akatsuki, shiki seiren se van a ver, en el lago zero abrio los ojos sorprendido y sintio el olor

-...sakura...maldicion como no me di cuenta antes...-dice mientras sale corriendo en direccion donde venia, mientras ella estaba atada con latigos de espinas de rosas ella respiraba agitadamente pero no soltaba el arma

-no que querias peliar muñeca pero no te defiendes que patetica eres-dice sara al observarla como ella alzo su rostro y vio a rudolf con tristeza cuando se cruzaron sus mirada ella lo observo detenidamente pero noto como algo cortaba los latigos de rosas ella giro su rostro y vio como era zero quien estaba ahi parado alado de ella

-...zero...yo...lo siento-dice ella susurrando el la ayuda a levantarse y la abraza por la cintura

-llego el chico cazador bienvenido a ver como nos llevamos a la chica-dice sara a lo cual rudolf puso una mirada seria

-maldicion sakura debiste decirme ahora tengo que sacarte de aqui-dice y notan como sara esta detras de ellos

-ni crean que van a escapar-dice y ataca a zero, ella los observa y choca con el pecho de rudolf

-te dije que si no venias con nosotros esto iba a terminar pasando-dice y ella se gira a verlo al rostro

-yo...los detendre-dice pero el le sujeta la mano y sigue viendo como los dos pelean hasta que ella con una pequeña espada atraveso el hombro de zero, sakura se asusto al momento intentando zafarse de el pero le era imposible

-¡Zero!-grito ella fuerte y se giro a ver a rudolf

-ese chico morira ahora mismo-dice y ella abre sus sorprendida

-no...detenla te lo pido ire contigo ya pero no lo mates es lo unico que tengo te lo pido no lo mates...a el no-cae de rodillas frente a el

-Sara...dejalo, vamos de una ves -dice y ella solo lo golpea, se dirige a ellos dos el la jala del brazo y la abraza por la cintura, zero estaba ahi en el suelo agarrandose el hombro

-este sera la ultima ves que la veas zero-dice gira su rostro de ella con lagrimas en los ojos, la besa en los labios y ella queda inconsiente para llevarsela al momento, al los minutos llegaron kaname y los demas al igual yuuki con ruka y rima llego vieron a zero lastimado del hombro el se acerco donde estaba ella y vio el collar que hace pocas horas le habia entregado y lo agarro con su mano y callo inconsiente perdiendo sangre, los demas lo ayudaron...

Ellos estaban llegando a la mansion donde estaban escondidos, el la tenia abrazada y comenzaba a incresar a la casa, al momento la llevo a un cuarto recostandola...

-no me quedo otra opcion que ser por las malas llevarte conmigo-dice a lo cual le sujeta el rostro y besa sus labios y ve como hay aun resto de lagrimas en sus ojos...

*En la academia*

El comenzaba a despertar y se sujeta la cabeza y ve a su lado a yuuki que estaba preocupada ya que el aun no despertaba

-al fin despiertas zero...no te esfuerces mucho-dice mientras el se sienta

-¿donde estan los demas?-pregunta, ella lo guia a donde se encuentran los demas

-debes descansar no estas en condiciones-dice cross llegando a su lado

-no me importa necesito ayudarla no puedo dejar que ese maldito le haga algo...no quiero perderla de nuevo...asi que ya han averiguado algo-dice al momento

-aun nada todo es muy confuso no buscamos donde puede estar mas que con el esta sara al igual ichijou pero no se sabe donde esta-dice kaname viendo en las condiciones que estaba

-maldicion no pude ayudarla no se como no me di cuenta antes de aquella ves que salimos desde ahi fue que ella comenzo a ser rara a suprimir lo que le pasaba pero no se-dice el agarrandose su cara

-zero si ella lo hizo fue porque nos queria preocuparnos y mas que no queria perdernos a nosotros lo mas seguro es que el la abra amenazado pero me tiene muy preocupada-dice yuuki observando a zero como estaba

-ire a buscarla...-dice soltandose de cross y cae de rodillas

-aun estas debil no estas en condiciones de ir a ningun lado-dice y ve que yagari tiene su arma

-dame mi arma maestro...ahora-dice a momento pero el se acerca y lo golpea

-lo siento pero no podemos hacer nada, cross te lo encargo asi que vallamos a ver si hay pistas-dice y se lleva a aidou y akatsuki a ver que podia pasar, al igual si encontraban algo de ella

*en otro lado*

Ella comenzaba a despertar al momento y vio todo a su alrededor se levanto y vio que estaba en otro lugar y no en la academia y recordo todo lo que habia sucedido cuando esucucho que abrieron la puerta y vio que era rudolf quien estaba entrando...

-al fin despiertas princesa...-dice y ella se gira y corre a el pero la sostiene

-¡tu ¿porque?... no entiendo lo atacaste lo mataste, sabes que lo amo lo mataste!-le girta en la cara pero el la tira y provoca que algo caiga de su ropa y ella con sus manos impide chocar contra el suelo

-te lo dije que si no venias conmigo por las buenas algo asi iba ocurrir el iba a pagar las consecuencias lo sabes perfectamente-dice ella solo gira su rostro para que el no la vea al momento que el la vio, giro su vista y vio un collar que estaba cerca de ella tirado el lo sujeta y vio que era un dije de corazon con dos iniciales...

-damelo...no tienes derecho a tenerlo en tus manos...-dice levantandose y la detiene

-te equivocas tengo mas derecho de tenerlo debido a que yo mismo te lo regale, hasta pense que lo habias perdido despues de aquella ocasion en que ellos murieron-dice al momento ella reacciona al momento arrancandoselo de las manos

-cuando recupere mis recuerdos kaname me lo entrego como regalo el hablo conmigo sobre ese collar y fue que yo lo recorde ya que ese collar me lo entregaste el dia de mi cumpleaños antes de que tu hicieras eso que hiciste-dice al momento mientras el reacciona y la tira a la cama y le sujeta sus manos

-dime acaso me odias por lo que hago ahora mismo-dice al momento mientras el se acerca a su cuello

-si te odio porque por tu culpa mis padres murieron, tu igual ese dia que ellos fallecieron tu falleciste con ellos, todo paso por tu culpa y culpa de ese maldito moustro-dice intentando zafarse de el

-entonces...me dices que soy un moustro de acuerdo...-le rompe la ropa al momento mientras ella se sorprende

-¡detente...dejame no porfavor...oniisama!-el se sorprende y se levanta de donde esta y observa su rostro con lagrimas y ella esta a la defenciba con sus brazos, el se va dirigiendo a la puerta

-dentro de esa pequeña caja hay una ropa para ti te puedes cambiar ya que esa ropa que tienes esta rota y sucia de la sangre de ese tipo...luego volvere ni intentes escapar ya que si no yo mismo lo sabre-dice saliendo y cerrando la puerta detras de el solo se terminando escuchando llantos para luego el girarse y ver que Sara estaba ahi parada delante de el

-¿Por que no seguiste?...se pudo poner algo interesante, mas que me pude haber divertido en todo esto...escuchando sus suplicas y de mas cosas-dice riendo mientras el la sujeta del cuello

-no es mi objetivo hacerlo solo lo hice para que vea con quien se mete-dice mientras ella se acerca a su rostro

-eso lo veremos-dice mientras el se aleja de ahi, ella entro al cuarto y al no verla a ella noto que estaba en el baño

-vamos a dejarle una sorpresita a su queridisima hermana...-dice mientras ella sujeta un pedazo de una cuerda y aparece una serpiente ella la deja en la cama escondida

-ahora veras que es el dolor y aparte con esto podrias morir ese bastardo que viene en camino ademas es lo que quiere rudolf...-dice al momento mientras sale del cuarto sin ser vista y sin hacer ruido

Ella sale con un vestido blanco tenia los hombros descubiertos y su cabello suelto pero buscaba por todos lados el collar que zero le dio pero no aparecia nada a lo cual se habia asustado se vio por el espejo y se puso triste y coloco sus manos en su vientre

-no te preocupes bebe todo va a salir bien te prometo que vamos a salir de aqui-dice sonriendo mientras ella se va a sentar a la cama de repente entra rudolf y la jala de la cama y ella cerro sus ojos pero noto como el se quejo de algo y abrio los ojos y vio como una serpiente estaba en su mano mordiendolo

-maldicion-dice mientras se quita la serpiente y succiona el veneno ella giro su rostro y vio como estaba la serpiente tirada ahi sin vida

-acaso viste quien te puso eso en la cama-dice mientras ella solo baja la mirada al momento-seguro fue ella ire a buscarla-dice mientras su brazo esta al descubierto y ella lo agarra y rompe un pedazo de su ropa y lo enrolla en su brazo

-es inutil eso ya que no me hace ningun efecto no lo crees-dice mientras ella no lo suelta

-no vallas...queda conmigo-dice mientras ella lo sujeta con fuerza

-sakura...perdoname siempre eh sido, siempre eh querido estar a tu lado de alguna forma pero, de solo pensar que estas con el me daba rabía, asi que sakura dejame estar contigo solo esta noche-dice mientras la abraza por la cintura y ella deja caer sus brazos a los costados

-yo...no se, rudofl, yo...recuerdas cuando eramos niños...-dice ella sonriendo

-si lo recuerdo prometi no hacerte llorar, y si te hacia llorar una, dos o mas veces jamas me lo perdonaria y nuestro compromiso quedaria nulo...desde ese dia que lloraste frente a mi ese dia quedo nulo nuestro compromiso...Sakura, dejame hacerte mia, sentir tu calor, tus besos...aunque sea una vez...-dice mientras ella solo alza su rostro para verlo directo a los ojos y abrazarlo por el cuello, ocultando su rostro en su cuello

-si...oniisama...acepto esta noche ser uno contigo...-dice mientras todo queda en oscuras, mientras en la sala principal

-esa maldita zorra se esta divirtiendo con el...-dice ella jugando su cabello

-tranquila luego jugaras con el, asi que te dire algo, dejalos divertirse esta noche por que sera la unica noche que podran hacerlo-dice mientras sonrie de lado

*En el cuarto*

Habia ropa tirada en el suelo cerca de la cama, las cortinas de la cama estaban corridas en esa misma cama ella estaba recostada y encima de ella estaba rudolf acariciaba sus cabellos que estaba extendidos en la cama, besaba su cuello e iba bajando por sus hombros hasta llegar a su pecho y seguir bajando a su vientre

-si nada de esto ubiera pasado el bebe que estarias esperando seria mio-dice mientras ella solo acaricia su cabeza que quedo apoyado en su vientre

-Rudolf...perdoname, solo lo unico que quiero es salir de aqui...-le sujeta su rostro con las dos manos

-Sakura...mi princesa...esta noche solo tu y yo...-dice mientras le besa la mano y se acerca a besar sus labios, ella solo cerro sus ojos y se abrazo a su cuello, se coloco entre sus piernas para comenzar a penetrarla, arqueo su espalda y entrelazo su mano con la de el

-te adoro mi pequeña hermanita-comienza a embestirla mientras ella solo gime

-ahhh...oniisama...oniisama...-agarra su mano de ella y la lleva a su boca

-dime mi nombre no me llames asi-dice mientras la muerde en su mano y ella solo se sonrojo

-ahhh...rudolf...mas...rudolf-dice mientras acelero mas las embestidas

-tranquila pronto...terminare-dice mientras aceleralas embestidas

-...Zero...ahhh...-gime ella con los ojos cerrados y el lo escucha terminando por correrse dentro de ella, arque su espalda al momento el se acerco a su frente a besarla ella comenzaba a cerrar los ojos

-Sakura...gracias...siempre te voy amar...-dice mientras ella suspira y comienza a dormirse

-Rudolf...gracias...oniisama-dice mientras ella se queda dormida y el solo se queda observandola y vela su sueño...

Notas finales...

bueno creo que fue demasiado larguisimo este capitulo asi que les dejo una lectura muy larga jijijiji nos vemos

Vampire Knight Black Noche 26._ El renacer, el final es el principio de todo


End file.
